Ready to Star
by Chokehold
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde que Sakura convirtió todas las cartas con el poder de su estrella. Tomoyo se va de la ciudad a perseguir su sueño, Shaoran no le responde sus cartas ¿y ella? ¿Donde están sus sueños? No tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, por que nuevamente deberá utilizar las cartas Sakura para proteger...se o antes de que se las roben. (SakuraxShaoran)
1. Alguien nuevo

**Ready To Start**

 _Chokehold_

Alguien nuevo

* * *

Ha comenzado la estación del año que más me gusta: El verano. De apoco, ha comenzado hacer calor; Lo siento en los pies, en las manos, en el cuerpo entero. Es una sensación que extrañaba demasiado. El invierno me parece una estación demasiado fría y solitaria, pero el verano es una invitación a sonreír, a chapotear en el agua, a disfrutar de un helado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿No es esta la mejor sensación del mundo? — Me pregunta Tomoyo, sonriéndole al sol con los ojos cerrados

Yo estoy en sus mismas condiciones, disfrutando de toda aquella radiación que me puede entregar el sol

Con un suspiro, le digo que está en lo cierto.

Ambas somos veranistas, supongo.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el verano tiene un dejo amargo. Abro los ojos y recuerdo que estos son los últimos días que pasare con Tomoyo antes de que ella tome un avión hacia Londres para comenzar la universidad. Ha dedicado estudiar Diseño de vestuario en la UCL, siendo esta la decisión más natural, a mi parecer. Al postular, envió los videos editados de los trajes que yo me _modelé_ cuando capturaba las cartas Clow, y los profesores quedaron anonadados al ver el potencial que tenía Tomoyo con tan solo 10 años. A pesar de haber reunidos las cartas, ella nunca dejo de confeccionar diseños para mí ni para Kero, incluso cuando recolectamos todas las cartas y todo Tomoeda volvió a la paz y tranquilidad.

5 años han pasado de ello.

— No estés triste, Sakura — Me dice Tomoyo, tomando mi mano — Sabes que me puedo quedar una temporada más en este lugar para que…

Antes que Tomoyo concluya su idea, yo ya estoy negando con la cabeza.

— No Tomoyo — Le sonrío, lo más sinceramente que puedo — Es necesario que alcances tu sueño ¿No sabes lo feliz que soy al ver que quedaste en la universidad que tanto querías! ¿Cómo no vas a ir? Además, voy a estar bien, encontrare algo que hacer y nos podremos ver en las vacaciones…

— Pero Sakura…

— Ya hablamos de este tema, Tomoyo, necesitas ir a la universidad porque está en tu destino.

Me levanto inmediatamente para claudicar el tema, Tomoyo me mira sorprendida.

— ¿No quieres ir por un helado? — Le entrego mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse — Hace demasiado calor, ya comenzare a transpirar

— Lo siento, Sakura, pero le prometí a mi mamá que empacaríamos hoy en la tarde… — Se escusa, levantándose — ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Así podrías ver a mi mamá y ayudarme a empacar…

— No te preocupes, Tomoyo — Le sonrío — De todas formas, tengo que preparar la cena de hoy, Touya viene a visitarnos y mi papá llega justo hoy de su expedición…

Tomoyo asiente, no contenta con mi respuesta, pues, después de todos estos años de amistad, ella ya ha sabido leer muy bien mis expresiones, pero sonríe, y acepta. Yo no deseo quitarle tiempo con su madre, estas van a ser las últimas instancias que compartirá con ella porque Sonomi, al igual que yo, nos quedaremos en Tomoeda para observar como Tomoyo cumple sus sueños en el extranjero.

Tomoyo se despide y me abraza. Un torrente de pena me embarga el alma en saber que estos van a ser los últimos abrazos que nos daremos, pero cuando me mira, le otorgo mi mejor sonrisa.

Me quedo en el parque, mirando al señor Pingüino y recordando todos los momentos que pasamos aquí. Cuando capturamos la carta del poder y tuve que volver a colocar la figura del pingüino en su lugar, e hice voltear a Shaoran y a Kero para que no me vieran por que la vergüenza me embargaba.

Mi querido Shaoran, ¿Cómo estará ahora? Las únicas cosas que he sabido de él ha sido a través de Meiling. Cuando Shaoran volvió a Honk Kong, me esperaba siempre en enviarle cartas contándole mis sentimientos y la calma que se respiraba en Tomoeda, y él solo al principio las respondía, comentándome también sus sentimientos con escasos monosílabos, firmando siempre con 'Te quiero, Shaoran'. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años las cartas fueron disminuyendo en número, y también en su calidad de respuesta, hasta quedar completamente distanciados, y a pesar de tener su número de teléfono, me daba una emoción incontrolable llamarlo y escuchar su voz, así que intentaba no hacerlo, porque no controlaba mi balbuceo ni el colorete de mi cara.

Meiling, sin embargo, es la única que me responde sagradamente cada carta que le envío. Nuestra relación a crecido exponencialmente mediante estos pequeños gestos, y a pesar de estar muy distanciadas, con ella comparto un vínculo muy especial. Me he enterado de cada acontecimiento de su vida así como ella de la mía. Su primer- _segundo_ \- novio, su primer corazón roto, sus ganas de dedicarse a ser profesora de artes marciales… sus comentarios de Shaoran.

Yo en verdad intentaba no colocar nada en nuestras cartas referente a mi mejor amigo, pero siempre se me escapaba esa pregunta: _¿Y qué me cuentas de Shaoran?,¿Cómo esta Li?, ¿Has sabido algo de Shaoran, Meiling?¿Sabes si le llegan mis cartas?_

Al inicio de nuestra correspondencia, ella siempre mencionaba a Shaoran, colocando párrafos enteros de él, pero con el tiempo ya solo mencionaba un par de veces para retractarlo como un personaje secundario a un episodio que le ocurrió a Meiling.

Y ya últimamente no mencionaba nada de él en concentro. Yo tampoco influía mucho en el tópico de nuestras conversaciones, porque me daba la impresión que él había superado esta etapa o quería darle otro rumbo a su vida.

Sé que Shaoran no es el chico más comunicativo, pero aún le guardaba un gran aprecio y cada 13 de julio le enviaba una carta para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños con un pequeño presente. Meiling me comunicaba que si los recibía, pero nunca su reacción. Quizás nunca le gustó nada de lo que le regalaba, o quizás ya no sentía el mismo aprecio que me confeso cuando teníamos 12 años.

Suspire. Siempre que pensaba en Shaoran o en Meiling cierta nostalgia me embargaba. Siempre los iba a extrañar.

Camine lentamente hacia mi casa, con tiempo de sobra para llegar y poder cocinar. ¡Es verdad!, en el día de hoy mi padre llegaba de una expedición más larga de toda su carrera profesional. Había ido a Egipto durante un mes y medio a investigar pirámides y estudiar el embalsamiento de las momias. Fue una decisión difícil, sobre todo porque no quería ir sabiendo que me iba a dejar completamente sola dado que Touya se transfirió a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad, pero era una oportunidad que solo se obtiene una vez en la vida, y con mi tozudez me propuse hacerle la maleta y embarque a mi papa en un taxi antes que se diera cuenta que yo ya había decidido la opción por él.

Touya, por otro lado, ya estaba en su último año de periodismo en la universidad. Se fue con Yukito y entre los dos alquilaron un departamento cerca del campus, dado que ambos estudian en la universidad de Tokio. De hecho, ambos ya deberían venir en camino por que Yukito también estaba preocupado de que estuviese tan sola en mi último año de instituto.

Estaban todos preocupados por mi y esa sensación me acongojaba constantemente. Cuando mi padre me pregunto por mis planes a futuro, se sorprendió cuando le mencione el año sabático.

Aún no sabía que estudiar, en el instituto solo destacaba en deportes y a pesar de que con mi entusiasmo podría haber conseguido ser una excelente atleta, aquello no me llenaba el alma. Con el tiempo fui mejorando mi promedio en asignaturas muy complicadas para mí como aritmética o lingüística, obteniendo un promedio decente para postular a alguna universidad.

En los test vocacionales siempre mis resultados eran no concluyentes. Y eso me frustraba en cantidades industriales. Mi profesora guía me había dado opciones, por supuesto, pero eran opciones que no me atraían. Nunca sentí una vocación tan potente como sentía Tomoyo al confeccionar los vestidos, o como Rika cocinaba sus pastelillos, o como Naoko al escribir historias. Todos parecían tener un propósito ya destinado en sus vidas y yo parecía que en mi brújula el norte estaba borrado, y a pesar de ver las constelaciones, tampoco lo podía encontrar.

La única vez que me sentí con un propósito era cuando había aceptado la misión de recuperar todas las cartas Clow, y luego, cuando convertí aquellas cartas en cartas Sakura; en ese entonces todo parecía muy lógico. Contaba con la ayuda de mis amigos, contaba con el poder y la magia de mi estrella, y por sobre todo, estaba firmemente convencida de que ese propósito lo iba alcanzar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le comenté a mi padre, le comenté todo lo que había pasado, y el escucho cada historia. Mostrando el libro de las cartas, saque cada una y con lágrimas en los ojos se las enseñé, le conté toda la historia hasta bien entrada la noche, le conté que este era mi único motivo y desde que las recupere completamente, nada llamaba mi atención como el cuidado de mis cartas y el aprecio a mis seres queridos, y que con aquello no podía postular a ninguna carrera, o a ninguna universidad con ese tipo de ambición.

Mi padre escucho pacientemente todo lo que le dije, me limpio el rostro y me dijo:

— No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura — Me abrazó, reconfortándome — Cada persona tiene su tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida, tu solamente necesitas más tiempo. Que eso no te agobie, por favor — Su tono de voz era un bálsamo para mi ansiedad, y sus caricias en mi cabeza provocan un escudo contra el terror del futuro — Yo sé que encontrarás un motivo por el que luchar y seguir adelante, que eso no te desanime. Yo siempre te estaré apoyando.

Fue así como decidimos que este año lo pasaría en casa, observando que podría lograr con mi futuro. Kero secundo esta decisión, dado que el constantemente me orientaba y me daba clases sobre magia y como fortalecer mi poder. En ocasiones, peleábamos en forma de combate, con Yue de jurado, para que las cartas no se debilitarán y para fortalecer mi magia, y desde la perspectiva de Kero, si yo acudía a alguna clase que requiriera de toda mi disposición, esto jugaría en contra de las lecciones que Kero constantemente me ofrecía.

Giré en la última curva y pude observar mi casa. El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse y el aire fresco comenzaba hacerse notar. Aún me quedaba un mínimo de tres horas para que todo el mundo llegase. Al entrar a mi aposento, me quite los zapatos y me coloque las pantuflas de osito, llamando a kero.

— ¡Kero, estoy en casa!

Paso un momento para que Kero bajara volando con sus diminutas alas para saludarme. Desde hace 5 años, él había aumentado un poco de peso, y su cuerpo había ganado volumen y masa, demorándose un poco más de lo habitual en llegar a una parte.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo? — Pregunto él, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

— ¡Bien! Ahora mismo está haciendo la maleta con su madre, preparando todo para su viaje a Londres. De hecho, debe estar escogiendo ropa muy abrigada porque allá llueve más y hace más frio que acá

— Es una lástima que ella deba irse — Suspiro Kero, jugando con las flores del centro de mesa — ¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar allá?

Me quede pensando un rato mientras sacaba el arroz de la alacena, recordando lo que me había dicho

— Cada semestre dura seis meses, así que lo más probable es que ella vuelva para las fiestas de Navidad o año nuevo.

— ¡es mucho tiempo! — Se quejó Kero, golpeando el florero — ¿No podrá venir antes? ¿o tú ir a visitarla?

Me di media vuelta para ver a Kero, sonriéndole

— Veremos con el tiempo ¿sí?, Tomoyo debe habituarse primero allá. Es una cultura distinta, un idioma distinto y no queremos molestarla mientras está confeccionando sus diseños ¿entiendes?

— Esta bien, esperaremos a que ella nos los diga….

Suena el timbre. Yo miro la hora, el reloj marca las 19.34, y tanto Touya como papá le quedan al menos una hora de viaje. El timbre suena nuevamente.

— ¿Esperas visitas, Sakura? — Me pregunta Kero, tan extrañado como yo.

— Touya y mi papà, pero ellos deberían llegar más tarde.

Me lavo las manos antes de dirigirme al recibidor para abrir la puerta. ¿Quién puede ser?

— ¡Monstro!

— ¡Hermano! — Sonrió, abalanzándome para abrazarlo — ¿No es que llegaban más tarde?

— ¿Esta es la forma de recibir a tu hermano? — Me dice Touya, correspondiendo mi abrazo — Yukito tenía mucha hambre así que no hicimos ninguna parada en el camino, manejamos derecho desde Tokio hasta aquí.

A la mención de Yukito, me doy cuenta que efectivamente él está detrás de mi hermano, soportando el equipaje de los dos.

— ¡Yukito, bienvenido! — Me abalanzo también a èl, dándole un abrazo.

— Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo — Me abraza él, entre medio de los bolsos que sostiene con ambas manos — Cada día estás más grande, ¡Hasta tienes el cabello más largo! — Me despeina el pelo, cariñosamente.

— ¡Por favor, pasen!

Ambos entran, Touya inspeccionando el lugar y Yukito dejando las maletas en el recibidor. Después que todo el tema de las cartas Clow se aclarara en mi familia y dejara de ser secreto, la revelación del 'monito amarillo de mi cuarto con alas diminutas' también había sido revelado como Kero, por ende, mi amigo andaba con libertad… quizás demasiada libertad en mi casa, saludando a mi padre, a Yukito y a Touya, comiéndose los postres que había en el refrigerador… entre otros desmanes.

— ¡Yukito, Touya, Hola! — Saluda Kero, impulsándose al vuelo para flotar entre ambos invitados

Escucho de fondo que se forma una conversación entre los tres mientras me voy a la cocina para servir el té, y un aperitivo antes de servir la comida. La verdad es que estoy muy atrasada con la comida ahora que mi hermano llego antes de lo presupuestado, y Yukito sigue teniendo esa hambre insaciable, por lo que tengo que cocinar aún más de lo que presuponía, pero me alegra en demasía que ellos vuelvan a casa. La verdad es que cuando Touya se fue a estudiar a Tokio, extrañaba tanto sus bromas que debía llamarlo para hablar, la casa se sentía muy vacía a pesar que mi hermano no era un ser tan hogareño y siempre su tiempo libre buscaba nuevos trabajos que hacer, pero siempre lo extrañaba y aún lo sigo haciendo.

— Sakura, ¿necesitas ayuda? — Me dice mi hermano, desde atrás.

Yo lo miro, cada vez que me encuentro con el siento que está más alto, más imponente. Su semblante serio no ha cambiado en nada, y su piel morena está un poco más blanquecina, pero veo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa al verme, y sé que con ese pequeño gesto, quiere decir que me ha extrañado.

— ¡No te preocupes! — Giro rápidamente la cabeza — En un momento tendré todo listo, por favor, siéntate y ya llevaré el té para que podamos conversar más tranquilamente.

Él me mira un rato más y se da media vuelta, para unirse a Kero y a Yukito, siempre molestando al primero, por supuesto, aquellas conversaciones nunca cambian. _"¿y tú, cuando vas a comenzar a pagar por todos los dulces que te comes, peluche gordete?" "¡Deja de hablarme así! Soy un_ _guardián mágico" "El mago que te creo debe haber tenido muy poca magia, ¿Cómo pudo haber creado algo tan diminuto como tu" "¡Que te calles!"_

Y así continuaban por el resto del tiempo

Con el tiempo logro cocinar un banquete para mi familia: Bolas de arroz y alga, camarones fritos - ¡Mis favoritos! -, sopa de verduras y una tarta de fresas que ya había horneado la noche anterior.

Mi padre llega, yo lo abrazo y me ahogo en su ropa arenosa. Su piel está aún más morena de cuando se fue de Tomoeda. Trae una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero en sus ojos se ve el cansancio. El pobre no debe haber conciliado mucho el sueño, y cuando lo pudo lograr, debe haber sido muy incómodo dormir durante mes y medio en una tienda de campaña con 11 arqueólogos más. Por suerte, ahora podrá descansar por que ha pedido una semana de vacaciones, para aprovecharla conmigo.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — Decimos todos la unísono, incluso Kero, quien ya es miembro oficial de los Kinomoto

— Monstro, en verdad te luciste esta vez, veo que has progresado con la comida — Me dice Touya, tomando con sus palillos un camarón apanado y metiéndoselo a la boca.

En otro tiempo, el calificativo de monstro me hubiese enojado mucho, pero la verdad es que he extrañado tanto a mi hermano que su apoyo ya no logra enojarme. Es más, le sonrío y le doy las gracias.

— ¡En verdad intente hacer esta cena lo más rica posible! Seguramente tú comes mucha comida instantánea por tus estudios y papá no debe haber comido una comida sustancialmente rica en proteínas mientras acampabas, ¿verdad papá?

Él me sonríe antes de contestar

— La verdad es que me serví muchas bebidas energéticas y barritas de cereales. Cocinar en esos terrenos es un lujo que muy pocas veces nos dimos. Se agradece mucho tu gesto, hija.

Yukito, con la boca llena de arroz, me mira con una sonrisa

— De casualidad, Sakura, ¿habrá más arroz?

Como siempre me anticipo a la situación, y abro la arrocera para mostrarle a Yukito que aún queda una olla completa de arroz. Él sonríe y me mira con devoción. Todos nos reímos por su gesto.

.

.

Me acuesto en mi cama como un saco de papas. Estoy tan cansada después de cocinar toda esa comida que bostezo y me estiro antes de ponerme el pijama. Kero vuela hacia su cama, que está en mi escritorio, y luce tan cansado como yo.

— ¡Se me había olvidado! — Grita Kero, antes de entrar a su cajón. El vuela hacia el escritorio y saca un papel, una carta específicamente, y me la tiende volando hacia mí — Esto llego del correo el día de hoy. Viene de Inglaterra.

— ¿De Inglaterra? — Pregunto, extrañada. A las únicas personas que le escribía de Inglaterra era la Profesora Misuki, pero desde hace muchos años ella entró a un convento para prepararse como sacerdotisita de una congregación y tenía prohibido todo contacto con el mundo exterior hasta luego de 7 años, cuando se cumplía su rito de iniciación.

La otra persona que le escribía muy ocasionalmente era Eriol, pero al igual que Shaoran, sus cartas eran escuetas y sus temas de conversaciones constantemente era de magia o bien enviaba libros sobre magia para que pudiera aprender más. Me llevaba excelente con él, pero al igual que todos, el tiempo supo distanciarnos.

Doy vuelta el sobre y me sorprendo de que sea una carta de Eriol. La abro y me sorprendo aún más al darme cuenta que son varias páginas las que ha escrito con su letra tan elegante.

 _Mi querida Card Captor: Sé que ha pasado el tiempo y que no te escribo hace muchos años, pero de igual forma te quería comunicar que siempre he sabido de tus avances y de alguna forma, he estado en contacto contigo, y en verdad me alegra mucho los avances que has logrado y como has fortalecido tu magia._

 _Te he extrañado Sakura, y espero que alguna parte de tu corazón me haya extrañado también. El propósito de esta carta no es más que para decirte un adiós momentáneo, dado que tendré que realizar distintos viajes por todo el mundo por ciertas circunstancias. Nada de lo que preocuparse en consideración._

 _Lamentablemente, cuando ya estés leyendo esta carta, no podrás responderme porque ya habré comenzado mi travesía, así como mi número de teléfono tampoco estará activo por que tanto Spinel como Ruby me acompañaran en este viaje. Por ende, te pido encarecidamente, que si llegases a presentar algún problema, cuentes con la ayuda de Kerveros, Yue e incluso Shaoran dado que estaré momentáneamente ausente._

 _Espero que con el tiempo volvamos a vernos Sakura, sé que el destino tiene grandes planes a futuro para ti, te repito, y lamento que sea tan majadero con el tema, pero en verdad te pido que no te preocupes. Ha avanzado tanto en tu magia y con tu poder que incluso Clow estaría muy orgulloso de la joven en que te has convertido._

 _Pero acepta esta carta como una advertencia: Después de la calma, siempre viene la tormenta, y estos últimos años ha habido demasiada calma. Ten los ojos abiertos para que desastres no ocurran ni se propaguen en grandes cantidades._

 _Confió que lograras salir de cualquier percance, si es que se llega a presentar, airosa de toda aquella situación._

 _Finalmente, me gustaría que entregaras mis más sinceras felicitaciones a Tomoyo, dado que me he enterado que ha conseguido una beca en la UCL. Y espero también, que no te desanimes por no querer recurrir a una carrera universitaria, por que como dije anteriormente, sé que el futuro tiene grandes planes para ti._

 _Te quiere mucho_

 _Eriol_

Cuando terminé la carta de Eriol, no pude dejar de pensar que tenía un mensaje de advertencia. Su carta era cuando menos, criptica, y muy elaborada para solamente mencionar que se iría de viaje por el mundo para cubrir ciertos 'asuntos'.

Eriol, ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de la carta? ¿Por qué me la entregas ahora, cuando ya sé que no me puedo contactar contigo? ¿Es acaso una nueva prueba, como aquella vez?

— Sakura, Sakura — Me llama Kero, jugando con mi brazo para traerme a la realidad — ¿Qué dice Eriol?

Leo por segunda vez la carta en voz alta, y Kero permanece flotando al lado mío con un gruñido y con los brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente. Al finalizar, el no cambia su expresión y parece rondarle las mismas preguntas que yo tenía hace un rato.

—¿Qué se propone Clow con esto?

Yo niego con la cabeza. Esa misma pregunta invade mi cabeza.

— No estoy segura. Pero creo que con el tiempo lo averiguaremos. Vamos acostarnos, y lo consultamos con la almohada, ¿sí?

Kero no parece convencido, en vez de eso, se sienta encima del escritorio y sigue con su mueca de pocos amigos.

— Sé que has tenido problemas para dormir, Sakura — Me comenta él — Has tenido esos sueños en los que despiertas gritando y no puedes dormir. El insomnio te ataca.

Me sorprendo. He intentado mantener mis problemas para dormir en silencio, intentado no llamar la atención de Kero, pero al parecer, mis escapadas en la noche no han sido tan secretas como planeaba, porque Kero ha sabido de mis problemas.

— Vamos a pasear — Me dice Kero, mientras sale por la ventana volando, transformándose en Kerverus.

Yo tomo la carta de vuelo y salgo con él por la ventana.

.

.

Volar siempre ha sido lo más placentero para mí. Desde que comencé con estas pesadillas tan trágicas, salía de noche y sobrevolaba la ciudad de Tomoeda para calmarme, para evaluar si todo estaba bien, y para distanciarme del sentimiento de ansiedad que me invadía por las noches. Pero la vista era tan bonita, que no me daba cuenta cuanto rato pasaba volando cuando ya salía el sol entre las montañas y había pasado otra noche despierta soñando despierta.

Kero, quizás, vino por que quería asegurarse de que volviera a una hora decente, o quizás porque quería pensar al igual que yo.

Llegamos al templo Tsukimine, sentándonos encima del cartel. Son las tres de la madrugada de un miércoles, y es muy poco probable que alguien pase por aquí, por lo que podemos permitirnos hacer estas idas extravagantes y sentarnos donde nos plazca, cuando en el día ya no lo hacemos.

— Que es lo que te perturba, Sakura — Murmura Kero, de manera telepática, dado que ya hemos alcanzado este nivel de confianza y de fuerza para poder comunicarnos de esta forma.

— No soy capaz de recordar las pesadillas — Lo miro, preocupada — Tu siempre me has dicho que tengo la capacidad de aventurar las cosas que pasaran mediante los sueños, pero generalmente esos sueños los recuerdo, sin embargo, últimamente solo puedo recordar la sensación de vacío y de desesperación cuando los tengo, pero no puedo recordar la historia o los hechos que ocurrieron en el sueño en sí. ¿Qué crees que será?

Kerverus acomoda su cabeza, abajándola hasta que tocan sus patas, acostándose encima del letrero.

— Quizás es algo tan horrible que cuando despiertas, tu mente no quiere volver a ver esa realidad y la bloquea. Sin embargo, esta es solo una suposición, porque lo más probable es que sea por otro motivo mucho más complejo del que pienso.

Asiento y nos quedamos ambos en silencio.

Un silencio interrumpido por una _presencia_.

— ¿Sentiste? — Pregunta Kero, levantándose inmediatamente

Asiento, con el báculo fuertemente agarrado de las manos. El corazón me late a mil por hora. Hace muchos años que no sentía ninguna presencia, y aquello me electriza y me paraliza, al mismo tiempo.

Todo este tiempo de entrenamiento me ha servido para controlar mis sentimientos a la hora del combate, agudizar mis sentidos para estar atenta a presencias y descubrir, sin mirar, que es a lo que me estoy enfrentando. Mas solo puedo notar que está escondido/a entre los matorrales, aguardando.

No es una carta. No es Clow. No lo distingo como una presencia maligna.

¿Qué es?

— ¡Sal ahora mismo, seas quien seas, muéstrate ante mi! — Grito, apuntando con el báculo hacia adelante y con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo sacando las cartas.

— Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerte

Agudizo la mirada y puedo observar que, entre la oscuridad, un hombre alto se acerca. Camina lentamente, con gracia. Tiene el cabello de color negro azabache y unos ojos grises, que me observan con una sonrisa. Sus vestimentas se parecen a las que utilizaba Shaoran cuando cazábamos las cartas, pero son de tonalidades negras y grises, y definitivamente no tiene el semblante del Shaoran.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Impresionante cómo pudiste detectarme a tanta distancia, pequeña Sakura, en verdad estoy sorprendido de tus poderes — Comenta, sin dejar de caminar — ES verdad lo que dicen de ti, en verdad eres poderosa.

— ¿Quién eres? — Repito, un poco más fuerte — ¿Qué quieres?

Él sonríe y deja de caminar. Está a tan solo un par de metros de mí, y su mirada me recorre de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Y eres mucho más bonita de lo que decían, también. — Continúa hablando, sin responder a ninguna de mis preguntas — Quería saber qué es lo que haces aquí, en compañía de Kerverus, tan solita.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Pregunta Kero, en pose de ataque

— Eres el guardián de las cartas Clow, ¿Cómo no saber tu nombre? — Refuta el hombre, con ironía — Gracias a ti pude encontrar a Sakura — Luego, se dirige a mí — Tienes un don para escaparte con facilidad, o sabes esconderte muy bien, porque estuve mucho tiempo buscándote.

Aquello llama mi atención, pero no bajo la guardia.

— ¡Pero que torpe soy, aún no me presento! — Ríe, luego, desaparece en menos de un segundo y está frente a mí, rozando la punta del báculo con su dedo índice, acariciándolo — Mi nombre Taiyo Usui, y soy el próximo dueño de las cartas Clow

Y con esa presentación desaparece.

* * *

Chaaaan, chan chaaaaaaaaaan

Hola a todos y todas! He aquì mi primer Fic de SCC!, estoy muy emocionada por comenzar este nuevo reto pero es que me picaban los dedos por escribir que había sucedido después de hacer una maratòn de la serie y terminarmela en una semana. Quede TAN pero TAN enojada con el final que apenas termine, abri Word y escribi 4 capitulos sin parar... y en verdad me gustarìa que esto fuera chiste, pero no, es verdad.

Esta historia narrara lo que me gustarìa que pasara despues del final de Sakura. Como mi pareja favorita es Shaoran y Sakura, obviamente va haber de ello, y si, lo mas probable es que alla cochinadas entre los dos tortolos... dependiendo de la calse de publico que lea esta historia.

Ya saben chiquillas, mientras màs reviews, màs rapido ire actualizando, pero por mientras puedo hacer la promesa de un capitulo por semana.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Cualquier cosa COMENTENME PARFAVAR.

Saludos!


	2. Las preguntas de Sakura

**Ready to Star**

 _Chokehold_

Las preguntas de Sakura

* * *

— Bueno Mamá, de aquí en adelante empacaré lo que falta con Sakura, ve a descansar — Instigo Tomoyo, abriendo la puerta de su pieza con claras intenciones de _invitar_ a su madre a salir de ella.

— ¿Estas segura…? — Pregunto Sonomi, sonando indecisa — ¿No quieren que las ayude a empacar también?... así avanzamos más rápido….

— ¿Por qué no nos traes unos emparedados, mamá? — Pregunta Tomoyo, con una ceja saltona, ya perdiendo la paciencia — Hemos pasado mucho tiempo empacando, ya tengo un poco de hambre y Sakura seguramente también…

Su mamá parece feliz con la idea porque se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y abandona la habitación inmediatamente.

Apenas se va, Tomoyo cierra la puerta de golpe y corre hacia mí, su semblante cambia completamente a uno de preocupación. Me toma ambas manos y me invita a asentarme encima de su cama, en donde un desfile de sus ropas se posa desordenadamente.

— Tenemos poco tiempo antes que mi mamá llegue, por favor, dime lo que me tengas que decir.

Yo vacilo un momento. No tengo ánimos de estropear la fecha de partida de Tomoyo a escasos días de su gran viaje, porque sé que una vez que le cuente lo que me sucedió, prenderá su cámara, abrirá el closet _Sakura_ y me dirá que vayamos inmediatamente al lugar donde sucedió todo, a encarar al tal muchacho. Sin embargo, si me quedo callada, Tomoyo sabrá que estoy ocultándole algo de gran valor, y esto podría pasar a llevar nuestra gran amistad, porque jamás le he escondido nada a ella. Jamás.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, no te debatas tanto tiempo! — Me agita los brazos, ansiosa por saber — No te había visto así de angustiada desde que Li se marchó a Honk Kong y eso fue hace muchos años, ¡me tienes preocupada!.

— Tomoyo, si te digo esto, necesito que me prometas algo — Le explico, ahora yo tomando de sus manos entre las mías — Pase lo que pase, cuente lo que te cuente, necesito que tomes ese avión a Londres y te vayas, ¿Está bien?.

Tomoyo me mira impactada. Sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca hacen una perfecta O, sus iris perlados tiritando, no sé si de nervios, de estupefacción, pero sale de su trance y duda un par de segundos, hasta responder:

— Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Su madre llega nuevamente con los panecillos y tres tazas de té, con obvias intenciones de comer con nosotras. Tomoyo se percata de este detalle y exclama.

— ¡Mamá! ¿quizás podrías traer aquellos panecillos que comimos ayer, los de durazno? ¡Me muero porque Sakura pruebe uno!

Sonomi queda mirando a su hija un tanto extrañada, pero asiente, deja encima de la mesa la bandeja y dice que baja a la cocina y ya vuelve con los panecillos. Apenas cierra la puerta, Tomoyo me acorrala contra la mesa y me obliga a escupir todo.

Le cuento todo lo más rápido posible.

— Ayer con Kero vimos a un tal Taiyo Usui, quien venía con el propósito de 'conseguir las cartas Clow' y desapareció. Conocía a Kero, y poseía magia, por que pude detectar su presencia en el templo Tsukimine, y, cuando dijo eso, se marchó y no ha dado ningún rastro de vida. Esta noche iremos con Kero y Yue a averiguar si este sujeto está en el templo y cuál es su verdadero propósito. No sé cómo me conoce, no sé cómo – Tomo tanto aire como puedo, sin dejar de hablar – conoce a Kero. No sé cómo llego aquí y como es que parece reconocernos tan bien. Y al parecer, Eriol me advirtió sobre este sujeto a través de una carta – Tomo más aire, intentando coordinar la respiración con la fonación – Pero aún no sabemos si me advierte sobre este sujeto en específico o si es otro tipo de amenaza.

Dejo de hablar y el pecho me sube y baja. Estoy agotada de escupir ese montón de palabras en tan poco tiempo, pero Tomoyo parece haber decodificado todo mi mensaje porque se queda pensando mientras yo recobro la respiración

— ¿Este sujeto te quiere robar las cartitas Sakura? — Pregunta, colocando su dedo índice en su mentón

— Al parecer, sí. Pero no sabemos cómo planea hacerlo, y lo más importante, como tiene conocimiento del poder de las cartas.

Sonomi abre de nuevo la puerta y esta vez viene con los pasteles de durazno. Tomoyo suspira y me mira nerviosa y resignada, dado que ya no puede invitar a su madre a marcharse de su habitación. Sonomi ha estado tan nerviosa con el viaje de Tomoyo que no la ha dejado sola ni un solo día desde que ella le comento la fecha de ida de su ticket de avión. Hoy no iba a ser distinto.

En todo lo que resta de noche, no logro hablar de este tema con Tomoyo.

.

.

— ¿Crees tú que deberías comentarle este tema a Shaoran? — Me pregunta Kero

Yue, sentado al lado mío con los ojos cerrados, parece esperar mi respuesta también, porque se limita en estar silencio con la misma pose de siempre. Touya y mi papá han ido al supermercado así que es el mejor momento que tengo para estar con mis dos amigos a solas para hablar de este nuevo personaje.

— No creo — Respondo por fin — Lo llamaré si esto se sale de control, pero aún no sabemos cómo este sujeto actuará, como se comportará y cuál es su verdadero propósito. Preocupar a Shaoran no va a servir de nada, además — me sonrojo — Ya no sé si le importe tanto las cartas o… yo, dado que hace muchos años ha dejado de responderme y no parece querer entablar una conversación conmigo.

Yue abre los ojos, atento

— ¿En todo este tiempo, él no ha intentado contactarse contigo?

Niego con la cabeza, mirando el suelo

— Eso es extraño — Comenta Kero — ¿No le habrá pasado algo? Ese mocoso vivía por ti

Me sonrojo un poco más.

— He sabido de él mediante su prima, Meiling. Ella responde todas mis cartas, pero él ha dejado de hacerlo. Ella me ha dicho que ha estado normal, un poco retraído, y 'cumpliendo con los deberes de su familia', aunque nunca me ha comentado que clase de deberes son esos. Si le pasara algo a Shaoran, estoy segura que Meiling me lo haría saber.

— Concuerdo contigo — Me dice Yue — Lo mejor será que solamente nosotros estemos enterados. El descendiente de Clow, Shaoran, debe estar cumpliendo con otra misión, al parecer, y si no se quiere contactar contigo, alguna razón de peso tendrá. Sin embargo, me parece prudente que tengas su número de contacto por cualquier cosa. Él también estaba interesado en saber sobre las cartas y más importante aún, el posee una magia parecía a la tuya Sakura, estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo él también se ha hecho fuerte al igual que tú.

Asentí. Escribiría una carta a Meiling esa misma noche pidiéndole que se contacte conmigo lo más pronto posible.

Sentí como Touya habría la reja para que mi papá entrara el auto, me pare como un resorte.

— Cambia de identidad Yue, por favor, mi papá ya está aquí.

Yue rápidamente se convierte en Yukito y Kero va hacia la puerta, para abrirla y ver a mi hermano cargando unas bolsas muy pesadas.

Yukito me da una señal de que este tema no ha acabado y que seguiremos conversándolo después, pero no ahora, para que Touya no se entere. Pero al sentir su mirada penetrante en la nuca, sé que mi hermano se ha enterado.

.

.

El reloj marca medianoche. Tomoyo hace más de media hora está grabando el templo Tsukimine, y estoy segura que a estas alturas su brazo ya debe estar acalambrado, pero está tan atenta como yo para observar si Taiyo aparece entre la maleza como ayer.

— No siento su presencia — Me dice Kero, al lado mío. Yo asiento, tampoco la siento.

— ¿Están seguros que este fue el lugar en donde vieron al chico? — Pregunta Yue, mirándonos a ambos.

—¡Claro que sí, era este lugar! — Ladra Kero, pero no alcanza a gritar todo porque Yue se cae al piso de una manera extraña.

— ¡Buenas noches, queridos seres de luz!

Ahora puedo decir con completa certeza que esa es la voz de Taiyo, pero resuena en tantos lugares que no alcanzo a prevenir de donde proviene. Su presencia me envuelve, y no logro detectar el lugar exacto de ella.

Yue parece atrapado, en el suelo, intenta sacar sus manos, pero sus propias alas le impiden.

— ¡Aguanta Yue! — Le grito, y apenas termino, Kerverus cae al igual que Yue, acorralado por una magia invisible.

—¿Te gustó mi truco?

Taiyo aparece al lado mío, tan cerca, que su magia crea pequeñas chispas en todo mi cuerpo, repeliéndolo. Es un corto circuito, pero de poder, de magia, y sé que él también lo siente por que observa aquel espacio maravillado, sonriente, como el ganador de la lotería.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — Pregunto, observando a mis dos amigos en el suelo, intentando escapar de aquella magia

— ¿Qué, eso? — Apunta Taiyo, a los dos guardianes — Es un truco muy viejo. Ellos no deberían intervenir, dado que yo deseo pelear contigo, y nadie más

— ¿Por qué….?

No alcanzo a plantear mi pregunta dado que Taiyo da un salto, sacando de alguna parte un báculo, parecido al mío, de forma de un sol, saca un papel, del tamaño de una carta, parecidos a los que utilizaba Shaoran y realiza un conjuro.

— ¡Sol! — Grita él, y siento un resplandor increíblemente cegador que me incapacita, me abraza y quema. Caigo desde el techo y me golpeó la cabeza, que me deja unos momentos inconsciente.

— ¡Sakura! — Escucho gritar a Tomoyo, de lejos, y siento sus zapatos pisar el pavimento a gran velocidad, acercándome. Intento levantarme, y Tomoyo ya a esta a mi lado.

— ¡Tomoyo, lárgate! — Le pido, buscando una carta — Esto es peligroso.

— ¡Y trajiste publico! — Aplaude Taiyo — ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Sakura? ¿No sabes que esta clase de poder debe estar bajo llave?

— ¡Escudo! — La carta escudo se activa y envió a Tomoyo detrás de un árbol, bajo el cautiverio de la carta protectora, luego, tapando mi vista, activo la carta que creo que me servirá — ¡Sombra!

Sombra aparece y envuelve al sol con su manto, oscureciéndose todo. Sin embargo, al intentar abarcar todo el sol, sombra de despedaza y no logra superar la magia del sol. Taiyo se da cuenta de esto y va corriendo donde sombra, con el báculo en la mano.

— ¡Carta que fuiste convertida por Sakura, abandona aquella forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Taiyo!

¿¡Como!?

¿¡Qué!?

La carta sombra vuelve a convertirse en carta, pero esta vez, ya no es rosada, si no que dorada, y se devuelve en dirección a Taiyo, agarrando mi carta en el aire.

— Mi primera carta — Susurra, en una especie de transe.

— Pero, como…

Taiyo revierte su conjuro y ese gran solo desaparece, a su vez, y agarra aquella carta, guardándola en su bolsillo, al igual que la carta sombra.

Luego, se devuelve y me mira

— Te dije que me iba a convertir en el nuevo dueño de las cartas Clow — Suspira, caminando hacia mí — Y es una lástima que seamos enemigos, siendo que tú eres tan bella Sakura.

Su mano intenta acariciar mi pómulo, pero lo espanto con el báculo.

— Me quedan 50 cartas, anda despidiéndote de ellas, que no te van a extrañar.

Y con ello, desaparece.

Yo me quedo allí, en blanco.

 _¿Es esto posible?_

 _¿Es esto un sueño?_

 _¿él es real?_

— Sakura, Sakura

¿Cómo puede haberme robado Mi carta?

— Sakura, despierta, por favor

¿Cómo voy a proteger mis cartas?

— ¡Sakura!

Despabilo y veo a Kero, al lado mío, libre del hechizo de Taiyo. Yue, a su lado, tiene la misma cara de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? — Me pregunta. Y yo tengo la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

.

.

— ¡Nunca me avisaron que algo como esto podía suceder! — Reclame, caminado de un lugar hacia otro. Yukito y Kero estaban sentados en mi cama, ambos en silencio.

— ¡No lo sabíamos, Sakura! — Grita Kero devuelta — ¡Si hubiese sabido que algo así podía suceder, créeme que te hubiéramos entrenado y te hubiésemos explicado! No sé qué clase de magia maneja ese chico, pero es poderosa, tan poderosa, que logro quitarte una de las cartas más difícil de conseguir, y el mayor problema de todos, es que no sabemos cómo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Pensando.

Y es verdad. Sombra fue una de las primeras cartas que conseguí, y una que me costó mucho convertir, porque era una de las más fieles a Clow. Solo logre 'cazarla' con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Kero, quienes encendieron las luces de todo el instituto para que yo lograra atraparla. Sin embargo, cuando logre convertirla, ella siempre me apoyo para combatir todos los desmanes que hizo Clow para probarme como Card Captor. Pero ahora llega Taiyo, y con un simple conjuro, me quita una de mis cartas, una de mis primeras cartas, y todo esto en menos de 10 minutos.

¿Cómo sabe el sobre las cartas? ¿qué clase de poderes tiene? ¿cómo me encontró? Esta y muchas preguntas me vienen a la mente, pero no logro encontrar respuesta salvo a una. Su propósito. Taiyo quiere hacerse con todas las cartas, y convertirlas en su poder. Solamente eso sé.

Suspiro, de cansancio y agotamiento. Combatir su magia no es tan simple como la captura de una carta, esta magia proviene de una fuente llena de poder, que puede implicar la combinación de distintas fuentes de energía, pero por la forma de su báculo y el empleo de su primera carta, lo más probable es que su poder prevenga del sol, así como el mío viene de las estrellas.

El sol es un astro más grande que las estrellas. ¿Es por eso que es tan fuerte?

— Sakura — Me llama Yukito, yo lo observo — Lo mejor será que le escribas a Shaoran, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos — Guarda silencio, cambia de posición — Su magia es fuerte, se enfrentó a ti neutralizándonos a nosotros dos en un mismo momento, aquello proviene de una fuente de poder importante. Quizás si Shaoran nos ayuda, podemos combatir con él.

Asiento, ruborizada. Tener que enfrentarme a Shaoran, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, aún logra acelerarme el corazón y sentir que hay una oportunidad para nosotros dos. Mi shaoran…

— Lo mejor será que te vayas a acostar — Murmura Kero — Mañana debemos practicar la magia, hacernos más fuerte para contrarrestar la magia del maldito — gruñe, finalmente — mañana será un día largo.

Asiento con la cabeza y Yukito se levanta de mi cama, deseándome buenas noches, dirigiéndose a la pieza de invitados.

Kero apaga la luz de la pieza y yo prendo la lámpara del escritorio. Abro el primer cajón para sacar un lápiz y una libreta. Kero se sienta al lado mío, con el signo de interrogación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

— Le escribiré una carta a Meiling, para que avise a Shaoran sobre lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿No sería mejor que le mandaras una carta al mocoso? — Me pregunta Kero, moviendo juguetonamente su cola

— La verdad es que sí, pero como nunca obtengo respuesta de él, lo mejor será escribirle a alguien del cual si tengo respuesta, y en este caso es Meiling. Además — Sonrió — ella responde inmediatamente, así que mientras más luego envié esta carta y la reciba, más rápida será su respuesta.

.

.

 _Querida Meiling:_

 _¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Sé que es muy luego para escribirte esta carta,  
dado que aún no sé la respuesta de la anterior, mas era demasiado importante escribirte debido  
a extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en Tomoeda. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Si, tiene que ver con las cartas Clow.  
Yue, Kero y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que es muy importante contactarte  
debido a estos mismos acontecimientos, y que tú le hagas llegar esta información a Shaoran,  
si es que pudieras. Hace dos días, ha llegado un chico llamado Taiyo Usui a Tomoeda,  
quien ha venido a 'ser el nuevo dueño de las cartas Clow'.  
Aún no tenemos mucha información de este sujeto, salvo su apariencia física y sus poderes y…  
lo que es capaz de hacer. _

_Hemos tenido un enfrentamiento con él, donde participamos Kero, Yue y Yo. ¡El logro contrarrestar  
los poderes de Yue y Kero, mientras peleaba conmigo! Lamentablemente, esta lucha me llevo a la perdida  
de una carta, sombra, la cual él es el nuevo dueño._

 _Como te comento, es muy importante que Shaoran sepa de esta información,  
dado que Yue quiere toda la ayuda que podamos tener.  
Aún no somos capaces de cuantificar cuando poderoso es este sujeto,  
pero de que es poderoso, lo es, dado que él solo logro imposibilitar los poderes de los guardianes y el mío,  
para apoderarse de la carta… y si es capaz de eso, quizás es más poderoso de lo que podemos llegar a imaginar._

 _Por favor, respóndeme apenas leas esta información y contáctame contigo.  
Más abajo anoto mi teléfono, a pesar de que cambio en el último tiempo,  
es mucho más rápido contactarme contigo por vía telefónica que por cartas._

 _Meiling, lamento ser tan repetitiva, pero en verdad hace mucho tiempo no tenía ese sentimiento.  
He tenido pesadillas que me dejan gritando durante muchos momentos en la noche,  
y lo más probable es que este sujeto sea el implicado de estos terrores nocturnos._

 _Espero que este todo bien en Honk Kong. Te extraño demasiado. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_

 _Te quiere mucho…_

— ¿¡Qué haces en mi pieza!?

Él arruga el papel rápidamente y lo mete a su bolsillo, mira a su prima y sale de su pieza rápidamente. Meiling mira a Shaoran con una expresión anonadada, la verdad es que Shaoran no suele intrusear en asuntos ajenos de su familia, mucho menos en Meiling, pero en lo que sí está segura, es que siempre está atento al correo, ya sea si le llegara a una carta a ella, o a él, como, por ejemplo, para el día de su cumpleaños.

Observa como su primo sale de la pieza, y recuerda lo que Wei le dijo apenas llego de sus clases de artes marciales. Que una carta, a nombre de la señorita Sakura, había llegado de carácter urgente para la señorita Meiling y que la había colocado encima de su escritorio. La china de cabello azulado observa su escritorio y puede observar claramente que el envoltorio de la carta ha sido profanado y que la carta ya ha sido leída, seguramente por Shaoran, por que el sobre no contiene ni una sola hoja.

Con una sonrisa, Meiling confirma sus sospechas: Cada carta que viene con el remitente desde Tomoeda, con el nombre de Sakura, era leída sagradamente por su primo. Aunque sean las cartas dirigidas a Meiling, ella sabía que Shaoran leía esas cartas secretamente una vez que Meiling las abría y las guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Sabía que a pesar de lo frio y calculador que había crecido Shaoran en todos estos años, y a pesar de haber perdido contacto con Sakura, aún la quería, y la extrañaba, porque era el único regalo que le importaba abrir para su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su cara comienza a mutar de forma cuando se da cuenta, justamente, que su sospecha es cierta y su primo se mete en el correo de ella. Como una liebre, va corriendo hacia la pieza de su primo, y sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la abre de golpe.

Se queda pasmada.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le pregunta Meiling

Su prima observa como Shaoran está escondido entre medio de su closet, sacando distintas vestimentas. Una de ellas, es el traje que utiliza para combatir. En su cama, tiene abierta una pequeña mochila que va rellenando con ropa.

— A ti no te importa — Responde el, frio, guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

— Esa carta era de Sakura, e iba dirigida hacia mí — Refunfuña ella — Debes pasármela.

— Iba con un mensaje hacia mí — Susurra, guardando el tablero que señala la ubicación precisa de las cartas en un compartimiento de su bolso

— ¿Vas a ir a verla? ¿Está en problemas? — Menciona Meiling, preocupada, caminando hacia Shaoran

Él suspira, cerrando la cremallera del bolso.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, Meiling — Murmura Shaoran

— Quiero ir contigo

— No

— Eso ya no es tu decisión, Shaoran — Refunfuña la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Shaoran abre la boca, pero su prima lo interrumpe — Años atrás te seguí porque me gustabas, y teníamos nuestra promesa. Ahora, mis razones para ir son completamente distintas. Sakura también necesita de mí, no solamente de ti. Sé que no tengo magia, pero me he fortalecido notablemente en las artes marciales y no seré un estorbo. Sé que Sakura me necesita tanto o más que tú

Meiling trae el orgullo en sus ojos, incendiándose una chispa en ellos. Shaoran la mira, en silencio, sin siquiera moverse.

— Además ella piensa que ya no la quieres, porque repentinamente ya dejaste de hablarle — Acusa con un dedo, apuntando a su primo — y si quieres recuperarla, lo mejor es que me lleves a mí para que te ponga en buena palabra con ella. Di que sí, Shaoran.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Meiling, con una sonrisa porque sabe que ha ganado esta batalla y Shaoran, sin ningún cambio en su mímica facial, solo suspira.

— Si te conviertes en problema, te devuelves — Le advierte — En 5 minutos salimos

— ¡Excelente! — Grita Meiling, corriendo hacia su pieza para hacer la maleta.

Shaoran queda solo en su habitación, sintiendo el peso de la desesperada nota de Sakura en su bolsillo. De todas las cartas que le ha enviado Sakura a Meiling, esta es la que más le ha preocupado. Sabe que se ha hecho más fuerte, y sabe que debe tener esa sonrisa positiva y debe verse hermosa, y se siente como un tonto por no haberle respondido todas sus cartas en todos los años, pero es que no era bueno, ella debería tener el derecho de salir con otros hombres, de buscar nuevas aventuras, no debería esperarlo a él. ¿para qué? Si estaban a tanta distancia.

Ella era una mujer alegre, que, si quiera, podía tener a cualquier joven a su merced, con ese carisma que poseía, la entrega que daba a cada persona que se cruzaba en su vida, la facilidad que tenía para demostrar su amor. ¿Por qué iba a estar con él? ¿para drenar sus energías de purificación? No, eso jamás se lo podía perdonar. No podía perdonarse hacerla sufrir, hacerla esperar, darle un futuro incierto. No podía ser lo que Sakura Kinomoto quería.

Pero a pesar de los años, él también había tenido citas, pero siempre las comparaba con Sakura, y ninguna se parecía. O tenían el cabello muy largo, o eran muy amargadas, o les gustaba mucho el negro, o … no sé, ninguna era Kinomoto. Ninguna le atraía como lo hacía Sakura, con tan solo sonreír.

Ese sentimiento se resistía a desaparecer, porque cada maldito cumpleaños ella aparecía, como un fantasma, y le mandaba un pequeño presente que Shaoran atesoraba como hueso de santo.

A los 14, le envió un oso de felpa que se llamaba Sakura. Para ese entonces aún estaba en contacto con ella, alegrándose mucho de ese regalo y por el significado que tenía. Aquel oso estaba sentado encima de su escritorio, y cada una de sus hermanas se había encargado de molestarlo por tal regalo. Fue ahí cuando la familia de Shaoran comenzó a notar que existía cierta 'Sakura' que le enviaba correspondencia al joven Shaoran cada mes.

A los 15, le envió una funda para su katana, que tenía colgada detrás de su pieza. Era negra con detalles rojos, y quedaba impecable en su cuarto. Ese regalo le provocaba sentimientos, dado que acorde a la carta de la joven, fue el primer regalo que le hizo con su primer sueldo, ni más ni menos, y Shaoran se sentía culpable que ella le hubiese regalado algo así de caro con, lo que creía, era poco dinero de su primer trabajo.

A los 16, le envió una bufanda que ella misma tejió. Bufanda que tenía guardada debajo de su almohada, porque tenía el olor a ella. Seguramente, ella misma se habría probado la bufanda para que quedara con las medidas exactas. Hoy, esa bufanda ya no tenía el olor a cerezo que recordaba de ella, pero la tenía debajo de su almohada, porque era una cierta manta de protección.

A los 17, le regalo una foto de ellos luego de derrotar la carta de la esperanza, con los trajes diseñados por Daidouji. Ambos abrazados, jóvenes y felices. Ese mismo día, fue el día en que ella se declaró y se dieron su primer beso. La imagen está colocada al lado del oso, en un cuadro negro. Al reverso, tiene la fecha y el título 'El día más feliz de mi vida' con la letra de la muchacha.

A los 18, le regalo un CD con compilados de música que 'le hacían recordar a él'. Él podía imaginarse ese tono rosado que adornaba sus mejillas mientras escribía aquel mensaje. Lo escuchaba cada noche antes de acostarse a dormir. Y era tanto que lo escuchaba, que ya se sabía cada canción y el orden de estas.

Sin embargo, él no le había regalado nada desde los 16, cuando dejo de enviarles sus cartas a kinomoto, pensando que así, le daba la opción a kinomoto de elegir vivir una vida con alguien que, si estuviera a su lado, con alguien que, si la acompañara en su camino, con alguien que no le diera tantos problemas.

Porque si ella se transformara, dios no quiera, en su esposa, Sakura se convertiría en una Li, y Shaoran no quería eso para ella. Jamás.

— ¡Estoy lista! — Grita Meiling, con un gran bolso colgando de su brazo derecho — Nos vamos o qué.

Shaoran no dice nada, pero agarra su mochila, su espada y se acerca a Meiling, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

— Vámonos.

* * *

¡He aquí otro capitulo! y como les comente anteriormente, iré actualizando los lunes. ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia o las lectoras que dejaron rr!: **Lady Rinko, ELISA LUCIA V 2016 y Rossmery** , les agradezco del alma que se hayan tomado el tiempo para escribir un rr.

También les informaré que es un desafío importante para mi escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakura... siendo más grande, a veces siento que no lo pillo, y he editado y re-editado este capitulo muchas veces... pero creo que esto fue lo mejor que quedo. La historia en sí será narrada desde la perspectiva de Sakura y a veces en tercera persona, por si las moscas.

y aquí ya tenemos un poco las perspectiva de Shaoran, ¡espero hayan quedado feliz con este capitulo! por que se vienen cosas más interesantes.

¡Saludo a todas, que tengan una buena semana!


	3. Reencuentro con alguien especial

.

 **Chokehold**

 _Ready To Star_

Reencuentro con alguien especial

* * *

— ¡Más rápido! — Grita Kero, advirtiéndome del peligro.

— ¡Vuelo!

Mientras corría, las tan conocidas alas aparecieron en mi espalda y me elevaron por los aires, mientras esquivaba el ataque de Yue. Kero, por otro lado, se acercaba peligrosamente a mi mientras abría la boca para lanzarme uno de sus ataques con fuego.

— ¡Te estas quedando atrás, Sakura, si no lo esquivas te vas a lastimar! — Grita Tomoyo, filmando el ataque desde una posición segura.

Y tenía razón, esta mañana estaba más lenta que de costumbre, mis poderes se sentían desgastados, mis hábitos para dormir no habían sido los más adecuados porque de nuevo desperté gritando y con una pesadilla que me causaba claustrofobia. Amanecí con la sensación de ahorcamiento, y mi mano estaba a la altura de mi laringe, evitando esa sensación.

— ¡Cuidado!

Kero había lazando esas bolas de fuego y logre esquivar la gran mayoría, pero una me pego en la pierna, quemándome, provocándome un desequilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Antes de golpear el asfalto, Yue me recoge entre sus brazos y tocamos suavemente el piso.

— Muchas gracias — Suspiro, cansada, pero con una sonrisa.

— Estas cansada — Dice con apremio — Lo mejor será dejar el entrenamiento hasta aquí.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Kerverus, tocando el piso al lado nuestro

— Si, solo me duele un poco la pierna.

Ambos la observan, y efectivamente, hay una herida con forma redonda a la altura de la pantorrilla izquierda del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Entre conversaciones, todos decidimos ir a casa para curarme y descansar.

Han pasado 2 días desde que no vemos rastro de Taiyo, principalmente porque no hemos podido volver al templo. Quizás él ha estado esperándonos ahí, pero tanto Kero como Yue han observado que mi poder se ha debilitado con la usurpación de esa carta, por ende, sus poderes también se han debilitado y ambos han considerado que lo mejor es descansar por un par de días para poder ejecutar el próximo plan de ataque.

Miro hacia al frente para observar cómo tanto Yue como Kero, debaten abiertamente sobre este dichoso plan. Yue, mantiene ese semblante tan característico de sí, suave, pero a la vez frio, mientras que Kero parece perder los estribos fácilmente. En verdad me siento tan agradecida de los guardianes, debido a que, más que ser los guardianes de las cartas, siento que son mis guardianes. A ellos les debo mi vida, y prometí cuidarlos y tratarlos con respeto, pero ellos me entregan todo su amor, y en varias ocasiones me han entregado toda su energía para combatir en la misión pasada, por eso no puedo dejar de sentirme bendecida por los dos. No les puedo fallar ahora.

Una sonrisa cruza mis labios cuando miro a los dos, debatiendo sobre los posibles entrenamientos que se efectuaran los días siguientes. Yo me quedo atrás porque mi pierna me duele al caminar, y usar una carta en este momento es contraproducente porque sería gastar mi energía de manera innecesaria.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, esta solamente Touya, dado que mi papá está en la universidad haciendo clases, y al ver mi pierna, ladra con excesiva rabia en el tono de su voz.

— ¿¡Que le hicieron al monstruo!? — Grita, mientras me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva al living comedor.

— Es culpa de Kerverus — Murmura Yue, sentándose en el sofá, al lado mío, mientras se convierte en Yukito — Lastimo a Sakura mientras entrenábamos.

Touya manda una mirada asesina a Kero, quien se cruza de brazos.

— No hay tiempo que perder, es necesario que se reponga rápidamente y sepa atacar mientras esquiva los ataques…

— ¿No creen que le exigen mucho? — Pregunta mi hermano a través de la habitación del baño, posiblemente buscando el botiquín

— ¡No te preocupes! — Grito de vuelta — ¡Ellos solo hacen su trabajo y yo tengo que…Auch!

Yukito está mirando intensamente mi pierna, observando la quemadura de la pantorrilla. Su cara es pura preocupación cuando con un dedo, toca la zona quemada y grito de dolor.

Touya llega con el botiquín y se coloca en cuclillas al frente mío a la altura de mi pierna. De ahí saca una pomada de color blanquecino que esparce por el área afectada y que siento que me hace más mal que bien. Intento no quejarme, pero siento que las lágrimas están a punto de salir.

— No quiero que lastimen más al monstro, ¿de acuerdo? — Dice Touya, de manera severa, observando especialmente a Kero — Está bien que quieran entrenarla y que ella desarrolle sus potencialidades, pero esta no es la forma, y solo van a lograr cansarla y eso no servirá de nada.

Touya es una persona que nunca dice lo que dictan sus sentimientos, pero con pequeñas acciones como estas, sabes que muy en el fondo, te quiere. También lo había notado con lo celoso que se ponía cuando salía con Shaoran al cine o a dar vuelta por la plaza, porque siempre se _aparecía_ por en el lugar acordado. Y con el pasar del tiempo, muchos compañeros de clase me invitaron a salir, pero nadie logro concretar una cita porque ahí estaba Touya, con cara de pocos amigos, amenazando a quien si quiera se atreviera a tomarme la mano.

Cuando termina de esparcir la pomada, saca del botiquín un gran parche que coloca en la zona afectada.

— Quédate aquí, monstruo, trata de no moverte, voy a preparar la cena.

— Yo te ayudo — Se paró Yukito, en dirección a la cocina.

Yo, en posición prona, acomodo mi frente entre mis manos y suspiro. En verdad estoy muy cansada, pero tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para que ese…ladrón no me robe más cartas. Ya me ha dolido demasiado perder una, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar perder otra por un descuido… o porque mi poder se debilite.

— Oye, Sakura, en verdad lo lamento — Murmura Kero, al lado de mi oído derecho. Yo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, y su cola me hace cosquilla en la nariz, animándome — Esta situación me tiene estresado y solo quiero que seas la mejor, pero admito que en el día de hoy te sobre exigí y eso no está bien. Mira lo que logre — Señala mi pierna — Así no podrás mejorar.

— Gracias Kero — Sonrió, aceptando su disculpa — No te preocupes, ya sanará. Además, puedo entender tu estrés, porque yo también siento la presión de mejorar mis capacidades para poder recuperar la carta sombra y para que no me roben ninguna otra carta más. Tranquilo.

Ambos sonreímos y en este acto, alguien toca la puerta. Extrañada, miro la hora y efectivamente, a mi padre todavía le queda una última clase que dar antes de llegar. Confundida, le grito a Touya que yo abriré la puerta y me encuentro a Tomoyo, con cara de angustia.

— ¡Tomoyo! — La recibo, con un pie en el piso y el otro elevado por la quemadura — pasa por favor.

Ella entra saludándome esquiva. Consigo, trae una maleta, y toda esta situación me parece extraña. ¿Qué hace Tomoyo, con cara de angustia, una maleta a estas horas en mi casa?

Nos sentamos en el living mientras Yukito, gentilmente nos ofrece té helado. Él se va y Tomoyo no deja de preocuparme con su cara de resignación

— He venido — Comenta, finalmente — He venido por dos cosas, Sakura.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza, incitándola a que prosiga

— En primer lugar — Dice, abriendo la gran maleta, sacando uno de los tantos trajes que reconozco — Te vengo a dejar todos los trajes que diseñé para cuando te enfrentes a este terrible ladrón y te saques una foto con mi cámara, por favor — Murmura, entregándome ambas cosas. Yo quedo sorprendida, observando el traje de verde azulado que me entrega, junto a la cámara profesional — Lo segundo, es que quiero decirte que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice, y que efectivamente, me iré pasado mañana a Londres — Suspira, quejándose — mas, te advierto de antemano que volveré rápidamente por que no te puedo dejar sola. Iré para matricularme y esperar a los profesores que me dejen entrar a estudiar en el segundo semestre y no en el primero como tenía presupuestado…

— Tomoyo, no…

— Déjame terminar, por favor — Me calma ella, colocándome una mano encima de mi rodilla — Comenzamos este viaje juntas, y a mi parecer, debemos terminarlo juntas. Sé que, para ti, muchas veces, mis trajes te parecen una bobada y solo los usas porque yo te lo pido y me tienes aprecio — Yo hago una cara de molestia, indicándole lo contrario, pero Tomoyo me ofrece una sonrisa resplandeciente — Lo sé Sakura, no trates de engañarme. Sé qué te gustan mis trajes, pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir, preferirías combatir el mal con jeans y una polera simple. Sin embargo, ahora que me dices que todo vuelve al caos, no puedo irme de aquí sin antes saber que estarás sana, que combatirás el mal y me dejaras estar a tu lado, apoyándote mientras sucede. He estado contigo en todo momento, y si te dejo ahora, una parte de mí no va a estar tranquila en Londres… no lo estaré, por favor no insistas en ese tema. Yo sé que mi lugar, ahora mismo, es estar contigo, porque esto es impostergable, porque te quiero y por qué me necesitas, en cambio, Londres se puede atrasar, porque no me necesita tanto como tú, o como yo te necesito.

Las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos mientras Tomoyo decía sus sabias palabras. Sin darme cuenta, yo había tomado su mano que se había posado encima de mi rodilla, y la apretaba con fuerza. Ella limpio esas lagrimas que de igual forma se derramaron y me sonrió dulcemente.

— Muchas gracias Tomoyo — Le digo por fin, con voz estrangulada por la emoción — En verdad si te necesito a mi lado. No me imagino combatiendo el mal, como dices tú, sin tu compañía… o sin uno de tus trajes.

— ¡Además! — Reclama — ¿Quién grabara todas tus asombrosas hazañas si no estoy yo a tu lado?

Ella se rio suavemente y me brindo un abrazo, el cual recibí gustosa y me apoyé en su protección. Así estuvimos largamente hasta que mi hermano, con un aclarado de garganta, invito a Tomoyo a quedarse para la cena. Ella, excusándose con gracia, deserto dado que su mamá le había prometido cenar juntas en un restaurant de Tomoeda, pero que pronto iba a venir, de todas formas.

Se despidió de mi con otro abrazo y se subió al auto negro con vidrios polarizados, juntos con sus 4 guardaespaldas, marchándose.

A lo largo de nuestra historia, Tomoyo me ha acompañado en innumerables ocasiones colocándose ella misma en situaciones peligrosas, siendo salvada en cada una de ellas por mí, Kero o Shaoran, sin embargo, ella me ha salvado a mí en muchas otras ocasiones más, como cuando ella estuvo apoyándome cuando le dije mis miedos sobre Shaoran, que tenía este miedo a que me rechazara, o no me quisiera. Ella me estuvo apoyando cuando reprobaba en matemáticas y me ponía a llorar de frustración, o ella misma me protegía cuando me sentía mal porque siempre le gustaba que yo sonriera. Tomoyo era más que mi amiga.

.

.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — Dijimos los cuatro al unísono, dado que mi padre ya había llegado de sus clases y la cena estaba lista.

— ¿Papá, como te fue en tus clases? — Le pregunte, sorbiendo mi té

— Muy bien, hija, muchas gracias. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti en tu día?

— Muy bien — Le sonreí — De apoco me voy sintiendo mejor.

— El monstruo se cayó y se lastimó — Murmuro mi hermano, con un pedazo de camarón en su boca — Pero ya la curé y la herida no debería infectarse

Mi padre lucio sorprendido y preocupado

— Debes tener cuidado, Sakura. Siempre has sido un poco descuidada, pero hace tiempo habías dejado de tener una caída ¿Estabas distraída?

— Si, papá, pero de ahora en adelante no ocurrirá – Le sonreí.

Él también me sonrió.

.

.

— ¿Me puedes contar que decía la carta, Shaoran? — Pregunta su prima, mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad que la azafata indica amablemente

El heredero más pequeño del clan Li no responde, mira distraído a la azafata quien ahora está indicando las salidas de emergencias del avión. Meiling suspira, su primo siempre ha sido callado, pero ante preguntas directa siempre responde. Desde que leyó la carta está más sumido en sus pensamientos que lo 'normal', y ni siquiera han llegado a Tomoeda.

— Shaoran, por favor, dime — Dice ella, tocando suavemente su brazo. El deja de mirar a la azafata y mira los grandes ojos de su prima.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Me puedes decir que decía la carta?

Él saca el pedazo de papel arrugado de su bolsillo derecho y se lo tiende a su prima, quien lo mira sorprendida. Acepta el papel y rápidamente lo lee. Quedando más sorprendida, lo relee nuevamente mientras la azafata pasea por los pasillos con un cuenta personas, verificando que el cinturón este abrochado en todos los pasajeros.

— ¿Crees que esto es obra de Clow? — Pregunta Meiling finalmente, doblando el pedazo de papel.

— No sé, es probable

— Sakura nunca antes había pedido ayuda, ¿será que esto es más complicado, o antes no necesitaba de nuestra ayuda?

— Hace mucho tiempo que no ocurre nada por qué preocuparse, el tablero ha estado tranquilo durante todo este tiempo — Murmura Shaoran, mirando a su prima — Dudo que sea obra de Clow… pero él siempre tiene sorpresas

— Ojalá lleguemos a tiempo y podamos ayudarla — Dice Meiling, con voz preocupada

Shaoran no contesta, pero espera lo mismo.

— Oye… ¿y no estás nervioso por volver a ver a Kinomoto?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba. El castaño se remueve en su asiento, incomodo por aquella pregunta, pero se hace el desinteresado y toma la revista que ofrece el asiento de adelante, hojeándola con tedio.

— Lo digo porque… bueno — Prosigue Meiling, sabiendo que su primo sigue escuchándolo — Quizás ella ha encontrado a otra persona… en sus cartas me ha dicho que ella ha salido con otros muchachos y le ha ido bastante bien en las citas que ha tenido — Miente, con ambas cejas moviéndose sugestivamente — En cambio tú… pareces no ser un hombre demasiado romántico, Shaoran, pero el primer amor nunca se olvida…

— Sakura puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida — Suspira, con un deje de mal humor en el tono de su voz

— Te conozco tan bien, Shaoran, que sé que estas mintiendo, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — Le guiña un ojo — En todo caso, con lo despistada que es Kinomoto, te puedo apostar que no se dará cuenta que aún la amas… si es que tienes miedo que aún lo note, pero a mí, Li, a mí no me engañas.

Shaoran mira atentamente a Meiling, viendo como brillan sus ojos. Es verdad que ella ha crecido y madurado notablemente, tanto, que estos pequeños detalles no se le han ido de sus detectivescos ojos aun cuando él ha intentado por todos los medios esconder sus sentimientos. En cambio, sus hermanas han sido lobotomizadas con la idea que el pequeño lobo es un sin corazón, un tipo frio y calculador que solo le interesa permanecer en paz con el mundo e involucrarse emocionalmente lo menos posible con personas que no forman parte de sus familiares, porque sabe que los _extranjeros_ no son recibidos con buenos ojos por parte de la dinastía Li.

— No te preocupes por tu mamá, sé que ella va a querer mucho a Sakura — Continua ella, girando su cabeza hacia la ventana — La tía Ieran es una mujer muy dura, pero cuando sepa cuanto amas a Sakura y cuanto esperas compartir con ella y lo feliz que te hace, la va aceptar… tarde, pero la va aceptar. Sabes que es momento de romper ciertas reglas y sé que por eso no quieres a Kinomoto en tu vida.

— Meiling, deja de hablar bobadas, por favor

— Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que cuentas conmigo como cupido — Le guiña nuevamente el ojo.

La cara de Shaoran no cambia ni un ápice, sigue tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero hay algo, algo muy adentro suyo que se inflama, y tiene cabida en su pecho, y sabe el nombre de ese sentimiento que por años ha reprimido, porque ese sentimiento es la puerta de entrada de otros muchos más fuertes, pero ahí está, y por un momento, se siente bien: La esperanza.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunté a Kero, cuando vi que el libro que contenía las cartas Sakura se iluminaba y flotaba en la habitación.

— No quería abrirlo hasta que llegarás tú, creo que está intentado comunicarse contigo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos con cierta aprensión, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado, escuchando sus múltiples voces susurrantes con distintos grados de miedo. Repartí las cartas en el aire, dándome cuenta que la que más fulgor esparcía por la habitación era espejo. Saque el báculo y active la carta, quien se materializó tomando mi forma natural con mi pijama.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás? — Le pregunto a espejo, preguntándole por ella y demás cartas —, ¿cómo están todos?

Ambas no sentamos en mi cama, ella luciendo muy acongojada.

— Las cartas y yo estamos preocupadas por sombra. Hace un tiempo que no viene a nosotras y sentimos su ausencia…. ¿alguien…?

Asentí

— Alguien me la robó. Alguien está intentado robarme mis cartas para convertirlas en sus cartas y se llevó a sombra, ahora ya no es una carta Sakura, si no que una carta Taiyo…

Espejo tirita de nervios, y yo le doy la mano.

— Luz está muy triste, sombra era una carta muy amiga de ella y se siente muy sola — Comenta, apretando mi mano — ¿Esto va a seguir pasando? No…no queremos estar separadas

— ¡Prometo hacer todo lo que este bajo mi alcance para poder recuperar a sombra! Esto es algo que no podíamos haber previsto, y este mago desconocido robo esta carta. Estoy intentando fortalecerme para recuperar a sombra, porque este mago es muy fuerte, pero yo también lo soy.

Espejo sonrió un poco.

— ¡Ojalá puedas encontrar pronto a sombra! ¡Nosotras te vamos a ayudar en lo que sea!

— ¡Muchas gracias! Son muy amables — Le digo con una sonrisa. Luego, me acuerdo de la pregunta. — Oye, ¿tú de casualidad sabes algo respecto a esto? ¿Qué alguien me puede robar una carta mía, a pesar de haberla convertido con mi magia?

Espejo me miro durante mucho tiempo, analizando mi respuesta, hasta que respondió

— La verdad es que, si se puede, pero no hay nadie tan despiadado para hacer eso — Aseguro, cruzando ambos brazos — Cuando un mago recupera todas las cartas Clow y se adueña de ellas, los demás magos no insisten en poseerlas porque saben que este taumaturgo las recupero a pulso y puso todo de sí para lograrlo, además… coordinar todas las cartas y lograr la aceptación de todas ellas es un gran logro que muy pocos magos han logrado con el paso de los años — Comento — de hecho, solo recuerdo a Clow y a ti, haberlo logrado. Los demás, lo han intentado a la fuerza, y por lo que tú me dices, este nuevo mago también lo está intentando… a la fuerza — Sus ojos lucen afligidos, su voz se hace un murmullo desalentador — Sombra debe estar resistiéndose a su magia para estar contigo, pero la magia de este mago debe ser tan fuerte y resistente, que no le permite ser feliz.

— Entonces, me quieres decir que… ¿existen otros magos que han intentado apoderarse de las cartas?

Espejo asiente, convincente.

— Claro que sí, pero la mayoría lo intento cuando las cartas aún éramos propiedad de Clow, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún no éramos capturadas por ti, y como Clow era el mago más poderoso del mundo, ningún contrincante podía con él, por eso nadie nunca nos pudo separar… o poseer — Realiza una pequeña pausa, suspirando — Además, todos esos magos que combatieron contra Clow, eran seres despiadados, que querían poseernos para aumentar su poder y así poder ser reyes o emperadores de distintos lugares porque sabían que usando las cartas podrían provocar mucho daño y destrucción. Debes entender que la perdida de una carta, cuando estamos todas reunidas, nos debilita a nosotras también, porque ya estamos tan acostumbradas a compartir al unísono que esta pérdida se siente… fatal. Es como que un miembro de tu familia desapareciera y no supieras donde está.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en cómo las respuestas de Espejo aclara muchas dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza, pero que lamentablemente, genera otras más. Si, es posible arrebatarme las cartas, pero ningún mago ha logrado hacer eso antes por que Clow era muy poderoso, por ende, lo mejor sería elevar mi poderío entrenando a diario y….

La mano de espejo me distrae, por que vuelve a tocar la mía.

— Sombra está cerca… ¿Lo sientes?

Y es verdad, de nuevo puedo sentir, muy sutilmente, la presencia de Taiyo, así que debe andar lejos, pero bordeando el perímetro, seguramente esperándome.

— ¡Voy enseguida! — Le digo a espejo, mientras Kero sale por la ventana.

— ¡Suerte! — Murmura espejo antes de convertirse en carta nuevamente y la atajo al aire.

Rápidamente saco todas las cartas del libro y me las guardo en el bolsillo. Estoy a punto de salir por la ventana, pero algo me detiene, miro hacia atrás y puedo ver la maleta que me dejo Tomoyo, y no puedo creer lo que voy hacer, pero agarro el teléfono y lo hago.

.

.

— ¡TE VES HERMOSA! — Grita Tomoyo, ni bien me ve desde el asiento trasero de su auto. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ya está abajo, con sus 4 guardaespaldas, y la cámara de video de su celular, grabando.

— He…, gracias Tomoyo — Murmuro, nerviosa. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de usar sus trajes, y ese era un poco más relevador de lo que usaba cuando más pequeña.

Los shorts los sentía _un poco_ cortitos, y esta hacia juego con una blusa blanca, ajustada a la cintura pero que se extendía hasta el final de los shorts, semi transparente. Unas botas largas y azules contrarrestaban con lo blanquecino. Podría creer que la inspiración de este atuendo era de un ángel…un poco sexy.

El coche partió, Tomoyo se despidió de sus 4 guardaespaldas y nos adentramos al templo Tsukimine, notando el aumento de la presencia de Taiyo, también.

— Concuerdo con tu amiga, te ves preciosa

Taiyo, el ladrón, estaba encima de la copa de un enorme cerezo, observándonos desde arriba con una sonrisa siniestra. Kero, al lado mío, gruñe, colocándose en posición de ataque. Yo lo apunto con mi báculo, esperándome cualquier posible ataque por parte de él, ya que sus apariciones y desapariciones no me pueden pillar desprevenida.

— Pero…. ¿Qué te paso en la pierna, Sakura? — Murmura, bajando del árbol mientras flota en una nube, seguramente diseñada por un conjuro.

— ¡Entrégame a Sombra! — Le grito, una vez que él toca el piso.

Solo un par de metros me separan de él.

— ¿Y por qué… no vienes a por él?

Activa su báculo, sin siquiera decir un conjuro y lo despliega ante mí, espera un par de segundos, mirándome fijamente y de su bolsillo saca mi carta convertida por él.

Él grita ¡Sombra! Y la carta se activa porque del piso, todas las sombras proyectadas desde los árboles, e incluso la mía, toman forma conformándose una figura de tres dimensiones que flota por un instante al frente mío, formándose su verdadera apariencia. La observo durante unos segundos, viendo su postura de aflicción, pero de su capa, a la altura de su cara, dos gemas doradas y brillantes me miran, y sé que está bajo el control de Taiyo. No pasa ni medio segundo, en donde Taiyo mueve su báculo, y sombra se vuelve a convertir en una masa uniforme de penumbras que viene en mi dirección a gran velocidad.

— ¡Salto! — Conjuro, mientras las alitas me nacen en los talones de las botas y reboto de copa en copa de árbol, evitando a sombra.

 _Sombra, ¿Por qué me atacas? Pensé que éramos amigas. Sé que él te está manipulando, pero por favor, no quiero hacerte daño._

La carta, al igual que la primera vez que la capture, intenta atraparme y genera caos a donde quiera que salte. Estar saltando, además, consume gran parte de mi energía y mis saltos dejan de ganar potencian como lo hacía al principio, y mi pierna izquierda comienza a doler.

— ¡Por favor, sombra, para! — Le ruego, mientras esta pisa mis talones. No intenta disminuir su velocidad, ni siquiera se inmuta ante mis palabras.

— ¡Por más que la quieras a tu lado, Sakura, Sombra es mía! — Grita Usui, desde el otro lado del templo, y sé que tiene razón.

No me queda más remedio.

— ¡Luz! — Grito, activando la carta.

Por un momento, puedo ver la figura de luz alegre de ver a sombra, pero su semblante cambia inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta que sombra ya no es su amiga, si no que un enemigo.

Luz brilla, se dispara, sube, pero mientras sube, sombra la acorrala y baja. Luz cae, todo es tan rápido, que quedo congelada siendo un espectador de otra de mis perdidas. Sé que luz es una carta más poderosa que sombra, pero ahí esta sombra, apoderándose de luz, y ahí veo a Taiyo, ascendiendo su báculo para…

— ¡No! — Grito, saltando hacia él.

Cuando llego, evito que logre convertir a luz en una de sus cartas, pero sombra me paraliza y Taiyo me golpea con su báculo en la cabeza tan fuerte, que salgo disparada chocando contra una muralla de cemento.

…

…

Es… otra presencia.

…

Y lo siento.

Siento su presencia. Es tan clara como el día. Una pequeña sonrisa esta en mis labios, porque hasta puedo imaginar su pelo café caoba y sus ojos dorados, brillantes. Sé que está aquí. Sé que es él.

— ¡Dios del viento, ve! — Grita Shaoran, lanzando una ráfaga de viento en dirección a Taiyo, quien se desestabiliza, al igual que sombra. Luz vuelve a mí, con su cara de preocupación que apenas si puedo notar, porque todo da vueltas, pero vuelve.

No la he perdido.

— ¡Sakura!

¿Meiling?

— ¡Sakura, abre los ojos!

¿Meiling, eres tú?

Lo intento, en verdad intento abrir los ojos, pero me pesan. Mi cuerpo tirita. Sé que él está aquí. Y Meiling está aquí, porque esa era su voz. Esa era su voz.

— ¡Están!...esta-an aquí— Digo, luchando contra mis parpados. Alguien me sujeta de los brazos, y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Si traes amigos, Sakura, entonces yo también traeré a los míos! – Escucho a Taiyo, a los lejos, muy lejos.

Siento una corriente eléctrica en mi cadera, y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Ahí está! el tercer capitulo!

Lamento tanto el retraso, pero hoy, y este fin de semana que paso ha sido de locos. A mi papá se le ocurrió un viaje de último momento y recién llegue hoy en la madrugada... y me he pasado gran parte del día durmiendo y yendo a la peluquera a que me tiñera el pelo (?) y estuve HORAS, MUCHISIMAS HORAS.

Pero en fin, aqui está el capitulo. si todo sale bien y a mi papá no se le ocurre hacer un viaje loco de nuevo, volvere a actualizar el lunes, pero si les prometo una actualización a la semana... aun que sea poco, es lo que hay :)

gracias a las personillas que me dejaron rr!: KityTyKitt, Lady Rinko y Elisa Lucia V.

El único adelanto que les puedo dar es que: habra conversaciones entre Shaoran y Sakura, ¡por fin!

Espero que tengan una buena noche! grcias por leer


	4. Todos los Sentidos

**.**

 **Ready To Start**

 _Chokehold_

Todos los sentidos

* * *

Siento… siento una cosquilla en mi mejilla, tranquilizadora.

Y luego, de a poco, voy sintiendo el dolor de cada miembro de mi cuerpo, siendo el mayor suplicio en mi cabeza. Soy capaz de notar como mi casco bombea de dolor, la siento hinchada como un edema.

Y puedo sentir un calor en mi pantorrilla izquierda, quizás… también aprovecharon de colocarme la pomada nuevamente.

Me tranquiliza, esa caricia, me tranquiliza, y en verdad no quiero acabe. Ojalá siga, ojalá continúe y nunca acabe.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? — Escucho su murmullo.

Y en verdad espero que sea él, pero no estoy segura.

Hace mucho tiempo no sé cómo es su timbre de voz, porque la de este hombre es mucho más grave. Tampoco sé cómo será su tacto, porque la de este hombre es más áspera, pero tan llena de afecto, que no me importa.

Solo puedo distinguir una sola cosa, y es el olor. El huele a Shaoran. Y quiero creer que se siente como Shaoran.

Intento abrir los ojos, y el cosquilleo en mi mejilla para.

 _Por favor, no pares._

Al abrirlos, me cuesta acostumbrarme a la luz. No puedo ver nada durante segundos. La luz me hace doler la cabeza, viene un vértigo que no me espero y todo da vueltas. Cierro mis ojos tan rápido que aquello me marea también. Sin embargo, estoy consciente, estoy consciente por todo el dolor de mi cabeza, por el aroma que siento, por la presencia al lado mío y por qué estoy casi segura que es Shaoran, pero necesito abrir los ojos, y mirarlo para calmar mi corazón.

— ¡Sakura! — Escucho la voz preocupada de mi hermano. Sé que toma mi mano y no es el mismo cosquilleo, sino un calor fraternal.

— Agua — Murmuro. Tengo la garganta seca, mi tono de voz es más grave, y necesito con urgencia agua.

Alguien coloca un vaso en mis labios. Trago, trago todo el contenido, y me duermo de nuevo.

.

Escucho voces alrededor.

— Olvídalo, no me voy a ir a Londres si ella está así, me necesita, ¿Cómo quiere que me vaya Shaoran?

¿Shaoran?

— Estamos yo y Meiling para cuidarla, además está el zopenco de su hermano, Kerverus y Yue en la planta baja, y, por si fuera poco, su padre no ira mañana a trabajar para cuidarla. Somos seis personas completamente capacitadas para cuidarla, súbete a ese maldito avión, Daidoji — Responde él — Se lo prometiste.

Quedan en silencio, porque no escucho a nadie más hablar.

— No me fio de ti — Responde después Tomoyo — Ya le rompiste el corazón una vez, no quiero que se lo rompas de nuevo. Meiling la puede cuidar, pero tu perdiste ese derecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Nunca hacia escuchado la voz de Tomoyo enojada, ni tampoco me la podría imaginar, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo, pero se escucha muy ruda, y ha dejado a Shaoran sin palabras, o al menos eso creo, porque no puedo abrir los ojos, solo puedo escuchar. Y en verdad deseo que no peleen. Ellos deben llevarse bien, ellos eran amigos.

— Escucha, no fue esa mi intención, quiero decir, no lo hice con esa intención… espero que ella… tú, me perdonen, pero ahora voy a estar con ella, te guste o no te guste. Y tú te vas a subir a ese avión, te guste o no te guste, porque se lo prometiste, y no puedes perder esta oportunidad. Ya te lo dije, somos muchas personas cuidándola, y te puedo prometer que el molestoso de su hermano tampoco me quiere cerca, y solo por Meiling es que me deja estar aquí, así que no podré lastimarla.

Ahora era el momento de Tomoyo de callar. Escucho ruidos, cosas siendo movidas, tomadas, dejadas, la puerta del dormitorio siendo cerrada, y un suspiro.

Y su presencia más cerca.

Más cerca.

Hasta que vuelve el hormigueo en mi mejilla, y puedo volver a dormir.

.

— Sakura

Por favor, el sueño.

— Sakura, hija.

Intento parpadear, esta vez lo consigo sin menos esfuerzo por que hay poca luz en el cuarto. Solamente esta prendida la lámpara de mi escritorio, así que logro incorporarme, con un pequeño mareo. Acomodo la vista y sé que es mi papá, pero la mueca que trae me preocupa.

— Hija, necesito que comas un poco, ¿está bien?

— S-si.

Tomo la cuchara, pero se me resbala de las manos. El toma mis manos entre las suyas y las besa.

— ¿Qué te paso, hija mía? — Murmura, muy preocupado. Sus ojos más brillosos que lo normal.

— P-paapà, no te preo-ocupes, por favor — Le intento sonreír, pero hasta sonreír, duele — Me caí… tu sabes lo torpe que soy.

— Esto es el resultado de las cartas Clow, ¿cierto? — Murmura, entre suspiro.

Hace tiempo que las cartas Clow no son noticias para mi papá, y seguramente hubiese estado más que en desacuerdo a que yo fuese una card captor cuando tuve que hacer tantos malabares a los 10 años para encontrar las cartas, pero nunca, nunca había sido tan despistada para que me viera en este estado, y sé que le dolía. Le dolía ver a su pequeña en este estado tan deplorable.

— Si papá, pero no te preocupes, por favor.

El no dice nada. Tomo la cuchara y la deposita en mi boca. Por fin me di cuenta que en realidad tenía mucha hambre, y que me costaba abrir la boca por un vendaje alrededor de mi cabeza.

Así estuvimos durante mucho tiempo, el alimentándome, yo comiendo y tragando, hasta que la sopa desapareció y el dejo la bandeja al lado de mi cama, en silencio.

— Sé que no te puedo pedir que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, porque es algo muy importante para ti y el mundo… — Dijo — Pero en verdad me gustaría que tuvieras mucha precaución y aceptes la ayuda que los jóvenes Li te pueden brindar. No quiero que hagas esto tu sola — Menciono, acariciando la palma de mi mano — ¿me puedes prometer esto?

Le sonreí, dando una respuesta positiva.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y tomo la bandeja, no sin antes darse media vuelta.

— ¿Puedes recibir visitas, o quieres descansar?

Me sorprendí. Miré mi despertador, que marcada las 23.48, siendo ya demasiado tarde.

— ¿Quién está?

— Bueno, Tu hermano, Yukito, Meiling, Shaoran… Tomoyo había estado toda la tarde, pero prefirió no levantarte y debe estar tomando su vuelo a Londres… Estaba muy preocupada por ti, más tarde deberías llamarla.

— Claro, la llamare — Conteste — Pero me siento muy cansada, la verdad preferiría que nadie me viera en esta condición, me gustaría descansar. Además, ya es tarde, mis amigos deben estar exhaustos y deberían descansar t-tambien.

— ¿Estas segura? Shaoran se veía muy predispuesto a subir — Me dice, llegando hacia la puerta — de hecho, el te quería dar la comida pero como tú no lo veías hace mucho tiempo… preferí hacerlo yo.

¿Shaoran… aún está aquí?

Mi corazón aleteo como loco e intente sonreír.

— Esta bien, hazlos pasar.

— No te preocupes, no dejare que te entretejan hasta tan tarde, solo serán unos minutos.

Asentí.

Nerviosa, y jugando con mis pulgares, espere a que entraran. El primero en llegar fue mi hermano, quien me abrazo y me despeino el pelo. Se veía muy preocupado, pero siguió bromeando con que había dejado un hoyo de gran profundidad en la pared de cemento, como hacían los monstruos. Me alegró saber que su sentido del humor seguía intacto. Entre tanto, llego Yukito, con una cara de pena inmensa, seguramente porque Yue no participo de la pelea, y quizás creía que podía haber impedido el enfrentamiento. Pero lo calme, comentándole que no era su culpa, por ningún motivo.

Salieron, y luego entro Meiling siendo un mar de lágrimas, sola. Me abrazo y lloro todavía más fuerte. Me recrimino que como me atrevía. Que que me creía. Que estaba loca. Que casi me mataban. Que me faltaba cerebro. Que nunca más lo hiciera. Que comiera. Que me portara bien. Que me tomara los analgésicos. Que Shaoran estaba aquí. Que ahora él iba a entrar. Que ahora se despedía. Que durmiera, pero durmiera de verdad y no con pesadillas. Que se despedía. Que me besaba. Que lloraba otro poco. Que abría la puerta y salía.

Y podía sentir su presencia, incluso subiendo cada peldaño de la escalera. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y se quedó un largo rato con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, quizás, meditando. La abrió, y ahí estaba el hombre del que seguía enamorada. Vestido de negro entero, entro a la habitación. Su pelo seguía con el mismo corte, sus ojos con el mismo color, quizás un poco más claro, pero sus facciones eran más duras, se veía un tipo más duro, no como un joven de 17 años, si no como un hombre. Mi habitación repentinamente ahora era demasiado chica para él.

Me miraba, me miro durante minutos que se me hicieron interminables, y yo lo mire a él, cada movimiento que hacía, como se sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio con mucha gracia, como acercaba la silla de mi escritorio. Como, gentilmente, colocaba una mano en mi hombro, que comenzaba a cosquillar, hasta acostarme despacio. Intento hablar en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca unió dos palabras que significaran algo. Shaoran no era bueno con las palabras, pero siempre fue excelente en los gestos.

— Te extrañé — Le dije, cuando vi que abría por quinta vez la boca para decir algo. Él se calló y me acaricio la mejilla, cerré los ojos ante su tacto.

— Descansa Sakura.

Y como si fuera el guardián de mis sueños, el sueño se apoderaba de mí, lentamente, y poco a poco se me hacía más lejano.

— No te vayas — Le suplique

— Nunca — me prometió.

.

.

Desperté con el olor a desayuno. Fui consciente que era temprano por la mañana, quizás las nueve o diez de la mañana. Mi estómago rugía por un poco de comida y la luz ya no me molestaba de manera significativa como ayer. Intente ponerme de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, despertando cada miembro de mi cuerpo con dificultad, pues todavía parecían agarrotados y aún dormidos.

Soy capaz de sentarme en mi cama y ver como juegan los dedos de mis pies. Noto que la herida en mi pantorrilla se ha curado casi por completo, quedando un diminuto circulo de color más oscurecido que mi tono normal, la toco por curiosidad y ya no me duele. Sonrió feliz.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y me levanto, no sin algo de dificultad, un leve vértigo se apodera de mi pero logro controlarlo sujetándome de mi escritorio, suspirando, me pongo mis pantuflas y me predispongo a bajar a desayunar, dado que escucho voces abajo, muchas personas hablando… pareciera una fiesta.

— ¡Kero no te comas el pastel, es para Sakura! — Chilla Meiling, lo más probable que a mi amigo glotón

— ¡Queda mucho postre para Sakura, ya cállate!

— ¡Entre tú y Yukito se van a comer toda la comida y no quedara nada para ella! — Murmura mi hermano, seguramente retando a los dos.

Yo sonrió mientras avanzo al pomo de mi puerta, apenas toco el manojo esta se abre. Me asusto, y de la sorpresa, voy hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, pero él me sujeta, y yo no me caigo.

Sé que es él, porque su aroma es más fuerte que ayer. Es un olor a madera mojada y bosque. Nos miramos un momento, y yo no puedo calmar el sonrojo que aparece en mis mejillas ante su escrutinio, su mirada me parece aún más intimidante que cuando éramos niños.

— Me-Me asustaste, Shaoran — Logro responder, como una tonta

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta él, colocándome nuevamente de pie

Se aleja, y el cosquilleo deja de existir, permitiéndome pensar con más claridad. Tengo que elevar la vista para verlo mejor, es mucho, mucho más alto de la última vez que lo vi. Se ve que también está más tonificado, tiene una espalda mucho más ancha, y puedo notar que unos músculos se marcan suavemente en sus brazos.

— Sakura — Llama mi atención de nuevo, y juro que una mariposa se mueve en mi estómago al escucharlo decir mi nombre — ¿Estas bien?

— Si — Le sonrió con sinceridad, y con algo de nerviosismo — Justamente iba a bajar para desayunar, solo me sorprendiste al abrir la puerta, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

El relaja su semblante, solo un poco. Y nota algo en mi cabeza, llevando su dirección a mi pelo.

— Te creció…el pelo — Comenta, anonadado. Lo acaricia suavemente en toda su longitud. Y la verdad es que casi alcanza el largo de Tomoyo, pero solo llega a la altura de mi espalda media. Me sonrojo con su comentario.

— Si, me lo he dejado crecer un poco — Susurro, de repente cohibida por la situación.

Sentir a Shaoran aquí, en mi pieza, me parece un poco surrealista después de todos estos años sin haber recibido ninguna clase de respuesta desde los 16 por él. Ver su preocupación me descasilla de la idea preconcebida que tenía de él. ¿Aún siente nuestra unión? ¿aún le importo?

Tomando su mano, la llevo a mi pecho. Shaoran abre muchos los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunto, intentando crear una pregunta coherente — ¿Por qué no me respondiste en todos estos años, Shaoran? — Bajo la mirada, su mano caliente entre las mías — Es que…. Es que… ¿deje de importarte?

Los ojos de mi querido Shaoran se agrandan aún más y un rastro de rabia se logra atisbar en sus ojos color ocre.

— No es eso, Sakura — Murmura, con cierto rastro de rabia en su hablar — ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁS! — Grita Kero, llegando directamente a mi cara, chocando con mi nariz — ¡Te ves mejor que ayer! — Ríe escandalosamente, pero feliz.

Yo suelto la mano de Shaoran, y el también parece dejarme ahí. Pero no me doy por vencida, tengo que obtener respuestas por parte de él en el tiempo que sea necesario

— ¿Por qué no bajamos todos a desayunar? — Me pregunta Kero, tirando de mi pijama para que avance.

Shaoran gruñe, me toma de las manos y despacio me va guiando hacia la salida de mi habitación. En todo el momento, el no suelta mis manos, seguramente para ser mi pilar por si me caigo, y se asegura de que esta sentada en mi puesto para poder sentarse en el suyo.

Cuando llego al comedor, todos parecen muy feliz porque me vuelva a recuperar. Meiling me abraza y mi padre me coloca mi desayuno favorito: Huevos fritos, salteado de verduras y tortillas de arroz.

Me lo como todo, mientras todos los demás hablan. Siento un hambre voraz parecido al de Yukito, pero no puedo parar de comer y apenas estoy terminando la primera roción, le pido a mi papá por una segunda más.

— Si sigues así te vas a comer hasta le mesa, Monstruo — Dice Touya — Menos mal cocinamos de más en esta ocasión. No te vayas a comer todo lo que queda en el refrigerador…

— ¡Hermano! — Gruño

— Pero si hasta gruñes como un monstro — Murmura él, haciéndome rabiar aún más

— Sakura — Llama mi papá, cambiando su cara de felicidad a una concentración — Quería conversar contigo acerca de las cartas Clow

Toda la mesa se queda en silencio. Hasta Yukito deja de comer para prestar atención

— ¿Qué pasa con eso, papá? — Pregunto, limpiándome los labios con una servilleta.

— No sé si alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que llegaron las cartas a mi poder — Me sonríe — Dado que accidentalmente tú las abriste estando en mi biblioteca, ¿no es así?

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Es verdad, más de una vez se me había pasado por la mente aquella pregunta, pero como mi papá no era un miembro activo en la captura de las cartas Clow, lo quería afuera de todo el peligro que podía ocasionar, por lo que callaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo, ahora que él es participe de este mundo, él podría, por fin, aclarar este malentendido.

— La verdad es que los Kinomotos también somos descendientes del mago Crow.

— ¡¿Queeeeeee?! — Grita Kero, Meiling y yo al mismo tiempo

— Si, verás. El libro de las cartas Clow ha pertenecido por generaciones a los Kinomoto, pero lamentablemente, ninguno de nuestros antepasados podía utilizarlo porque no poseía la magia suficiente — Suspira — En mis años de juventud, yo mismo intente conjurar y aprender la magia del Mago Clow para acceder a las cartas, pero el libro nunca se abrió conmigo. Sin embargo, mi deber era proteger aquel libro, a pesar de no poseer magia, para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas — Sonríe tiernamente y me mira — Por suerte, tú fuiste la elegida con el don de la magia, al igual que tu hermano Touya, pero el libro te escogió a ti, Sakura, para cumplir aquella misión.

— Entonces — Murmuro, jugando con mis manos — ¿Tu sabías todo este tiempo sobre las cartas, su poder, y los acontecimientos que ocurrían en Tomoeda?

El sonrió, asintiendo

— Claro que sí. En un principio me costó pensar que tu tuvieras que estar involucrada en ello, pero desde pequeña nos dimos cuenta que tenías dotes para la magia, junto con Touya — Explica, mirando a mi hermano al otro extremo de la mesa — Desde niños jugaban con magia y ni siquiera se daban cuenta. Con Nedeshiko muchas veces encontrábamos nuestros gatos flotando arriba de la mesa, o ustedes transformando el agua en sólido, en otras ocasiones podía ver las almas de las personas cuando íbamos al cementerio a ver a la abuela, y siempre fue muy normal en ustedes.

Miro a mi hermano. La verdad, si recuerdo haber tenido un gato cuando pequeña, pero que murió cuando yo tenía apenas 5 años, mas no recuerdo haber jugado con él con magia. El rostro de Touya me parece expresar que mi papá efectivamente, está en lo cierto, y que si jugábamos con magia, cuando niños.

— Tú no le dabas la debida importancia, pero Touya sí — Prosiguió mi papá — Es por eso que Touya no desarrolló los poderes que tenía tanto como tú, porque sabía que aquello conllevaba una gran responsabilidad.

— No me daba miedo — Refunfuño Touya, contra atacando la explicación de mi papá — Es que no le veía el uso a esa clase de magia, más que problemas. Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver las almas de la gente muerta, comenzó con las pesadillas y yo era el que tenía que escuchar sus gritos de monstruo cada noche, por eso evité que ella siguiera 'jugando' con su magia.

— Entonces — Comenta Shaoran, al lado de Meiling — ¿Los Kinomoto también son desencintes del mago Clow? Si es así, ¿Por qué el clan Li no lo sabía? Nosotros no sabemos de ningún otra familia o clan que sea descendiente del mago, me parece… casi… imposible.

— La forma de actuar del mago Clow, a veces, es muy sospechosa — Comenta mi papá, con una sonrisa a Shaoran — A decir verdad, yo tampoco tenía idea que había otros descendientes del mago Clow aparte de nosotros. Cuando conocimos el clan de los Li, también fue como un balde de agua fría para nosotros.

— Es decir — Interrumpo — Esto quiere decir que… ¿pueden existir más descendientes directos del mago Clow?

Shaoran y mi papá asienten al mismo tiempo.

— O sea que… — Susurra Meiling

— O sea que Taiyo Usui podría ser también, descendiente de Clow — Completa Shaoran.

.

Luego de ese gran desayuno, Meiling y Shaoran se van a entrenar sus artes marciales con Kero y Yue, Touya, por otro lado, se va al supermercado a realizar las compras. Mi padre se queda en mi casa cuidándome. Por decisión unánime… sin tomar en cuenta mi consideración, todos han decidido que lo mejor será mantenerme un día más en casa, a pesar que puedo caminar de manera perfecta y el dolor de mi cabeza inexistente. Mi padre es el más contento con toda esta situación, dado que por fin estamos los dos juntos, y solos, como hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Sakura! — Llama mi padre desde su despacho — ¿Puedes venir un momento?

— ¡Voy! — Contesto de vuelta, terminando de trapear la cocina.

Cuando llego a su despacho, me doy cuenta que esta todo desordenado, algo un tanto extraño teniendo en cuenta que mi padre es la persona más ordenada que habita en esta casa. Su pieza siempre ha sido la más limpia y pulcra, y los estantes de libros siempre han estado ordenados alfabéticamente. Ver este desmán me hace pensar en lo peor.

— Siéntate, por favor

Mi padre sale entre los estantes, con mugre en sus mejillas y su blanca camisa se ve opaca por polvo, seguramente. Él toma asiento al lado mío, y me tiende un libro que tomo con ambas manos

— Me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero sabía que lo tenía — Sonríe de tal forma, que sus ojos se vuelven invisibles y solo dos líneas de ternura que me observan detrás de sus marcos ópticos — Este libro, además de las cartas Clow, ha sido pasado de generación en generación, y yo creo que podría servirte en esta ocasión

— ¿Qué es, papá?

— Es el diario del mago Clow

Estar sorprendida es muy poco. Mis manos tiritan cuando siento, de repente, el peso de este libro en mis manos. Tiene una cubierta de cuerina de color bermellón, el signo del mago Clow está en la portada y esta sellado con la misma cuerina del libro. Al darlo vuelta, observo que no hay nada. Es muy simple.

— La verdad es que lo leí hace mucho tiempo, y ya no me puedo acordar de lo que dice, pero quizás ahí estén las respuestas a alguna de tus dudas, Sakura.

Yo abrazo a mi padre con todas mis ganas. Mi padre es un ser maravilloso, no puedo creer lo suertuda que soy de tenerlo a mi lado y que, por encima de todo, me ayude en estos momentos de confusión.

— Muchas gracias papá

— Oh, pero Sakura, no llores

Me sorprendo a mí misma, sintiendo los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. La verdad es que ni yo misma me di cuenta que estaba llorando de emoción hasta que mi papá me limpia las lágrimas de los ojos.

— Lo siento, últimamente ando muy sentimental papá, no te preocupes por mí — Le restó importancia, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Soy salvada por el teléfono, quien nos espanta a los dos. Mi padre se levanta con ánimo de responder y me deja sola con el diario de Clow en mis manos. Lo limpio un poco con la manga de mi blusa y lo observo con detalle. ¿Cuántos años debe tener esta reliquia? Al verlo detenidamente, se asemeja un poco a la biblia. El papel es fino, tanto, que temo que se quiebre al hojearlo, y al abrir una página cualquiera, puedo ver las anotaciones de Clow, dibujos y notas alrededor de la página.

— No te destacabas por ser una persona muy ordenada, ¿verdad, Clow?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el llamado de mi padre.

— ¡Sakura! — Grita mi papa desde la cocina — ¡Es Tomoyo!

— ¡Ya voy!

Voy corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde mi padre me tiende el teléfono y desaparece hacia su despacho.

— ¿Tomoyo?

— ¡Sakura, me tenías muy preocupada! — Chilla en mi oído, por lo que alejo el auricular de el — ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a ese ser tan despreciable sin ninguna protección? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! Debería crear un traje que sea a prueba de balas, que te proteja de todos los golpes, pero claro, sería dificil de manejar por que debería ser con un material resistente y…

Siento la gota en la nuca de mi cabeza. Tomoyo cuando desvaría…

— ¡Tomoyo!, gracias por preocuparte, pero en verdad hoy me siento mucho mejor

— ¡Me alegro tanto, Sakurita! — Grita una vez más, esta vez un poco más calmada — Y dime ¿Cómo están todos alla?¿te están cuidando?

— Si, todos han hecho un espléndido trabajo preocupándose por mí, aunque, a decir verdad, me pone un poco incomoda esta cantidad de atención… estoy acostumbrada a arreglar mis asuntos yo sola y pue…

— ¿No será que te incomoda la presencia de Shaoran?

Siento el calor adormecer mis mejillas

— ¡Bah, Tomoyo! — Digo, con nerviosismo —, ¿Qué tonteras dices?

— Vamos Sakura, sabes que ya no me puedes mentir a mí — Se ríe entre dientes — Sé que aún te gusta, así que te daré un consejo

— ¿Un consejo? ¿qué consejo?

— No se lo pongas fácil, Sakura — Dice, con voz sombría — Sé que quieres un montón a Shaoran, pero no te olvides que te rompió el corazón, así que no se lo pongas fácil… si es que aún decides volver a darle una oportunidad

— ¿Tomoyo, de que hablas?

— ¡Ya te tengo que cortar! El gasto de las llamadas a larga distancia es exorbitante, salúdame a Meiling de mi parte, por favor

— ¡Pero Tomoyo!

La línea marca un tono continuo. La llamada ha sido terminada.

.

Se convierte en una rutina que todos desayunemos juntos, almorcemos y cenemos juntos. Es tanto así, que nos vamos turnando. El día de hoy, Meiling y Shaoran deben cocinar para la cena, yo estoy ayudándoles, entregándoles los materiales que requieren para cocinar. La más entusiasmada es Mei, quien después de todos estos fatídicos años rompiendo platos, saborizando mal, y sobre horneando, por fin ha logrado dominar el arte culinario y en sus cartas me ha prometido que todos los platos que preparan le queda para chuparse los dedos.

Por otro lado, Shaoran ha estado evitándome y quedándose en silencio. Es un ente pasivo, nunca propone un tema de conversación y tampoco participa de las conversaciones en la mesa a menos que no tenga otra escapatoria más que responder. Sé que me está evitando por que procura siempre no quedarse a solas conmigo en ninguna habitación. Touya, por un lado, ayuda a este pequeño plan de Shaoran por que se ha convertido en mi sombra durante todo el día.

— ¡Sakura, la sala de Soja! — Grita Meiling, al frente mío, llamando mi atención. Le sonrió, de nuevo me fui a la estratosfera

— ¡Perdón! — Respondo — Shaoran, encima de ti hay un gabinete, adentro está la Salsa de Soya.

El ni siquiera me mira, pero abre el gabinete y saca la salsa.

Y ha estado así desde que me levanté.

¿Por qué me evitas, Shaoran?

* * *

¿Por qué la evitas, Shaoran? Malditooooooooo. ¿No pensaron que se la iba a poner tan facil, cierto? eso de plan de 'te veo y eres mia y chaolin, se acabo historia'? Nooooo, aun hay muchas dudas que subsanar. Asi que aquì estoy, otro hermoso lunes para escribir y editar - ODIO CON MI VIDA EDITAR - pero ahí está el capitulo total. Proximo lunes veremos que nos trae!

KityTyKitt: Lamento la espera, pero aquì estaa. Espero que haya valido la pena. y sii, Shaoran volvio bitcheeeeees!. Gracias por tu rr n.n

Lady Rinko: Aquí está, espero te haya gustado.

Elisa Lucia V 2016: Yo creo Meilin le ayudará... pero veremos si en verdad 'necesita ser ayudado' jajaj. Gracias por tu rr!


	5. La carta de la sanación

.

 **Ready To Star**

 _Chokehold_

La carta de la sanación

* * *

— ¡Viento!

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Dios del trueno, vé!

— ¡No, por ahí no!

— ¡Sakura, pon atención!

Puedo escuchar el ladrido de Kero detrás mío, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida porque en mi tobillo se siente la corriente eléctrica. Su ataque me ha alcanzado, pero no lo sustancialmente para provocarme una herida de gravedad.

Caigo al piso, sacando la carta que me servirá.

— ¡Escudo!

— ¡Dios del fuego, ve!

La vista que observo desde mi escudo es maravillosa. Logro ver como las llamas me rodean, mas ninguna me alcanza y me maravillo de poder ver el verdadero dominio de Shaoran. Las llamas bailan alrededor de mi escudo, poderosas, y pasa un buen rato en este vaivén hasta que se calman y desactivo mi escudo.

— Sakura, tu tobillo — Apunta Meiling, mientras corre hacia mi lado.

Lo miro. La piel de mi tobillo se ve hecha ceniza, pero no duele significativamente.

— Esta todo bien, no te preocupes Mei…

— ¡¿Viste lo que hiciste Shaoran?! — Chilla Meiling, en dirección a su primo, quien ahora guarda su espada — ¡Casi matas a Sakura!

— Es no es verdad — Me atrevo a murmurar, avergonzada — Meiling, en verdad no me paso nada…

— Si Sakura hubiese sido más rápida, eso no le hubiese pasado.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas. Shaoran nos mira a las dos, deteniéndose un momento en Meiling y luego en mí. Su mirada sigue siendo ocre, pero sus ojos son muchos más duros que del joven que yo me enamore años atrás. Sé que Shaoran no me hubiese tratado así, pero yo sé, muy en el fondo, que se comporta de esta manera por una razón… y esa razón evita compartirla con el resto.

— Shao…. — Comienzo a murmurar, pero el avanza.

— Mañana seguiremos practicando — Finaliza el entrenamiento, abriendo la puerta del gimnasio de los Li, y saliendo, finalmente.

La familia Li ahora es muy reconocida por poseer muchas academias alrededor de Japón y Tokio en donde se enseñan artes marciales a grandes y chicos, por ende, tienen múltiples gimnasios alrededor de estos países. Hoy estamos en la sucursal de Tomoeda, pero debido a nuestros poderes, debemos practicar en un momento que no seamos vistos, y hemos acordado practicar en la noche, cercano a la madrugada.

Meiling se da media vuelta, indignada, y me mira con rabia y pena.

— En verdad no sé qué le pasa a Shaoran, Sakura — Murmura, acercándose un poco más a mí — Ha comenzado a comportarse así desde los 16, y no ha parado nunca… yo creí… Creí — Traga con dificultad — Creí que trayéndolo hacia ti volvería a ser el chico que tú y yo conocemos, pero al parecer…

— ¡Oh, Meiling! — La abrazo, notando como dos lagrimas caen por sus ojos — No te preocupes, quizás Shaoran tiene algún motivo para comportarse de esa forma. Sé que él no me lastimaría, al menos no intencionalmente…

Meiling rompe el abrazo y me mira con una sonrisa tierna

— Hasta portándose como un papanatas lo defiendes, Sakura — Meiling se queda un momento en silencio y su mirada cambia a una de intriga — Aún lo amas, ¿no es así?

Todos los colores del rojo suben hasta mi cara y las piernas me comienzan a temblar de nerviosismo. Meiling y Kero se largan a carcajadas y Yue solo niega con la cabeza… un tanto ¿divertido? Puedo ver una comisura de su boca elevándose hacia la derecha.

— ¡Vaya, Sakura, menos mal que eres así de sincera! — Grita Kero, apuntándome a mí, todavía, rojiza cara.

— ¡Por favor, paren! — Suplico, más avergonzada aún.

— Ay, los primeros amores nunca se olvidan, ¿Verdad Kinomoto? — Se ríe otro tanto Meiling.

— ¡Pero si a ti también te gustaba él, Meiling! — Chillo, intentando solucionar esta vergüenza

Meiling deja de reírse y me mira con reproche.

— ¡Eso era cuando éramos niños, Kinomoto! — Ruge — ¡Yo ahora amo a otra persona, Shaoran es parte de mi pasado!

Es verdad. Meiling me ha comentado – a través de sus cartas - que hace años está detrás de uno de sus compañeros de su curso, un tal Ryu, con el cual ha podido salir un par de veces en citas románticas. Él también es muy aficionado a las artes marciales, y por lo que me comenta Meiling en sus cartas, tiene mucha fuerza, pero menos energía que la propia Meiling. Él fue su primer beso, también. Es un ser muy gracioso y de gran corazón.

Aunque claro, cualquier persona tiene menos energía que Meiling.

— ¿Ryu no era su nombre? — Le pregunto, con una sonrisa

Meiling se ruboriza, pero mucho menos que yo

— ¡Ya cállate Kinomoto!

— ¡Oye, no le hables así a Sak…..!

Yue, Kero y yo lo sentimos, porque nos ponemos en pose de lucha. Su presencia está cerca.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Meiling, colocándose también en pose de lucha

—Es Taiyo

Y con ello, todo el cuarto se vuelve oscuro. Antes que aquella oscuridad me gobierne, activo la carta luz, pero como la activo demasiado tarde, solo logro estar iluminada yo y mi báculo, y todos ms amigos han desaparecido de mi vista.

— ¡Kero, Yue, Meiling! — Grito, con la esperanza que alguno me escuche.

Ninguno responde a mi llamado, excepto alguien.

— ¡Sakura!

Puedo ver a Taiyo parado al frente, a muchos metros de distancia. Al igual que mí, él está iluminado por su báculo. Sé que, además, está utilizando la carta sombra, y a pesar de estar muy lejos de él, puedo observar claramente su sonrisa ladina.

— Las damas primero — Me dice él. Yo afirmo con fuerza mi báculo

 _Por favor luz, enciende todo este lugar y ayúdame a encontrar a mis amigos_ — Conjuro, en mi mente

— ¡Luz!

Luz sale de la cárcel que es la carta y se extiende por todo el gimnasio, iluminándolo todo. Puedo ver la posición exacta de Meiling, Yue y Kero, cada uno atrapado por otras personas. Yo me giro hacia Taiyo, quien continua con su sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Te presentare a mis amigos! — Me dice, con falsa modestia —dado que tú siempre traes a los tuyos en nuestras reuniones. Ella — Apunta a una pelirroja que sostiene a Meiling — Es Sia, y al igual que tu amiguita, es experta en artes marciales. Él, por otro lado — Señala un chico que se asemeja impresionantemente a Yue, pero en una versión más dorada— Es mi amigo Kirua, y como ves en su cara, es muy gruñón… tiene problemas para sonreír — Se ríe solo. Luego, apunta ¿a un niño? Es una persona muy bajita, sin cabello, que tiene los ojos de un negro tan profundo que asustan — Por último, él es Nikua, seguramente se llevara muy bien con kerverus.

— ¡Libera a mis amigos!

— Esta bien — Responde él — Liberare a cada uno de tus amigos, a cambio de tres cartas.

— ¡No, Sakura, no le entregues las cartas! — Grita Meiling, pero es callada por Sia, quien tapa su boca con su mano.

— Si insistes en que sea por las malas — Responde Taiyo

Yo me quedo en silencio, pensando en cómo poder derrotar a mi contrincante sin pasar a llevar las vidas de los demás. No puedo utilizar ninguna de las cartas puras… a menos que utilice.

— ¡Ayúdame a derrotar a Taiyo, por favor! — Le pido a la carta, susurrándoselo — ¡Espejo!

Espejo se materializa y juntas vamos corriendo hacia Taiyo, quien saca una carta, literalmente, bajo su manga a una velocidad alarmante.

— _¡Duplicate!_ — Grita el, activando una especie de papel.

Como chiste de mal gusto, puedo ver que el también se ha dividido en dos y yo quedo sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo ha podido…?

No puedo pensar mucho porque los dos Taiyos alzan sus báculos, cargándole con un destello dorado que luce muy potente.

— ¡Salto!

Antes que su rayo nos pueda golpear, tomo a espejo y saltamos juntas. El problema de las cartas, es que salto solamente se activa en mí, no en espejo, dado que no tiene las alas adornando sus tobillos.

— ¿Vas a huir en todo momento, Sakura? — Grita Taiyo, desde al medio del gimnasio

— Perdona, espejo — Le digo, mientras ella vuelve a su misma forma. Del bolsillo de mi atuendo, saco una carta que acerco a mis labios — Ayúdame a recuperar a una de nuestras amigas con tu magia…¡Poder!

Entre el salto y el poder, voy corriendo hacia Taiyo justo para propinarle un golpe en su cabeza, pero cuando ya estoy tocando su pelo, me detengo de golpe.

 _No. Puedo. Moverme._

Taiyo me mira, acariciando mi mejilla

— ¿Sorprendida, Sakura? — Sonríe — Te daré una pista sobre como vencerme — Cierra los ojos, acercándose aún más a mi cara, susurrando en mi oído — Jamás me ganaras empleando las mismas cartas de siempre. Son clásicas, pero predecibles.

 _¿Qué dices?_

Taiyo se acerca a mí, siento su respiración muy cerca de mi boca y yo no puedo salir de su agarre, no puedo moverme. No puedo ser libre.

El suspira, extiende su báculo y lo apunta hacia mi

— ¡Carta que fuiste convertida por Sakura, abandona aquella forma y reconviértete en una nueva carta, hazlo por el nombre de Taiyo! — Grita, y siento su báculo tocando mi cara — ¡Poder!

Siento como el extrae mi magia.

Siento como mi temperatura va disminuyendo.

Siento como el poder sale de mi cuerpo, y la carta se materializa en una carta dorada. Taiyo la alcanza al aire y sonríe, victorioso. Yo, he perdido otra carta.

He perdido otra carta.

Las ganas de llorar son avasalladoras, y a pesar de no poder moverme, una lagrima si cae de mi ojo derecho y la sigue otra, por el ojo izquierdo, hasta que coordinadas, ambas lagrimas salen al mismo tiempo por mis dos ojos. Taiyo lo nota, y limpia mi cara con la yema de sus dedos.

— No te pongas triste, Sakura — Me acaricia, con voz melosa — A pesar que me negaste ofrecerte mi preposición, aún sigue en pie. — Se acerca un poco más, acariciando un mechón de cabello — ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

— ¡Suéltala!

Sin poder girarme para ver al dueño de esa voz, sé que es Shaoran, porque mi piel lo siente. Taiyo, en una primera instancia, parece sorprendido, pero luego, esa sonrisa tan característica suya adorna sus labios.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Pregunta Taiyo, sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro

— ¡Dios del viento, ve! — Grita Shaoran, realizando uno de sus conjuros

Sé que el conjuro afecta a Taiyo, porque lo agarra por sorpresa, y lamentablemente, como aún estoy quieta y sumisa en mi posición, no logro ver nada del altercado, y solamente puedo escuchar un… ¿choque de espadas? ¿la activación de una carta?

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¡Cuidado, Shaoran! — Grita Meiling, llena de terror.

Mi imaginación va a la velocidad de la luz, pensando en lo peor.

Escucho algo desgarrarse, y no puedo atribuirlo a nada. ¿Le clavo el báculo en el brazo, en la espalda, en la pierna? Miles de lugares pasan por mi mente, y mis pensamientos se ven detenidos cuando veo de nuevo a Taiyo, con sangre en el rostro, sonriendo, como siempre.

— Te dejare libre, solo por esta vez — Murmura, acercándose más a mi — Pero por las dudas, mi oferta sigue en pie.

Me siento liberada de su hechizo, caído como un saco de papas al suelo y me vuelvo a mirarlo, pero él y sus amigos, ya se han marcharon.

— ¡Shaoran! — Grita Meiling, y siento sus pisadas correr a través del piso de madera

Me giro, y no me lo creo.

Shaoran yace en el piso sangrando profusamente debido una herida abierta en el costado derecho en su pecho. Sus vestimentas teñidas carmesí por todas partes. Corro, corro con todas mis fuerzas y llego a él incluso más rápido que Meiling. No puede ser. _No puede ser_. Shaoran tiene un solo ojo abierto y parece… obnubilado, mira por encima de nuestras cabezas y da vueltas y vueltas, luego, enfoca su mirada en mí, en mis lágrimas, y yo no sé qué hacer.

— No te puedes morir — Murmuro, tomando su mano — No te puedes morir. No te puedes morir, por favor, Shaoran, no te puedes morir.

— ¡Has algo, Sakura! — Grita Meiling, al lado mío, desesperada — ¡Utiliza tu magia, has algo!

Que hago. Que hago. Que hago. Que hago. Que hago.

— No te mueras, por favor, Shaoran — Susurro, demasiado rápido — notemuerasnotemuerasporfavornotemueras.

Shaoran me mira y sonríe. Una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa del niño de Shaoran. Una sonrisa que él me habría dado cuando todavía estaba enamorado de mí. Eleva su mano, pero con la fuerza que tiene no logra elevarla por completo. Yo se la tomo a medio camino, y la atraigo hacia mí.

— No, por favor — Murmura Shaoran — No, no, n-no ll-llores.

Como si de hacer caso omiso se trata, lloro con más ganas.

— ¡Sakura! — Apunta Kero, a sus ojos.

Y lo veo. Está perdiendo el brillo. El brillo dorado de sus ojos se va. Se va. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Cierro los ojos, porque no lo quiero ver. Agarro sus manos más fuertes entre las mías y las apretó con toda la fuerza que tengo.

— Sana, sana, sana, sana — Repito, una y otra vez — Sana, por favor, Shaoran, sana, sana, sana.

— ¿Saku…?

— ¿Qué es…?

— ¡No pares! — Grita Meiling, tomándome del hombro — ¡Continua!

No sé a qué se refiere Meiling, pero yo no dejo de hacer lo que hago, quiero que Shaoran siga con vida. Que siga a mi lado.

— Sanate, por favor, Sana. Sana, sana, no me dejes, sana, sanate, sana, por favor, Shaoran, sana — murmuro una y otra vez — Sana. Sana. Sana. Sanate. **¡Sanate!**

En algún momento de mi plegaria abro los ojos, y los cierro de nuevo por que hay una luz cegadora que me impide abrirlos. De apoco, abro lentamente mis ojos y me doy cuenta que la luz viene de mis manos, que están posadas sobre la herida del pecho de Shaoran. Él tiene los ojos cerrados, pero respira, en verdad respira y yo no paro, aún más convencida de mi poder. Ahora no es momento de parar. Ahora es momento de…

— ¡Sanate! — Grito con todas mis fuerzas, presionando el pecho de Shaoran con todas mis fuerzas

La luz se transforma en una pequeña personita, con un uniforme parecido al de una enfermera, que se materializa encima de Shaoran. Me mira, mira a todos mis amigos, me sonríe y se… va materializando en una carta, lentamente, hasta cambiar de color blanquecino al rosado y llega antes mis ojos, flotando.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Pregunta Kero, al lado mío — ¡Atrápala!

Saliendo de mi trance, abro aún más los ojos y atrapo la carta. En ella, está la pequeña enfermerita y debajo está el título de 'sanar'. Yo quedo embobada mirando la carta. ¿Esta es una carta Clow que aún no capturaba? ¿Es una carta que estaba escondida en el cuerpo de Shaoran? ¿Es que acaso me robé los poderes de Shaoran y se materializaron en esta carta?

Miro a Shaoran. Su pecho está completamente repuesto, sus ropajes están cubiertos de sangre, pero el ya no sangra más, su respiración es calmada, como si estuviera durmiendo en una cama muy cómoda. Su mano no ha dejado la mía en ningún momento. Está vivo. En verdad está vivo.

— Sakura, has creado tu primera carta — Murmura Yue, colocándose al frente de nosotros. Yo lo miro con sorpresa — Esa, en tu mano, es la primera carta Sakura, creada por la maga Sakura.

Quedo embobada. ¿Esto es verdad?

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Inquiero — ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer esto?

Yue y Kero intercambian miradas, quizás preguntándose lo mismo que yo. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado aquello, salvo claro, cuando pude 'crear' la carta del amor, pero, aun así, era una carta inventada por Clow que yo transformé con el amor que sentía hacia Shaoran. Ahora, todas las cartas Clow habían sido transformadas, y acorde a los guardianes no quedaba ninguna otra más. Esta es totalmente nueva… y legitima. La miro, es igual a las cartas de mi libro, pero el libro está lleno. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

— Llevemos a Shaoran a su cuarto — Murmura Meiling, aún preocupada por su primo. Todos asentimos.

Cuando me levanto, me impresiono con la sujeción de Shaoran, quien no suelta mi muñeca en ningún momento. Aquello me alegra… y me entristece de igual manera.

.

.

Es de madrugada. Él lo sabe por qué está aún muy oscuro y no ha amanecido. Siente su pecho arder y gruñe un poco por el dolor, pero sabe que ha tenidos peores altercados con el destino, y esto no duele tanto como debería.

Intenta hacer memoria y lo último que recuerda es su rostro. Las lágrimas en su cara y como repetía su nombre una y otra vez, aferrándose a sus manos.

¿Estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Cómo es que…?

Las preguntas llegan hasta ahí, por que intenta incorporarse y puede darse cuenta que ella está ahí, al lado de su cama, durmiendo en una silla de madera, completamente incomoda. Él, se frustra, ¿Por qué duerme en esa silla toda incomoda cuando…?

Pero entonces observa y ve que efectivamente, los dedos de él están tan encerrados en la muñeca de ella que él ha dejado una marca. Él no quería soltarla, y por eso ella está al lado de su cama, durmiendo de una forma muy incómoda. Y se culpa por ello.

— Sakura — Murmura su nombre. Maravillado.

¿Qué hizo él para si quiera conocer a una persona tan cariñosa, tan entregada, como ella?

Como si estuvieran llamándola, ella se remueve y de apoco va despertando. ¡Diablos! ¡En verdad él no quería despertarla! ¡Vuelve a dormir, por favor, vuelve a dormir! Pero ella tiene sus ojos de abierto en par en par, y una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro.

— ¡Has despertado! — Exclama, con un murmullo muy fuerte — ¡Oh, Shaoran, estás vivo! — Exclama de alegría, abalanzándose hacia él, chocando contra su cuerpo.

El muchacho parece nervioso, definitivamente no se esperaba aquella muestra de afecto. Puede sentirla completa, su cabello largo le hace cosquillas en su nariz, el cuerpo de ella cabe perfecto en sus brazos y sin esperar demasiado, el corresponde aquel abrazo, sintiendo aún más ese contacto piel a piel que tanto extrañaba, ese olor a cerezos que inunda su nariz y ese cosquilleo que siente en su piel.

— Te extrañe — Susurra ella, en su oído.

Y el siente que el cabello de su nuca se eleva, provocándole escalofríos.

— Yo-Yo…. Sakura… Yo — Murmura él, intentando idear alguna clase de respuesta.

Ella se separa, solo un poco, para observar la cara de él, quien parece estar meditando los motivos de la segunda guerra mundial por la cara de concentración que trae. Ella le sonríe modestamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Por favor, descansa — Dice, con voz tierna, dulce y despacio — Necesitas descansar para recuperarte y así, poder dar lo mejor de ti, Shaoran. — Luego, baja su mirada, hacia su estómago — Hoy casi… casi… te perdemos y yo no quería verte morir y….

— Me salvaste — Responde él, con un tono de voz despacio y agradecido

Ella eleva su mirada. Shaoran la ve con aquella facie normal, con aquella mirada que tanto la enamoro a ella cuando pequeña. Ahí está. Ahí está el Shaoran que ella reconocía. Se alegra, se alegra tanto que sonríe de par en par. No quiere que este momento se interrumpa

— Pero… no sé cómo…. Yo solo — Murmura Sakura, un tanto cohibida. Nunca ha sido buena en aceptar elogios.

— Eso da lo mismo — Le resta importancia el muchacho — Me salvaste.

El aire está electrizante, siente que la temperatura de la habitación ha aumentado un montón, pero sabe que de madrugada corre más viento y está mucho más fresco. ¿Por qué siente este calor, sofocante? ¿Por qué los labios de Shaoran están TAN cerca de ella? ¿Por qué los ojos de él parecen brillar, aun cuando todas las luces de la habitación están apagadas?

— Debes… deb-debes descansar… — Murmura ella, y siente aquel calor común en su rostro, cerca de sus mejillas — Por favor — Casi suplica.

Él sonríe un poco más y efectivamente, hace lo que le pide la castaña, pero llevándosela consigo.

— ¿Q-qué…ha-haces? — Pregunta Sakura, mientras es recostada encima de Shaoran por el mismo chico

— Descansa conmigo — Pide él o más bien ordena, completamente acostado en su cama.

Ella no es capaz de mirarlo a la cara, porque sabe que, a pesar de la oscuridad, el muchacho podrá ver los 15 tonos de rojos que adornan sus mejillas, y los 29 tipos de rosado que posee las distintas partes de su rostro. Acomoda su cara en su pecho, y su oreja derecha puede sentir el latir del corazón del muchacho. Y eso le basta, eso le basta para sonreír que es verdad, que él está bien, que él está vivo.

Que ella lo salvo.

Y se duerme con aquel sonido tan maravilloso, el latido de su corazón.

* * *

¡Uf! Lamento mucho demorarme en subir este capítulo, pero ayer amanecí con gripe y la verdad no me sentía con el ánimo de subir el capítulo... ni de hacer nada la verdad.

Acepto todas las teorías que vengan de sus mentes. ¿De dónde salió la carta de la sanación? ¿Cuál es la propuesta de Taiyo? ¿A qué se referencia con que no puede derrotarlo usando las cartas Clow?

Y más importante. ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Shaoran de aquí en adelante?

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	6. De relaciones y otras cosas

**.**

 **Ready To Star**

 _Chokehold_

De relaciones y otras cosas

* * *

— ¿No se te queda nada?

— Que no, monstruo

— ¿Pero estas seguro que…?

— Por última vez, monstruo — Suspira, con obvio cansancio — Tengo todo.

— Touya, no seas tan malo con la pequeña Sakura — Regaña Yukito, cerca de la puerta. En el piso ha dejado una pesada maleta en donde lo más probable es que lleve solamente comida — Ella solo está preocupada por ti.

Hoy es el último día de vacaciones de los estudiantes universitarios, por ende, mañana tanto Touya como Yukito volverán a clases y en menos de cinco minutos van a emprender el viaje en auto. En verdad me entristece tanto que se vayan; el tiempo que estuvieron aquí se sintió ajeno y corto. Ansío que las vacaciones de navidad lleguen luego…

— … Tienes unas orejotas enormes y aun así no escuchas nada de lo que te digo, monstruo — Murmura Touya, al frente mío — ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan despistada?

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, hermano!

— ¿Enserio? Entonces dime que te dije….

— Tú… tú me dijiste que…

— ¿Lo ves? Si tienes hasta el cerebro de un monstruo…

— ¡Hermano!

Con mis manos agarro su camisa, pero él siempre me ha superado en tamaño y coloca una de sus manotas encima de mi frente impidiéndome que me acerque a él. Es imposible. Touya es imposible.

— ¡Ya nos vamos!

La voz de Yukito nos llama la atención a los dos. Dejamos de tontear y caminamos a la puerta principal, en donde el pequeño auto está cargado con maletas y…comida.

Lo más probable de Yukito.

— Sakura — Me dice mi hermano, inclinándose a mi altura — Quiero que te cuides, ¿me oíste? No quiero que algo… — No concluye la frase, solo suspira y me desordena el pelo, tal como hacia cuando era pequeña — Solo mantente a salvo, ¿eres capaz de hacer eso, monstruo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Grito, molesta por lo despeinado de mi cabello.

Touya, en un momento sin previo aviso, me da un abrazo que me deja helada en mi sitio. Mi hermano nunca fue un hombre de piel, y ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que me abrazo de esta manera tan fraternal, pero aquí está él, y un poco nerviosa, le entrego otro abrazo.

— Cuídate tú también, por favor — Le pido, cuando rompe este lazo. El asiente y va en dirección al auto.

— Sakura — Dice Yukito, acercándose a mí — Espero que te pongas en contacto con _mi otra identidad_ por cualquier cosa… ya sabes — Se agacha y me mira a los ojos, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro — él está muy preocupado debido a que me tengo que ir… así que cualquier cosa…

— Estoy segura que Yue no está tan preocupado como lo haces notar — Respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa — Pero ten por seguro que los llamaré para comunicarles cualquier imprevisto.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Yukito se levanta y se da media vuelta para caminar al auto, pero tomo su mano y lo detengo un rato más.

— Yukito… — Murmuro, nerviosa, el calor en mi cara, ¡uf! — antes que te vayas, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

— Por supuesto, pequeña Sakura

— ¿Tu podrías?... — Murmuro, intentando armarme de valor — ¿Tu podrías cuidar a Touya allá y… mantenerme informada de lo que pasa con él? — Suspiro, intentado reunir más valor — Sé que tiene una pareja… y sé que no está listo aún para decírmelo, pero quiero que esa persona no le haga daño y…

Miro a Yukito quien parece muy sorprendido por unos breves segundos, luego cambia su semblante en breves instante a la mirada que siempre posee y que por tanto tiempo pensé era la perfección

— Tranquila, Sakura — Me consuela, frotando mis hombros — Todo va a estar bien. Yo lo cuidare, pase lo que pase, ¿sí?

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prome…

— ¿¡QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

Touya grita sobresaltándonos. Logro vislumbrar a mi hermano, saliendo del auto y yendo hacia... ¿Shaoran?

Mis mejillas son de color bermellón. ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano… y solo?

— ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mocoso?

— ¿Por qué me llamas mocoso? ¡ya tengo dieciocho años!

— ¡Siempre vas a ser un mocoso, acéptalo!

Una gota de agua se posa en mi cabeza, y Yukito me da suaves palmaditas en mis manos.

— Será mejor que ya nos vayamos — Murmura Yukito, mientras yo asiento con la cabeza repetidamente.

Yukito corre hacia Touya y - de una forma poco cristiana – lo obliga a entrar al auto. Él sigue ladrando a través de la ventanilla mientras Shaoran le responde a todo lo que grita.

— ¿Crees que te vas a acercar a Sakura? ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Mocoso!

— ¡No necesito tu maldito permiso para acercarme a ella!

Yukito encierra a Touya en el asiento del pasajero y coloca el pestillo para correr hacia el asiento del piloto a toda prisa.

— ¡Claro que lo necesitas, soy su hermano!

— ¡Pues eso no me importa!

El auto comienza a andar, pero ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta. Touya le sigue ladrando cosas a Shaoran hasta que me mira.

— ¡Ni si quiera pienses invitar al mocoso a la casa, Sakura! — El auto gira en la esquina, pero los gritos de Touya se escuchan como si estuviera al lado de mi tímpano — ¡Si lo haces te juro que lo sabré!

En algún momento sus gritos dejan de escucharse y Shaoran y yo miramos al lugar en donde desapareció el auto. El ambiente sigue un poco denso, y la respiración de Li de apoco vuelve a la normalidad.

— ¡Uf!, eso estuvo intenso — Bromeo, intentando quitarle valor al asunto.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes aguantar? — Me pregunta Shaoran, avanzando hacia mi

— Es mi hermano, es mi deber aguantarlo… además es un poco celoso, con los otros también lo era…

— ¿Con. Los. _Otros_?

La mirada de Shaoran me da escalofríos. Su ceño está profundamente fruncido.

— Eh… si — Murmuro, sintiéndome pequeñita — No tienes por qué preocuparte…

— ¿Cuáles. Otros. Sakura?

El mastica cada palabra. Yo voy a desfallecer de nervios.

— Nadie… Nadie… Absolutamente nadie.

Shaoran sigue con su mirada, esperando una respuesta más elaborada. Yo siento que me trago un zapato.

— Enserio, Shaoran, los pocos que hubieron no…. No…

— ¿No qué?

— No me gustaban — Susurro, despacito — No… no eran… tú

Él toma mis mejillas entre sus manos, y se sienten frías bajo mi piel, seguramente porque mi cara ahora es una estufa con radiación propia. Él me mira intensamente, pero con una mueca ¿feliz? Y yo me pierdo en esos ojos de nectarines…

— ¡Dejen de besuquearse, tortolos!

Como si Shaoran me diera la corriente, nos separamos en un santiamén y Meiling se cuelga de los hombros de Shaoran, como hacia hace muchos años. Nos mira con una cara muy suspicaz.

¿Este rojo nunca se va a ir de mi cara?

Kero aparece en el recibidor, de brazos cruzados, y a regañadientes nos da una seña para que entremos todos y… discutamos.

.

.

— ¿De Clow? ¿Crees que todo esto, nuevamente, es obra del mago Clow? — Pregunto Shaoran

— Lo hemos estado conversando con Yue, y es a la única conclusión que hemos llegado — Responde Kero

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Creemos que Clow puede haber entrenado a alguien para asegurarse que ese alguien pudiese recopilar todas las cartas si es que se liberaban del libro. — Asiente, convencido — Lo más probable es que ese alguien haya sido Taiyo, pero Clow fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no meterse en este lio, es por ello que Eriol te envió aquella carta diciendo que no estaría disponible, y dejar que ustedes dos combatieran por obtener todas las cartas Clow. Nuestra hipótesis es que, aquel mago que sea más fuerte, se quedara con las cartas, y por ello Taiyo constantemente está luchando contra ti, por qué fue una misión que el mismo mago Clow le ordeno hacer.

— No creo que sea verdad — Murmuro yo, obstinada — Si en verdad Taiyo fuese discípulo de Clow, no estaría tan sediento de poder o sería tan malo como es Taiyo. Por un breve momento, conocí al Clow del pasado, y es una persona muy honorable y respetuosa… dudo mucho que aquellos valores no se los haya enseñado a su discípulo… si es que alguna vez tuvo alguno.

— No entiendo — Murmura Shaoran, mirándome — ¿Eriol te envió una carta?

Asiento, parándome de mi cama como un resorte.

— ¡Es verdad! — Digo, dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio, rebusco en los cajones y encuentro la criptica carta que Eriol me envió días atrás, tendiéndosela a Shaoran — Eriol me envió esta carta hace algún tiempo y me dejo muy confundida, pero creo que ahora entiendo mucho mejor el propósito de sus palabras.

Meiling se acerca a Shaoran y ambos la leen por un breve instante en silencio. Shaoran deja de leer, cierra la carta y la deja encima de mi escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

— Lo que Kero dice debe ser verdad — Murmura — ¿Cómo es que justo en este momento no podamos contactarnos con Clow, cuando es algo de suma importancia? Él sabía lo que iba a suceder, y decidió huir, o no estar presente cuando este momento ocurriese. — Puedo sentir como la rabia fluye a través de su discurso, cada vez más potente — ¿Por qué Clow hace esto? Tú dices que es un hombre bondadoso y de gran corazón, pero lo único que hace es desafiarte cada vez, Sakura, y las pruebas que tiene preparadas para ti son cada vez más difíciles. No es justo.

— ¡Claro que no es justo! — Grita Meiling, igual de enrabiada que su primo — ¿Por qué te tiene que hacer esto? Hace mucho tiempo demostraste que eres una excelente maga y que podías cuidar muy bien de las cartas.

— ¡Deténganse un momento! — Les pido a todos, quienes parecen el club oficial de 'odiemos a Clow' — Todos esto está basado bajo un supuesto, y no está bien, Eriol tiene el beneficio de la duda, por lo menos por parte de mí. Todas aquellas pruebas que me ha impuesto, las he vencido por que también he contado con su apoyo. Ustedes lo ven como una mala persona, pero en verdad no lo es, ¡Les prometo que no lo es! — Con el ánimo un poco más recompuesto, continuo — Ya verán como todo se solucionará ¡Todo estará bien!

— Ay, Sakura — Murmura Meiling — Tú no le puedes ver el lado malo ni al diablo.

Yo me rio nerviosamente. ¿Es eso un cumplido?

Escucho como suena el timbre de la casa, y los únicos que estamos en el día de hoy es Shaoran, Meiling y Kero. Yukito y Touya partieron esta mañana a la universidad y mi papá ha salido a primera hora de la mañana con destino a la universidad, para planificar sus clases.

¿Quién puede ser?

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Pregunta Shaoran

— La verdad es que no

El timbre suena de nuevo.

— Voy abrir — Digo, yendo en dirección a la puerta de mi pieza

La mano de Shaoran se posa encima de la mía.

— No, yo voy a ir. Tú espera aquí

Me sonrojo. Su mano está muy caliente, y se ve mucho más grande que la mía

— No será peligroso…

— Quédate aquí — Dice, con una voz autoritaria

No tengo tiempo de reprochar nada, porque el abre la puerta, la cierra y escucho como baja los escalones tan rápido mientras mis neuronas piensan como hacer sinapsis nuevamente. Escucho el carraspeo de Meiling detrás mío, y me doy media vuelta. Sus ojos me miran con algo de suspicacia y diversión

— ¿Así que tú y Shaoran, he?

— ¡No, no! — Agito mi cabeza de un lado al otro — ¡no es lo que tú crees!

— El otro día los vi durmiendo juntos — Murmura Kero a Meiling, en plan compinche — Ella encima de él, muy plácidamente.

— Sakura se lo tenía muy calladito, ¿verdad? — Contesta Meiling, divirtiéndose al máximo de esta situación.

Siento que el rojo comienza desde mi cuello y llega hasta mi frente. ¿Por qué en la habitación hace tanto calor?

Shaoran no tarde en volver, porque abre la puerta de la habitación y casi veo una ligera sonrisa entre sus labios.

— Alguien te espera abajo — Me dice, y me da espacio para que yo baje por las escaleras corriendo.

— ¡Tomoyo! — Grito de alegría, al ver a mi mejor amiga en el salón de mi casa.

.

.

Meiling sirve el té mientras todo estamos sentado en el salón, todos rodeando a Tomoyo.

— ¿Cuándo volviste? — Le pregunto

— Recién, hace una hora me baje del avión — Sonríe, cerrando sus ojos — Aún ni siquiera le he avisado a mi mamá que he vuelto porque sé que no me dejará en paz.

— ¿No vas a estudiar en Londres, Tomoyo? — Le pregunto, con curiosidad

Ella toma mis manos. Sé que me va a decir algo que no quiero oír.

— Escúchame, por favor — Murmura, mirándome intensamente — Te prometí que me subiría a ese avión, Sakura, pero nunca te prometí que me quedaría allá…

— Tomoyo… — Le reprocho

— Déjame terminar — Me pide — Sé que creías que me iría a estudiar a Londres, y lo haré, créeme que lo haré, por ahora mismo no puedo, porque sé que me necesitas, y sé, aun que tu creas que no, que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Estar aquí, con la gente que aprecio, es lo correcto — Suspira, sin dejar de soltar mis manos — Además, si estas son tus ultimas luchas contra el mal… ¡Es necesario que luzcas increíble!

— ¡Tomoyo! — Rio nerviosa. ¿Por qué siempre sale con estos comentarios? — ¿Pero aún no le dices este plan a tu mamá? Sabes que quizás no se lo tome muy bien…

— Eso déjamelo a mí, Sakura — Me da palmaditas en las rodillas — Tú preocúpate se hacer el fantástico trabajo que siempre has hecho… por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido con ello?

Se arma una conversación importante con el resto de los comensales. Kero, se abalanza a Tomoyo y le cuenta cada una de las peleas, con lujos y detalles, de lo que sucedió. Le cuenta la formación de la nueva carta y luego pasa Meiling, quien aporta un poco tanto sobre las teorías que tenemos de Taiyo, y Tomoyo responde, entre divertida y sorprendida, a todas las teorías que mis dos amigos le comentan.

Yo le sonrío en todo momento, porque, a decir verdad, saber que Tomoyo está a mi lado, es algo que no me esperaba. Ella ha estado en todos los momentos siendo Card Captor, en los felices y en los amargos, de hecho, gracias a ella también he podido capturar ciertas cartas, porque de su mente nacen grandes ideas que no necesariamente se refieren a trajes confeccionados. Tomoyo es una persona inteligentísima, que es capaz de ver más allá de las personas de lo que yo apenas si alcanzo a notar. Es una persona muy pura, y una gran parte importante en mi vida.

Noto como la piel de mi brazo derecho comienza a achincharse y miro hacia ese lado, sorprendida. Shaoran, quien está al otro lado del sofá, no ha dejado de mirarme en todo momento, y pareciera que el está en una batalla constante con sus propios pensamientos, por que luce un poco sorprendido cuando me giro a mirarlo. Me sonrojo, pero le otorgo una sonrisa, porque lo más probable es que haya pensado en alguna forma de batallar contra Taiyo, y no encuentra la manera.

Tiendo una de mis manos y agarro la suya, que está encima de su rodilla

— Todo estará bien — Le digo

Él mira la unión de nuestras manos, y abre la suya, creando un lazo entre sus dedos y mis dedos. Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Shaoran me toma la mano de esta manera tan… intima. El cuerpo me ebulle de emoción.

Hasta el carraspeo de Meiling.

Giro mi cabeza y veo que los tres pares de ojos nos miran con diversión. Yo arranco mi mano de la de Shaoran como si me estuviese quemando con la estufa, y me levanto como si tuviese un resorte en mi trasero

— ¡Falta más agua para el té! — Murmuro, con la cara rojísima, agarro a Kero al aire y me lo llevo a la cocina — ¡Ayúdame kero!

— ¡Pero Sakura! — Se queja él

— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! — Grita Meiling, detrás mío.

Todos juntos vamos a la cocina.

.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos. Él, luciendo distraído entre sus pensamientos y ella, con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro. No pasa más tiempo hasta que ella abre los ojos, con un rostro relajado, pero sin mucha emoción.

— Aún la quieres, ¿no es así?

Shaoran se gira para mirarla. Tomoyo siempre fue una muchacha directa, mucho más directa que Sakura, y mucho más receptiva que la misma.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Solo no quiero que le hagas daño — Murmura — Respóndeme

— No es necesario que te responda — Gruñe Shaoran

— Claro que no, es muy obvio… —Se ríe ella, entre dientes — Pero a pesar de ser una obviedad gigante, ella aún le cuesta verlo… como aquella vez… hace mucho tiempo… cuanto tú…

— Ya entendí

Ella niega con su cabeza

— No Shaoran, aún no lo entiendes — Recrimina, con una mirada muy directa — Si lo entendieras, no andarías con rodeos con ella, como lo estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, y un tiempo atrás, cuando no podías decláratele — Suspira, con cansancio — y ¿sabes, lo que no me cabe en mi cabeza? Es como la dejaste ir después de todo lo que vivieron juntos… después de todo lo que te costó conseguir su amor… le dejas de hablar, sin más

— Daidouji….

— No. No quiero que la lastimes más — Susurra, con una voz que no permite el reproche — Si aún tienes dudas sobre lo que sientes, por favor, te pido encarecidamente que no le creas falsas expectativas a ella, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella no merece eso — sus ojos se suavizan un poco más — Por el contrario, si crees que estás preparado, no me opondré bajo ningún concepto a una relación entre ustedes dos.

— ¿Una… relación? — Pregunta él, consternado

— ¿No crees tú, que ya están en una, Li? — Pregunta Tomoyo

Su pregunta lo deja pensando, un momento, e intenta responder, pero la susodicha aparece con una bandeja llena de distintas delicias, con Meiling y Kero sonriendo, a la vez. Y la mira, la mira con mayor detenimiento que antes.

¿Con cuántos chicos habrá salido durante estos años? Quizás uno de los compañeros de su clase la habrá invitado a salir, después de todo, Sakura creció, y al igual que las flores, ella floreció de manera maravillosa. Ya no era una chica flaquita con ojos enormes y encantadores, no, por supuesto que no, ahora ella tenía más curvas, sus piernas eran más torneadas, había aumentado de porte, pero seguía siendo más pequeña que Shaoran. Su cabello, ahora relucía con mayor furor a la luz. Pero sabía que ella tenía… bueno, un gran espacio en su corazón por que ella solo puede ver el bien y…. hem… ¿por qué seguía usando esas malditas faldas? Cuando niña ella tenía permiso, pero ahora, ¿Qué pasa si un depravado la viera por las calles de Tomoeda…? Oh, ¡Aún peor!, ¿Qué pasaba si cualquier hombre la veía andado con aquellas falditas de colegiala por la calle y miraba?

— Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

Él salió del trance, y vio como Sakura le ofrecía una tarta de melocotón. Sus orejas rojas solo lograron confundir más a Sakura. ¿Es que Shaoran tenía fiebre?

— Gracias — Acepto él.

Una suave conversación volvió a comenzar y él se abstrajo nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Sabía que este sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro lo había sentido antes, muchos años atrás, cuando veía a Eriol entregarles presente a Sakura, o como la chica parecía divertirse con las historias de Yamazaki o como los demás compañeros mostraban un mínimo de afecto hacia ella.

Pero era él quien tenía un peluche de felpa llamado Sakura.

Era él quien había recibido el primer beso de ella – podía dar fe de ello, dado que Daidouji soltó aquel dato -.

Y era de él quien estaba enamorada Sakura… años anteriores.

Y ahora… ¿sería muy tarde para revivir aquel fuego de años anteriores?

Como si Tomoyo supiese lo que Shaoran estaba pensando en aquel momento, lo miro después de dar la última bocanada a su pastel. El la miro a ella, y asintió con la cabeza.

Con ese simple gesto, Daidouji sabía lo que se vendría en los próximos días, semanas y quizás, vida.

* * *

¡QUE LINDO ES EL AMOR!

jajaja de apoco va tomando sentido lo que pasa, he?... le di unas vacaciones a Taiyo, pero deben saber que va a volver... con un par de sorpresas más. Lamento la demora pero tuve que re-escribir este capitulo... casi completo. no me habia gustado lo que habia escrito antes y por eso me demore. Espero que el próximo lunes no haya una demora.

Muchas gracias a KittyTyKitt, Lady Rinko, Pao, CarGian y Elisa Lucia V 2016 POR SUS RR! me alegra mucho saber que muchas contestaron bien las preguntas, y aquì le van otras.

¿Por qué Eriol desapareció JUSTO en este momento?

Saludos!


	7. El Lobo Mayor

**.**

 **Ready to Star**

 _Chokehold_

El Lobo Mayor

* * *

 _En tiempos de cambios, ¿es preferible mantenerse estable, o permitir que el cambio produzca una incertidumbre en mis pensamientos? Todo cambie trae consigo una maleta de decisiones que llevan a diferentes aristas en mi vida. ¿Qué será lo mejor?._

Suspiro. Cada vez que leo el diario de vida de Clow, siento que en realidad es algo sobre filosofía antigua, o una especie de libro autoayuda que es difícil de descifrar. Sus palabras parecían ser cohesivas, pero no entendía el mensaje que quería entregar. ¿Cuántos años tenía Clow cuando escribía estos temas tan profundos y a veces, sin sentido? En ocasiones, había observado como Clow parafraseaba sabanas y sabanas de escritura para llegar al mismo lugar de la pregunta original _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo hayamos el amor?_

Ahí estaba la parte autoayuda del libro. Aquel título era digno de un libro _best seller_ de literatura moderna, a veces tocando preguntas simples, hasta llegar a las más complejas, como el sentido de la vida.

En solo un párrafo comenta algo sobre las cartas Clow, y es solamente la idea de 'crear un mazo de cartas que ayuden al mundo a protegerse de sí mismo', mas no aparecía en detalle de lo que debería ser alguna pista de mi rival, o de alguna otra carta que no tuviera espacio en el repertorio de cartas que yo tenía. Es más, Clow nunca parecía escribir sobre la esfera personal, nunca hablaba sobre su vida o antecedentes de su vida misma, y es que parecía un personaje digno de misterio: ¿Quién era su madre o su padre? ¿Clow tendría hermanos? Si fuese así, nunca fueron mencionados en su propio diario.

— ¡Ah, esto me sobrepasa!

Kero llega volando hacia mi cama, en donde estoy acostada, me mira entre irritado y cansado, porque lo desperté de su descanso, dado que son más de las dos de la mañana. Se acuesta al lado mío, entre las almohadas.

— Deja de leer, Sakura, ya no sacas nada estudiando a estas horas

— Es que siento que este libro tiene información importante, Kero

— Pero aún no has descubierto nada — Me instiga

— No, es verdad, aún no sale ninguna información relevante

Suspiro, y con aquel suspiro, se va la luz, quedando todo en tinieblas.

— Kero — Llamo a mi guardian, tanteando entre la oscuridad — se apagó la luz — Le digo, sentándome en la cama.

Es muy extraño que los apagones ocurran en nuestra casa, porque sigue funcionando un sistema compensador que hace muchos años instalo mi papá y Touya… y nunca había fallado.

— Hmm — Me responde Kero, cayendo profundamente dormido

Lo mejor sería haberme vuelto a dormir, pero siento una presencia, una presencia de una carta Clow y me levanto como resorte de mi cama, activando el báculo y corriendo escaleras abajo, en donde se siente la presencia con mayor claridad. Antes de partir, intento despertar a Kero pero parece que lo único que puede hacer es dormir y roncar.

Cuando estoy en el piso de abajo, cierro los ojos e intento visualizar aún más la carta, la oscuridad me inunda y por un momento, lo sé

 _¡Sombra!_

¡Sakura!

 _¿Dónde estas?_

¡Aquí!

Abro los ojos, y la oscuridad es parcial, porque mi báculo me guía. Camino en línea recta hasta una puerta, y sé que detrás está la biblioteca de mi papá y es de donde viene la presencia de la carta Sombra. Afirmo el báculo fuertemente con la mano derecha y con la izquierda giro el pomo de la puerta.

Quedo sorprendida por un momento, el lugar parece igual, pero hay un libro, en un estante que se ve más oscuro que lo normal, voy hacia él y con temor, lo tomo entre mis manos, mas no se deja tomar y flota entre mis palmas. Es… es sombra, convertida en un libro.

— Sombra — Murmuro, a la presencia frente a mí — Sombra ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Aún me puedo comunicar contigo a través de tus sueños, Sakura — Me dice — pero requiere de mucha fuerza y me queda muy poco tiempo. ¡Sálvame Sakura!

— ¡Eso estoy intentando hacer, Sombra, pero no sé cómo! — Murmuro, frenética — Por favor, dime como lo puedo hacer

— Eso solo lo sabes tú — Dice Sombra, casi tan angustiada como yo — Y tienes que apurarte, nuestro lazo se va debilitando a cada día que pasa y no podré volver a ver mis otras amigas…

— Sombra, en verdad estoy intentado hacer todo lo que puedo, pero….

— La magia de este nuevo mago es oscura, Sakura, demasiado oscura — me interrumpe — estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no obedecer, pero su fuerza me sobrepasa y…

— ¡Sombra!

— Se agota el tiempo, apúrate Sakura

— ¡Sombra! ¡aguanta sombra!

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Sombra, por favor, no te vayas!

— ¡Despierta, Sakura!

Y abro los ojos.

Y al frente mío esta Kero con un gesto preocupante

Y todo fue un sueño

Y suspiro, porque esto solo logra angustiarme más.

.

.

— ¿Me dices que las cartitas Sakuras se pueden contactar contigo a través de tus sueños? — Pregunta Tomoyo, mientras me ajusta uno de sus nuevos trajes en mi cintura.

Estoy tan avergonzada que Meiling, Shaoran, Kero y hasta Yukito — Quien nos observa desde el computador, comunicándose por video llamada — estén alrededor mío debatiendo algo tan importante como las cartas Clow mientras yo yazco aquí, en modo maniquí

— Eso fue lo que paso hoy al despertar… pero te juro que se sintió tan real, que se me hace imposible pensar que fue un sueño

— Lo fue, Sakura, yo te tuve que despertar — Murmura Kero — pero si guarda cierta relación con la realidad, por que ayer te quedaste dormida leyendo el diario de Clow

— Levantan los brazos, por favor — Murmura Tomoyo, y yo, con extrema vergüenza, le hago caso

— Quizás tiene algo de los dos mundos, entre sueño y realidad — Murmura Yukito — Creo que deberías haber estado levemente consiente para poder recordar con tanto detalle ese sueño… e incluso las conversaciones

— Lo que más me llama la atención es el mensaje que deja sombra — Continua Shaoran — Estaba diciéndote que te queda poco tiempo… pero ¿para qué? ¿para que Taiyo ataque nuevamente?

— No… no fue exactamente eso — Murmuro, recordando el sueño — Fue algo como… una suerte de amenaza, me dijo que si no me apuraba podría perder definitivamente mi lazo con sombra, para siempre, y que se estaba resistiendo a la magia de Taiyo porque era… oscura y poderosa.

— Hm… — Murmura Meiling, sobándose la barbilla — Hasta donde yo sé, esto es lo que sucede: Primero, él maldito te quiere robar las cartas que con mucho esfuerzo obtuviste, importándole un carajo todo aquello. Segundo — enumera con sus dedos — él quiere hacerse con todas tus cartas, pero estas se resisten a su magia. Tercero, si no te apuras, puedes perderla para siempre, pero, cuarto, no puedes utilizar las mismas cartas Sakura con este maldito porque te acabara ganando… tiene un contra ataque para cada una de ellas.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta ahora, el resumen de Meiling era el más acertado de todos y el que mejor coherencia tenía. Tenía mis cartas, pero no las podía usar porque si no el me las robaría, porque sabe cómo capturarlas y yo solo había creado una sola carta.

— Entonces, la solución es muy sencilla — Murmura Tomoyo, colocando alfileres en la tela alrededor de mi muslo — Debes crear nuevas cartas, como lo hiciste con la carta de la sanación

— Suena fácil, pero en verdad no sé cómo lo hice — Respondo — Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada… de hecho no me había dado cuenta….

Desvarío entre mis pensamientos, intentando recordar aquel momento. Solo sentía una enorme impotencia de no poder salvar a Shaoran, y recuerdo que es todo lo que repetía, y como de apoco Shaoran se sanaba… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente desencadeno que yo pudiese salvar a Shaoran con mi magia? ¿Fue la situación, fue mi magia o fue la desesperación por salvarlo?

— Quizás, en vez de entrenar tanto como lo estamos haciendo, lo mejor sería… improvisar — Sugiere, Shaoran, también absorto en sus pensamientos

— ¿Improvisar? — Le pregunto

— Claro, por ejemplo, recrear alguna situación estresante, parecida a la que vivimos, en donde veas la necesidad de actuar y generar magia acorde al momento… quizás investigar también nos ayudaría a todos. Debe existir información en alguna parte sobre este tema…

— Estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso — Responde Kero, flotando hacia mí — Intentaremos crear más cartas Sakura

— pero ¿Cómo haremos eso? — Pregunta Meiling, al lado mío

— Creando una situación de pelea, o que alguien vaya perdiendo la vida — Murmura Tomoyo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

— ¿Qué dices? — Exclamo — ¡Esa sensación no quiero volverla a sentir en la vida! ¿Casi pierdo a Shaoran y ahora necesito que otra persona muera 'accidentalmente' para realizar un experimento? ¡Me niego! — Rugo con furia — ¡Me niego a volver a sentir esa sensación!

No me había dado cuenta lo llorosa que estaba hasta que Shaoran se acerca a mí, me limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas y me toma de las manos, sonriéndome apenado. Yo me pongo roja, ¿Por qué tengo que ser así de abierta con mis emociones?

— No volverá a pasar eso — Murmura él, tendiéndome un pañuelo blanco — Alguna otra cosa se nos ocurrirá.

Yo asiento, aún temblorosa por la situación.

.

— ¡Que difícil es crear una carta! — Grita Meiling, a mi lado y yo asiento.

Llevamos más de tres horas pensando en posibles escenarios, combatiendo, y nada ha ocurrido, Nada, pero absolutamente nada. Es tan poco lo que hemos logrado hacer en el día de hoy, que Tomoyo tiene su cámara con carga completa, y ni siquiera ha usado su batería de reserva que siempre utiliza.

— Creo que no lo estamos haciendo bien — Murmura Shaoran — ¿Por qué no me pasas las cartas y analizamos una a una?

Me acerco a él y le tiendo todo el mazo de cartas. Li las toma y, colocando una extraña manta en el suelo, comienza a ordenarlas de manera extraña, creando 7 filas de cartas, en la primera y última fila coloca 10 cartas, y a medida que estas se van medializando, va disminuyendo en número.

— ¿Qué carta podemos crear que no haya sido creada antes? — Murmura, inspeccionando cada carta.

Yo estoy a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Están los 4 elementos esenciales: Fuego, tierra, aire, agua, por ende, no podemos partir por ahí. Y de apoco me doy dando cuenta que existen incluso cosas que pueden ser representadas por las cartas Clow, además de cosas intangibles como el amor, o la esperanza.

— Esto es inútil — Murmura Meiling — Por más que estudiemos este tema, si no nos vemos la necesidad de crear esa carta, jamás la crearemos.

— Que te parece…. ¿el teletransporte? — Murmura Tomoyo, a mi lado.

Todos las observamos anonadados. ¿teletransporte?

— ¿No es algo demasiado irrealista para lograrlo? — Murmuro

— Oh, vamos, Sakura — Sonríe Tomoyo — Frente a ti tienes unas cartas que solo en sueños podrías creer que existen, por ejemplo, la carta del amor o de la esperanza, ¿Qué tan mágico te parece a ti?, además, el teletransporte sería como el salto, pero… harias desapareer objetos… o incluso tu misma en algún momento, ¿no?

— Creo que vale la idea intentarlo — Murmura Shaoran, mirándome.

— ¿Crees que podría funcionar?

— ¡Pues intentémoslo de inmediato! — Exclama Taiyo, desde el fondeo del gimnasio.

Todos nos sorprendemos, porque ninguno capturo la presencia de Taiyo en todo el momento que estuvimos en el gimnasio. ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado?

Taiyo nuevamente a traído su sequito de secuaces y sé que de aquí no puede nacer nada bueno, pero tengo la fe que esta vez sí podre darle combate… inventado algo.

Levanto las cartas Clow y las guardo inmediatamente en mi bolsillo, pero no todas me responden, silencio, dormir y disparo se van hacia Taiyo, quien agarra las tres cartas al aire, cambiando de color del rosa, al rosa pálido, hasta llegar finalmente al dorado.

— Justo las cartas que quería tener — Sonríe, hasta extender su báculo en toda su longitud —¡Sueño!

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedan dormidos, menos nosotros dos, y por primera vez me asombro, porque ninguno de mis amigos debería haber sucumbido bajo ese poder, salvo Tomoyo, quien no tiene poderes mágicos… pero los otros…

— Quería que estuviésemos los dos solos, Sakurita — Sonríe Taiyo — Quiero que practiques conmigo. Y, para que esto sea más entretenido, te propondré algo, a pesar que no te gustan mis propuestas — sonríe, y de su bolsillo, saca una carta que yo sé es sombra, la deja flotando entre medio de los dos, burlonamente — Si consigues crear una carta Sakura en este combate, te regalaré la carta Sombra, si no lo logras…

Puedo observar como la carta sombra, flotando entre nosotros dos, me implora, su poder se siente frio y Taiyo chasquea los dedos, desquebrajando una de las puntas de la carta.

La esta… rompiendo

— ¡No hagas eso! — Imploro, corriendo hasta la carta quien se devuelve hacia Taiyo — ¿Por qué haces eso?¿no se supone que querías esta carta?

— No contaba con que se resistiera a mi magia — Murmura — Sombra es una de las cartas más fieles que conozco… y como no la puedo usar contra tuya… me parece que lo mejor sería destruirla, dado que si no la puedo usar yo… pues, ¡que nadie más la use!

Y sin mediar más palabras, Taiyo se acerca a mi volando con una bola de fuego iluminando la punta de su báculo. Yo logro esquivar ese combate, pero si logra alcanzar la punta de los cabellos de Meiling, y miro a mis amigos horrorizadas, todos están en estado de coma, pero sé que Li se resiste, porque se mueve aún que está acostado horizontal.

— ¡Silencio! — Grita Taiyo, activando la carta y efectivamente, no puedo escuchar nada.

Me he vuelto sorda, y esa carta era mía.

 _¿Qué carta activo, si él está preparado para todos mis conjuros?_

No lo escucho, pero siento como una carta, parecida a disparo, se activa a mis espaldas. Y sé que lo tengo que intentar, y pienso en esa palabra con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y apretando el báculo contra mi pecho, una suerte de escudo.

No lo puedo decir, pero lo pienso como una mantra: Me quiero hacer invisible. Me quiero hacer invisible. Invisible. Invisible. Invisible. INVISIBLE. INVISIBLE. ME QUIERO VOLVER INVISIBLE.

Abro los ojos, uno primero, con temor, y luego el otro, y veo que la carta del disparo ha pasado por encima mío, sin siquiera hacerme daño, la carta ha seguido su transcurso, sin perseguirme.

Miro mi mano, y me percate que está más traslucida que lo normal… como si… me evaporara.

¡Está haciendo efecto! Y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, haciendo todo lo que puedo en pensar en la invisibilidad, sin preocuparme de nada más que en sentir aquel poder propagándose desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mis manos y pies.

— ¡Sakura! — Grita Taiyo, y por primera vez detecto algo de desesperación en su voz — ¿Dónde estás?

Y me doy cuenta que soy completamente invisible y que Taiyo dejo de usar la carta del silencio. Soy un ente. Un ente en el aire, y soy capaz de flotar, llegar hacia él, sin siquiera sentir mi presencia. Floto hacia él, a gran velocidad. ¿Cómo vuelvo a aparecer? ¿pesando en reverso?

¿Cómo apago esta cosa?

 _Magia que fluye a través de mí, abandona mi cuerpo para poder combatir contra él para que te conviertas en una carta. ¡Invisible!_

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Le grito, llegando hacia él — ¡Disparo!

Mi ataque, por primera vez, toma totalmente desprevenido a Taiyo quien apenas logra esquivar las balas de la carta disparo. Yo, aprovechando aquella situación, corro hacia la carta de sombra, y la elevo por los aires

— ¡Carta que fuiste menoscabada por otro mago, abandona esas cadenas de opresión y vuelve a mí, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

Sombra cambia aquel color dorado y se va convirtiendo en un rosa, pero no el rosa brillante de las cartas Sakura antiguas, ahora es un color rosa dorado y regresa a mí, llegando a mis manos.

¡He recuperado mi carta!

Y veo a Taiyo, quien sigue huyendo del ataque de bala, sin darle tregua para activar otra carta, y me doy cuenta, por primera vez, que él no es indestructible, y no es tan inmejorable como la idea que me había hecho. Solo es un chico, quizás de unos veinte tantos años, sediento de poder.

Con una sonrisa, desactivo la carta, y Taiyo deja de correr.

El me mira, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y sé que está sorprendido. Hace tiempo no sentía esta seguridad en mi misma, y me faltaba, porque mis esperanzas habían acabado hace mucho tiempo.

— Considéralo una advertencia — Le grito, apuntándolo con el báculo — Ya sé cómo derrotarte

Y él, a pesar de haber perdido está batalla, aun cree que tiene segura la guerra contra mí, y sonríe.

— Quizás, para la próxima, no tengas tanta suerte — Eleva su báculo y dos cartas van en su dirección, cambiándolas de color a dorado. Sé que son Sueño y silencio — Yo también gané esta vez, Sakura. Y creo que… me gustaría dejar a todos durmiendo mientras me voy.

— ¡Espera!

Pero él ya se ha ido, corriendo, y logra hacer desaparecer a todos sus amigos.

Yo me doy vuelta y veo a todos los míos aún, tirados en medio del gimnasio, durmiendo plácidamente, menos Shaoran, quien apenas permanece sentado y apoyando su peso en su espada. Corro hacia él y lo tomo entre mis brazos.

— Lo lograste — Murmura él, con mucho sueño — Lograste con… — Bosteza — …seguir una carta Sakura

— Shaoran, no te duermas, por favor

— Tienes que…— Bosteza nuevamente, y esta vez cerrando los ojos — Tienes que revertir esta carta… con otra….

Y se queda dormido.

¿Revertir esta carta con otra? Si esta es sueño… entonces

Cierro los ojos y me pongo en ello.

Abrazo la cabeza de Shaoran contra mi pecho, pensando en nada más que en despertarlo y al igual que la carta de sanación y la carta de la invisibilidad, lo repito como una mantra hasta que sé que la magia se apodera de mis manos, desplegándose aquella energía hasta el cabello suave de Shaoran, mientras siento su respiración tranquila, pasible.

— Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta — Murmuro, una y otra vez, acariciando su cabeza — Despierta, despierta, despi….

Siento sus dos manos tomar mis muñecas y separarme de su cabeza, completamente despierto, y me sonríe, no de esas sonrisas completa en donde muestra su blanca dentadura, pero una sonrisa ladina, generando un leve hoyuelo derecho. Siento como mi corazón martilla contra mi pecho, y casi con la velocidad de un tren. Bum, bum, bum.

Y la carta desciende, lentamente, entre nosotros dos. Shaoran me mira, haciendo un gesto para que tome un báculo, y sé a lo que se refiere.

— ¡Despertar! — Activo, y una pequeña niñita, de pelo largo y liso, de un vestido largo como pijama, se transforma en carta lentamente, hasta que toma ese color rosa dorado que llega a mis manos.

— Tenemos que despertar a los demás — Susurra Shaoran, despertando de mi aturdimiento al mirar la carta.

— ¿No lo quieres hacer tú? — Le pregunto. Shaoran me mira sorprendido

— Pero es tú carta — Murmura — Debes hacerlo tú

— Pero tú me ayudaste a hacerla… además — Bostezo — Estoy un poquitín cansada…

Shaoran se da por aludido, y la toma entre mis manos, haciendo contacto nuestros dedos, colocándome un poco más nerviosa. Él se levanta y activa la carta con su espada, provocando que todos se despierten.

Todos parecen aturdidos en un principio, pero Tomoyo, con una fuerza descomunal, se incorpora inmediatamente y me mira a mí, luego a Shaoran, luego el desastre del gimnasio, y por ultimo a mi… y a mi ropa. Asustada, revisa la grabación de su cámara y con una tristeza perceptible en su cara se mira los pies

— ¡No pude grabar nada! — Exclama, con tristeza — ¡Me quede todo este tiempo dormida!

.

.

Despliego las cartas encima de la mesa de centro, una al lado de la otra: La carta de la sanación, la de invisibilidad, y la carta del despertar. Tomoyo las graba al lado mío, haciendo tomas de todos lados, Shaoran toma la de invisibilidad y Kero flota encima de las otras.

— Entonces, ¿hiciste todas tú sola?

— Bueno, si

— ¿Y cómo lo lograste? — Pregunta Meiling

— No lo sé, solo… lo pensé con mucha fuerza y… me siento llena de energía — Intento explicar, pero la verdad es que ni yo sé muy bien cómo funciona esto — Es algo… que siento en todo el cuerpo

— ¿Qué tal si tuvieses el poder de entrar en la mente de los demás? — Pregunta Tomoyo, levantando su dedo hacia su mentón — Como, por ejemplo, intentar entrar en lo sueños de otra persona. Taiyo tiene la carta del sueño, quizás cuando la use, puedes tu usarla en su contra y acabarlo a través de un sueño….

Cuatro pares de ojos miran a Tomoyo con desconcierto, ¿de dónde saca estas ideas?

— Podría… intentarlo — Le respondo, nerviosa

— ¡Que maravilloso sería derrotar a ese maldito de una vez por todas! — Chilla Meiling, con energía renovada

— Tenemos que ver la forma de cómo lograrlo — Murmura Shaoran, perdido en sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos una especie de pijamada? — Propone Tomoyo — De manera que todo estemos dormido naturalmente y Sakura pueda meterse en nuestras mentes…

— Oh, eso… me suena… un poco… intimo — Murmura Kero, en un susurro quedo

— ¡Vamos, peluche de 600 kilos! ¿Qué tienes que esconder? — Se Burla Meiling

— ¡Nada tengo que esconder, a diferencia de ti, mocosa! — Grita el, con un leve sonrojo en sus regordetas mejillas — ¡Vamos a intentarlo esta misma noche!

Y con ello, la sesión se dio por sentada.

.

.

— ¿Están todos ya en sus puestos?

— ¡Que emocionante es todo esto!

— ¿Quién apaga la luz?

— ¡Yo voy! — Responde Tomoyo, colocándose de pie para ir hacia el interruptor de su pieza

Habíamos decidido estar en la casa de Tomoyo para hacer esta especie de conjuro dado que su casa era la más amplia y en la que había más seguridad y privacidad. Todos estábamos en su pieza, con cobertores y sacos de dormir, listos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, excepto yo que estaba firmemente junta con mi baculo — y con un traje que Tomoyo había confeccionado especialmente para esta ocasión — que consistía en un camisón largo que rozaba mis tobillos al caminar, blanquecino, parecido a un pijama de seda largo. Decir que estaba cohibida era un poco.

Todos estábamos juntos, menos Shaoran, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, ya completamente acostado y observando a la pared contraria en dirección a nosotros, por ende solo podía ver los cabellos de su nuca, y como su tórax se inflamaba levemente para respirar.

Mirándole, me quede pensando en la leve suplica que realizo apenas llegamos a la mansión de Tomoyo, tomándome del brazo y aislándome del grupo para tener más privacidad

— _Por favor, no te metas en mis sueños_

Aquella frase, por muy explícita que había sonado, sentía que se aplicaba a muchos otros contextos más.

— _Pero Shaoran…_

— _Intenta entrar en los sueños de Meiling, Tomoyo o Kero — Explico, aún con su mano tomando firmemente mi brazo_ — _Pero evita los míos_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque no quiero que veas lo veo_

El apagón de la luz me saco de mis pensamientos. Tanto Meiling como Tomoyo respondieron, mientras de Shaoran se escuchó un 'hmp' lejano, Kero, por otro lado, dejo de flotar encima de su pequeñísima cama – creada especialmente para él por Tomoyo – y fui la última en contestar

— ¡Buenas noches!, que descansen

Pasaron treinta minutos, otros quince, hasta que los cuerpos de mis amigos dejaron de moverse. Me sentía como una intrusa frente a sus pensamientos, en clase de filosofía nos pasaron que, en los sueños, el superyó se liberaba, acorde a Freud, y toda clase de cosas podrían suceder. Ahí, uno no tiene límites, uno puede soñar lo que quiera, y puede ser lo que quiera.

¿Qué será lo que Shaoran no quiere que vea?

Mire a mis amigos, y decidí que primero iría al sueño de Tomoyo. Con cuidado, me acerque a ella y tome suavemente su cabeza en mis manos, canalizando mis energías

— Permíteme entrar a tus sueños, Tomoyo — Murmure — Permíteme ver tú alma.

Abro los ojos y sé que estoy en un sueño, en el sueño de Tomoyo, porque es un armario gigante lleno de vestimentas que ella ha diseñado, apenas me ve, sale detrás de mi corriendo para colocarme uno de sus tantos atuendos hasta que sé que ya no puede verme más, y salgo de su cabeza.

— Eso fue… agitado — Susurro, sorprendida.

Luego miro a Meiling, quien es todo un remolino en su saco de dormir, una de sus piernas está completamente afuera de las sabanas y su cabello ha formado un remolino de cabellos que adornan su frente y su cuello. Decir que se ve chistosa es quedarse corto, casi me dan ganas de fotografiarla.

Al entrar a su sueño, puedo darme cuenta que es una fan película de acción. Es Meiling, la diva, intentando ganar las esferas del dragón mediante las artes marciales. Me arranco de su cabeza antes que una patada voladora me arranque la cabeza, porque eso sí que ha sido intenso.

Y paso por Kero y el pasillo de las cosas dulces, que tanto le gustan. Su sueño se trata de comer, comer, y comer más pasteles de frutillas como le caben en la pasan. Me marcho antes de en coma por aumento de glucosa.

Y miro al extremo de la habitación, a Shaoran, tan quieto y dormido, casi como si fuese de mármol.

 _No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas._

Yo me acerco un poco más.

Esto está mal. Esto está mal.

Esto está muy mal.

Y estoy al frente de él.

No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

Acaricio su frente. ¡Eso es!, solo le hare una pequeña caricia y me iré a acostar, porque no he conseguido nada y….

Mi mano se pone al otro lado de su cara.

Ay dios, si lo voy hacer.

Cierro los ojos y siento el poder haciendo cosquilla en las palmas de mis manos. Tengo miedo de lo enojado que puede estar Shaoran una vez que se entere de esto. Dios sabe lo que él es capaz de hacer si se entera.

Quizás se va de nuevo.

Pero Shaoran me permite entrar a su inconsciente, porque estoy en un parque, quizás en Honk Kong, y se respira mucha tranquilidad. Camino durante varios segundos, olvidándome de mi verdadero propósito y simplemente disfrutando del clima, hasta que veo a Shaoran frente a un barranco, mirando hacia abajo.

¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

Camino en su dirección, pero otra persona llega antes que yo, es una muchacha de su misma estatura, de cabello largo y rubio, ojos grises y se coloca al lado de él, mirando el barranco.

— Se acerca la fecha — Le dice ella a él.

Shaoran asiente.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Shaoran no responde.

Ella deja de mirar el barranco y lo mira a él

— Si no nos podemos casar, ¿Quién va a saltar primero?

Me pongo alerta. ¿Casar? ¿Se van a casar? ¿Quiere saltar? ¿SALTAR EL BARRANCO?

Corro hacia Shaoran, lo más rápido que puedo, pero ella salta y Shaoran intenta salvarla.

— ¡Shaoran!

Es lento, pero rápido. El se da media vuelta, y apenas puedo ver sus ojos, pero la sorpresa lo hace perder el equilibrio y veo cómo va cayendo de espaldas.

Busco entre mis bolsillos alguna carta que me ayude a salvarlos, pero este on es mi sueño y no tengo nada conmigo. Nada.

Siento primero un calor en mi muñeca y luego, un agarre firme y tenso. Abro los ojos y estoy en la habitación de Tomoyo, la cabeza de Shaoran acunada entre mis piernas y manos y él mirándome fijamente.

— Yo…

— Te dije que no lo hicieras, Sakura.

Se incorpora en su saco de dormir. No parece enojado, si no muy sorprendido.

— Lo sé… pero no pude crear ninguna carta, al menos no con Tomoyo, ni Kero y Meiling… creí que tú… creí que tú me podías ayudar porque tú si tienes magia…

Mi voz va perdiendo potencia hasta desvanecerse en el aire. Shaoran sigue esperando una explicación y yo ya no sé qué decirle.

— Sabes muy bien que esa no es la escusa — Murmura con voz grave, levantándose — Tú querías saber otra cosa.

Camina hacia el balcón de Tomoyo, abre la puerta y sale. Lo puedo ver a través del visillo como mira el ante jardín de la mansión de mi amiga, y como luce abatido. Me levanto y voy a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Le pregunto, cuando me acerco a él.

— ¿Qué esperabas encontrar, Sakura?

Su pregunta queda en el aire, y hace eco en mis oídos. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? No lo sé. Agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sin saber que responder, o cual es la respuesta correcta.

— No lo sé, no sé qué esperaba encontrar, Shaoran.

— ¿Y si hubiese sido peligroso?

— ¿Quién era ella, Shaoran? — Le pregunto, recordando el sueño — ¿Por qué estaban en ese barranco? ¡Podrían haber muerto!

Su semblante cambia. Ya no está esa seriedad que siempre posee, si no que gruñe, y su entrecejo se junta. Está enojado.

— Eso no te importa

Quedo en Shock. Shaoran hace mucho… mucho, mucho tiempo que no me trataba de esta forma. Su cejo sigue tan junto como hace segundos, y en verdad parece que lo he arruinado.

Pero necesito respuesta, necesito respuesta de él.

— ¿Es por ella que no me has respondido mis cartas, Shaoran? — Insisto en pregunta, porque ese sueño solo me logró confundir más — ¿Quién es ella?

Shaoran se aleja de mí, se sienta encima de la baranda del balcón de Tomoyo, como tomando vuelo. Gira su cabeza lentamente, al igual que el sueño, y me responde.

— Es mi prometida.

Y salta.

* * *

Ay mi Diosssssssss.

Dos... o tres cosas que decirles.

Uno. Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero fallecio un familiar muy cercano a mi familia y... todavía estamos un poco afectados por la noticia. Fue todo tan repentino... no tenía la cabeza para actualizar... ni para escribir... ni para nada. Así que, lo lamento.

Dos. Compensé un poco eso con este capitulo, el más largo que he escrito desde que comencé la historia.

Tres. No sé si pueda mantener mi promesa de actualizar todos los lunes, pero si de actualizar una vez a la semana... y ojalá que sea los lunes.

Cuatro. Ahí está la respuesta de por qué Shaoran se comporta como se comporta. QUIERO SUS HIPÓTESIS.

Cinco. El titulo creo... que no tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo, o quizás si, pero es una canción que no puedo parar de escuchar de una banda chilena. Se llama Lobo Mayor. (Dato del capitulo)

Saludos


	8. Chicos Malos

.

 **Ready To Star**

 _Chokehold_

Chicos malos

* * *

— ¿Sakura, ¿qué pasa?, no has comido nada de tu tarta

Miro la tarta de fresa intacta frente a mí, y luego a Tomoyo, quien se muestra preocupada. Es un momento de tensión, porque hasta Kero ha dejado el tenedor a un lado y me mira expectante.

— No tengo mucha hambre

— Pero deberías comer — Insiste Tomoyo

— Es que…

No puedo decir las palabras. No puedo decir que no tengo hambre por culpa de Li, no puedo si quiera pensar en él sin que el corazón me duela. Solamente me limito a agachar la mirada y hacerme la desentendida, sin embargo, Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero siguen observándome, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Sabes lo de Shaoran, ¿verdad? — Pregunta Meiling — Te enteraste que tiene una prometida.

La taza de Tomoyo se resbala entre sus dedos y pega un grito junto a Kero.

— ¡¿Shaoran se va a casar?! — Gritan al unísono.

Meiling no responde. Yo la observo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Su nombre es Haruka, tiene la misma edad que Shaoran y al igual que él, va a heredar el imperio de su familia cuando cumpla los 20 y se case con Li…

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? — Murmura Tomoyo, furiosa

— No es algo que a él le guste hablar… desde que lo sabe, no hace nada más que ocultarlo — Explica Meiling — Hace un par de años tía Yelan le comunicó la noticia y una vez al año tienen una 'cita' para que se conozcan más… pero no será un matrimonio feliz… ninguno de los dos se quiere casar… sobre todo Haruka.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta Kero — ¿Ella no se quiere casar con el mocoso?

Meiling niega con la cabeza, observando la tarta a medio morder al frente suyo.

— Haruka ha hecho todo tipos de planes para evitar esas citas anuales, es un secreto a voces que ella misma se encarga de promover, ha dicho, por lo poco, que el día de su boda pretende suicidarse…

— ¿QUÉ? — Tomoyo, Kero y yo gritamos juntos

Meiling asiente con la cabeza, ojos cerrados.

— Ha insistido con esa idea desde la última cita que tuvieron, y al parecer no ha echado marcha atrás, en verdad no quiere casarse con Shaoran… pero lo más importante… es que no sé por qué…

— … y tampoco lo sabrás.

Shaoran entra por la puerta principal, manos en los bolsillos, despeinado y mirando con desprecio a su prima. El ambiente se tensa inmediatamente. El me mira durante unos breves segundos, pero yo solo observo la tarta, evitando su mirada.

Cuando comienza a quemar, me levanto como un resorte y salgo por la puerta que el entro.

.

.

— No puedes evitarle por siempre… Sakura

Kero está al lado mío, intentando sacarme de la cama, pero yo miro el techo, atenta a su color crema.

— No lo estoy evitando

Kero suspira, sigue intentando su tarea.

— Te dije que él era un mal partido, nunca me gustó y ahora menos me gusta… maldito mocoso, lo único que te hace es hacerte sufrir, desde que lo conocemos te ha tratado mal, y solo porque tú lo perdonas, continúa haciendo lo mismo… la próxima vez que lo pille se las verá conmigo, ya verás, yo voy a protegerte.

— Kero — Le digo con cariño, acariciando sus alitas — Muchas gracias por el gesto, pero la verdad es que no necesito ser salvada… hace tiempo elegí ser yo quien alumbre mi camino y no las demás personas….

— Pero Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así? Sin hablar… con él… sin entrenar…

— Hasta que logre encontrar una solución… recuerda que todo se puede solucionar…

— Pero esta vez ni tú te la crees… — Responde kero, volando cerca de mi rostro — Por favor, deja de llorar, algo podremos hacer.

Yo abrazo a mi guardián con todas mis fuerzas, y con sus pequeños bracitos, me abraza de vuelta.

— ¡Ya sé!

Kero se separa de mis brazos y limpia mis lagrimas; volando se va a la puerta de mi pieza y antes de abrirla se da media vuelta.

— ¡Voy a traerte un pedazo de torta! — Dice emocionado — ¡Eso te hará más feliz!

No alcanzo a decir nada cuando sale por la puerta principal, a toda carrera, dejándome sola.

Miro la ventana apenas sale, por qué sé que Shaoran está afuera, encima del árbol que da justo a mi ventana. Ha estado escondiendo su aura de kero, para evitar conflictos, pero sabe que mi guardián se ha ido por que vuelvo a sentir su presencia con gran poder.

Yo no puedo levantarme de la cama porque no quiero hablar con él, me aterra saber todas las posibles respuestas que me podrán entregar. Sin embargo, sé que no poder evitar este momento mucho más, y este, como cualquier otro instante parece apropiado para conversar… y saber la verdad.

Abro la ventana y tal como suponía, Shaoran está en la copa del árbol, mirándome fijamente. No quiero que entre a mi pieza así que yo me encaramo en la ventana, de cierta forma, prefiero hablar con él en un lugar donde haya… aire, para respirar.

— ¿Tienes… un momento?

Yo asiento.

Él se queda callado, tenso, con una de sus comisuras hacia abajo, creando una mueca de preocupación.

— Lo que viste, en mi sueño, es una mentira

— Lucía bastante real

— Pero es un sueño, ¿Cómo va a ser real? — Pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

— Sé que no puede ser real — Respondo, mirando el pasto de abajo — Pero siento… que es un plan, un plan que quieres llevar a cabo y por lo que me ha dicho Meiling, tiene hasta una fecha puesta.

— Meiling es una chismosa — Suspira Li — No creas todo lo que dice…

— Pero es verdad, ¿no?

Levanto la mirada para verlo a él, y no responde.

Ese silencio otorga muchas respuestas.

— Li, necesito que me lo digas

El luce sorprendido, sus ojos ocres se abren gigantescos.

— Hace… mucho tiempo…. No me llamabas Li.

— Ahora… ahora siento que no te conozco… hemos compartido tanto… quizás fui ilusa en pensar que tú me estimabas tanto como yo te estimaba a ti, pero…. Tomoyo siempre me dice que solo puedo ver el lado bueno de las personas, y para mí, tu lado malo es invisible….

— Sakura…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Esta es la razón por que no me has llamado todos estos años? ¿esta es la razón por que no me respondes mis cartas? Si Taiyo no estuviese en nuestras vidas ahora, ¿yo te seguiría importando?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que me importas! — Ruge Li, ambas manos apretando fuertemente la rama de la cual está agarrado — ¿Qué querías que te digiera? ¡No tengo otra opción! Mi madre llego diciéndome que me iba a casar con esa niña, tú no entiendes, no le puedo decir no a mi mamá, soy el único hijo heredero, ninguna de mis hermanas cumple los requisitos…

— ¡Claro que no entiendo, si nunca me explicaste nada! — En un ataque de rabia, tomo lo que más está cerca, que acontece ser mi pantufla, y se la tiro en la cabeza. Li la evita de un rápido movimiento — ¡Me dejaste afuera de tu vida todos estos años siendo yo la que te escribía siempre! Y ahora que llegaste…. ¡Ahora que llegaste me dije que todo iba a ser igual, pero ya me doy cuenta que no!

— ¡No tenía otra opción!

— ¡Si la tenías! — Grito, con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Me tenías a mí! Juntos podríamos haber buscado una solución, juntos podríamos haber pensado en algo… eso, eso es lo que más pena me da, Li…

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio un momento, toda rabia se ha ido, solo queda la tristeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta él finalmente.

— Nunca me consideraste tu compañera — Miro mi única pantufla, levantándola para que llegue a mi mano — No quiero ser tu compañera. Así no.

Le tiro la otra pantufla que tengo en mi mano y salgo de la ventana. Me levanto y la cierro, cerrando las cortinas.

Incluso sentada en mi cama, puedo ver la silueta de Li en mis cortinas.

Kero llega, trae el pastel. Lo comimos los dos entre charla y risas, hablamos, nos acostamos, apago la luz y Li sigue ahí afuera.

.

.

Sé que es humanamente imposible que Li se quede afuera de mi árbol todo este tiempo, pero así parece. Cada vez que estoy en casa, el está ahí, esperando.

¿Esperando que?

Cuando me voy acostar, sé que está ahí. Cuando me despierto, también está ahí, al parecer es lo único que puedo observar.

Mi padre, percatándose de esta situación, me pide que por favor lo acompañe a la casa del abuelo, dado que hace mucho tiempo no lo vemos y sé que quiere alejarme de la situación durante unos breves momentos.

No lo pienso más y estoy arriba del auto, en el asiento de pasajero y puedo sentir la mirada de Li arriba de mi cabeza porque él sigue… en el árbol.

Mi padre no se hace esperar, coloca la llave en el contacto y partimos rápidamente al campo.

Al llegar, puedo notar las alegres casitas adornando el maravilloso paisaje. El aire limpio y el azul del cielo se ven esplendorosos en todo este camino, aquello me motiva aún más y se arma una sonrisa en el rostro.

No tardo al ver a mi abuelo en el antejardín, saludándonos elevando su brazo al aire. Pasen y pasen los años, mi abuelo no parece envejecer, sigue con aquella barba café y con sus ojos muy cariñosos. A penas el auto se detiene, yo voy corriendo a saludarlo y a darle un abrazo, y es que las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros, el sigue siendo mi abuelo y el tiempo ha sabido unirnos un montón.

— ¡Pasen, por favor! Tengo el té listo para ser servido

Al entrar a la casa, cierto aire de nostalgia me invade. Saber que por estos pasillos corría también mi mamá a mi edad, o como compartía con mi abuelo. A veces, siento su presencia aquí, y sé que Touya también la siente por que se calla más de lo acostumbrado cuando visita a nuestro abuelo.

Almorzamos todos juntos, compartiendo distintos temas de conversación y riéndonos de las ocurrencias de este año. Mi papá cuenta unas anécdotas divertidísimas de Egipto y yo le cuento sobre los trajes que Tomoyo continúa haciendo para mí. Mi abuelo sonríe y comenta, contento con nuestra visita, por qué sé que generalmente se siente muy solo en esta casa.

Para descansar, le pido a mi abuelo si puedo pasear por el bosque que está detrás de la casa, mientras mi papá se traslada al ante jardín para descansar y conversar un poco más. Me da el permiso, y yo me muero por pasear un rato en aquel frondoso bosque.

Camino, y camino y camino, oliendo el olor de las flores, sintiendo el suave aire revolotear mis cabellos. Me saco el gorro que llevo trayendo y lo dejo a los pies de un árbol al intentar escalarlo. Cuando por tercera vez me doy por vencida, se me ocurre una idea

— Has que con tus ramas pueda tocar el cielo, ¡Bosque! — Activo la carta.

Bosque, contenta — seguramente porque hace mucho tiempo no abandonaba su versión carta — Me sujeta de la cadera y formando distintas ramas de distintas tonalidades de verde y café, me van subiendo a los cielos hasta poder ver el inicio del propio bosque.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Respondo, contenta por la vista y por el poder de Bosque.

Veo como el sol lentamente se comienza a posar en la copa de los árboles, sintiendo el atardecer. El bosque comienza a llenarse de sombras y de un color anaranjado precioso

— Es precioso, ¿no es así?

Su voz casi logra botarme del árbol, pero como bosque me tiene tan sujetada de las caderas, no lo logro. Taiyo, a menor altura, en un árbol de verdad, me observa con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo no sentí su presencia? Estoy a punto de sacar el báculo cuando él ya está en el mismo árbol donde estoy yo, sujetando mi muñeca

— Hoy no vengo a pelear — Me dice, tan cerca, que puedo observar con mayor nitidez el color de sus ojos, y en realidad son celestes, tan claros, que los confundí en una primera instancia con un gris. — Sé que quieres respuestas, hablemos.

Suelta mi muñeca, pero yo no puedo dejar de soltar el báculo, el suspira y de entre su cuello saca una cadena, con la forma de su báculo, pero en miniatura. Se la saca del cuello y me la tiende, yo lo miro impactada.

— Toma, así me crees.

Yo lo sigo mirando, impertérrita, sin poder creérmelo. El suspira nuevamente y toma mi mano, la abre, y el mismo entrega su báculo

— Hoy, en verdad, no te haré daño. — Dice, cerrando los dedos de mis manos, lentamente — Solo necesito que me escuches. ¿Entiendes?

Lentamente, me cuelgo yo misma su cadena en el cuello, y siento como esta cadena pesa mucho más y es más caliente que la que siempre traigo en el cuello. Taiyo sonríe, y por primera vez, creo que es una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto, aún con cierta duda

— Te seguí — Contesta con profunda sinceridad

— ¿Cómo?

— Una vez que te localicé, Sakura, me prometí que no te iba a perder el rastro. — Responde, mirando el atardecer. El viento mese sus cabellos azulados — Y así he hecho, no he perdido tu rastro.

— Pero… ¿por qué quieres las cartas? ¿qué pretendes hacer con ellas?

— Tengo entendido que tú te encontraste las cartas por coincidencia, ¿no es así? — Murmura, mirando el atardecer. Yo asiento, porque es verdad, el entonces cierra los ojos — Lo sabía, no estaba en tu destino ser una card captor, pero igual decidiste aceptar la misión… algo muy heroico y descabellado, si me permites agregar.

Yo lo miro. Su semblante es más suave, no tiene esa careta despiadada que a veces presenta cuando estamos en lucha. Se ve más sumiso, hasta agradable. Sus ojos me miran con cierta ¿dulzura?

— ¿Qué pensarías si te digiera que en realidad…era mi destino alcanzarlas todas y tú te me adelantaste?

— ¿Tú destino? ¿qué dices? — Pregunto, casi como un susurro

— Así es, yo era la persona que tenía que capturar todas esas cartas porque, a diferencia de ti, yo fui entrenado para ser un card captor — Responde, con un aire de solemnidad que me provoca escalofríos — Tú, en cambio, fuiste un mero acontecimiento que ocurrió en mi destino, y debo admitir — Me mira… con algo que no sé descifrar — Eres uno de los obstáculos más bonitos que el destino me ha puesto

Aquel comentario provoca ese cosquilleo en las mejillas que odio que provenga de él, pero no puedo evitarlo

— Así que, por eso, te hare un trato

— ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

— Un trato justo — responde feliz — En verdad, me siento muy mal por provocarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento… a ti sobre todo, pero también a las cartas y a tus seres queridos. Sé que estuviste un tiempo recuperándote de una de nuestras peleas, y no me parece, que una niña tan bonita como tú, tenga que pelear tan duro como lo haces.

Ya está. Ese tono condescendiente provoca que un sentimiento nunca antes vivido se apodere de mi pecho y mi respiración comienza a descompensarse. ¡No lo soporto!

— Escúchame Taiyo, cualquier trato que tengas en mente, no lo quiero

Su cara es de sorpresa, gira su cabeza para mirarme

— Pero todavía no lo has escuchado…

— Tú no me consideras como una rival — Susurro, terriblemente enojada — Me dices que soy bonita, que te atraigo, y eso es lo único que ves en mi "una niña bonita como tú, que tenga que pelear tan duro como lo haces" — Me rio entre dientes

El, con una facie muy calmada, me niega con la cabeza.

— No, no. Me malinterpretaste

— ¡No, tú me malinterpretaste! — Grito con furia — Dices que soy un obstáculo en tu destino, pero la verdad, ¡es que tú lo eres! ¡No eres más que una mala persona, engreído, sediento de poder!

Agarro su collar y lo suelto, entregándoselo en su mano

— No quiero nada de ti. Si quieres pelear, pues pelea. Yo te voy a dar batalla.

Bosque, sintiendo el peligro de mi magia, comienza a revolverse en su propio eje, yo, afirmo mi báculo y activo la carta de salto, Taiyo, un poco descolocado con la situación, se cae por un breve tiempo y me observa desamparado.

En un rápido movimiento, él desaparece y con ello su presencia. Sin embargo, yo me mantengo alerta, cerrando los ojos. Cuando han pasado varios minutos y aún no siento su presencia, bajo la guardia porque ya debe haberse marchado.

Que equivocada estaba.

Estoy tocando con mi espalda la madera es un gran roble, y Taiyo está frente a mí, su báculo como cárcel.

— No me dejaste terminar — Murmura, engreído, acercado su boca a mi cara — No me gusta cuando me interrumpen.

Me quedo en silencio. Claramente estoy en desventaja. Hablar o decir algo en este momento no servirá de nada.

— Mi trato es que te quedes conmigo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eso, que estés conmigo, que permanezcas a mi lado, que me quieras a mí, no a Shaoran, que me ayudes a mí, para que así juntos tengamos el poder supremo, así juntos podremos ser….

— ¿Indestructibles?

— ¡Exacto! — Grita Taiyo, con mucha ilusión tras sus ojos. Creo ver que se iluminan un poco más de ser posible — ¿No te parece maravilloso?

— ¿Me quieres solamente para aumentar tu poder?

Sus ojos dejan de ser luminosos, algo los oscureces y de ser posible, se acerca aún más a mí. Su aroma me invade, es algo sucio, como carbón, incienso y ámbar.

— No solamente para eso, Sakura.

Lo miro con detenimiento durante unos momentos hasta que siento el entendimiento venir a mí. Me sonrojo violentamente.

— ¡No quiero!

— ¿Habrá algo que cambie tu opinión?

— ¡Que me dejes en paz!

Taiyo cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza socarronamente.

— Esa no es una opción — Me dice, aligerando su agarre en mi — Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses.

— ¡No necesito tiem…!

Es como el aire. Siento un calor en los labios, pero solo un leve roce, y sé que Taiyo desapareció rápidamente por qué ya no siento su presencia, pero el calor permanece en mi boca y me siento muy confundida.

 _¿Eso fue un beso?_

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Chilla Meiling, apuntándome con su dedo — ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a ese tipo, y más encima sola? — Ella se pasea como un león enjaulado por toda mi habitación, su cara roja de furia — ¡¿Qué pasa si te hubiese hecho algo, Sakura?!

— Fue un acto muy irresponsable de tu parte — Comenta Kero, sentado en la silla de mi escritorio — Meiling tiene razón, ¿Qué pasa si te hubiese hecho algo?

Acepto sus críticas con la cabeza cabizbaja. La verdad, en aquel momento no pensé en las consecuencias, solo sentía la furia y la sorpresa de haberlo visto y de hecho, haber tenido una conversación medianamente decente con Taiyo. Lamento enormemente haber preocupado a mis amigos, pero las buenas noticias es que no me había sucedido nada.

— ¡Por favor, acepten mis disculpas! — Pido, cerrando ambas manos en dos puños — Sé que tiene razón, pero están perdiendo el punto más importante de todo lo que les he contado. ¡Taiyo fue entrenado para ser Card Captor! ¿No les parece aquello sospechoso? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser entrenado para ser un Card captor si ni siquiera tiene ninguna de las cartas Clow en su poder?

Mi pregunta parece hacer mella en las cabezas de mis amigos, porque ambos cambian su cara de enojo a una de confusión, seguramente pensando la respuesta.

— Eso es lo que hacías conmigo, ¿verdad Kero? — Mi guardián flota a escasos centímetros de Tomoyo. El asiente — Sin embargo, yo sí tenía las cartas Clow para conseguir, Taiyo no. ¿Cómo es que se entrenó para ello? ¿Sabes tú quien lo entreno?

Kero niega con la cabeza antes de responder

— Por más que intento pensarlo, no lo sé. Hemos hablado de este tema con Yue pero él tampoco tiene una idea de quién puede ser — Se queda un momento en silencio, ambas cejas muy unidas — Sin embargo, tenemos la suposición que esto también es una obra de Clow.

A la mención del mago, Shaoran aparece por la puerta del gimnasio. Nadie dice nada mientras el avanza y cada paso se siente gigantesco producto del eco del espacio vacío. Se sienta cerca de nosotros, pero no muy cerca… un par de gradas con asientos vacíos nos separan.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Shaoran.

Meiling le cuenta los pormenores con gran agilidad, al menos, la parte importante.

— Debe ser obra de Clow, entonces — Comenta finalmente Shaoran, colocando su espalda en el respaldo de la gradería

— Eso mismo pienso yo — Dice Kero

— Aún no estamos seguros — Le digo a ambos — ¿Cómo están tan seguros que es obra de Clow?

— ¿Qué otra persona podría haberle enseñado a capturar las cartas? La única persona que conocemos que pudiese haber hecho eso es Clow…

— Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que Sakura vuelva a hablar con Taiyo… — Comenta Tomoyo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Shaoran se levanta como un resorte, mirándome con enfado

— ¿¡QUE!?

— ¡Si! — Contesta Tomoyo, con una suave carcajada — ¡Incluso le dio un beso y la llamo bonita!

— ¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUEEEÉ!?

* * *

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do? When they come for you


	9. La caja de la custodia

.

 **Ready to star**

 _Chokehold_

La caja de la custodia

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Tomoyo corre hacia la puerta de su habitación frente al incansable sonido del martilleo de unos nudillos. ¿Quién se atreve a despertarla en plena madrugada, cuando estaba tan cómoda en su cama?. Sabe quién puede ser el dueño de ese insaciable eco, pero cuando abre la puerta se da cuenta que nadie la espera al otro lado.

— ¿Cómo?

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Tomoyo no lo puede creer, estaba tan dormida que no era el sonido de la puerta la que la despertó, si no la ventana. Ella cierra la puerta, y cuando avanza hacia la ventana se puede dar cuenta de quien se encuentra al otro lado.

¿Abrirle o no abrirle la puerta?

Bah, ventana.

Con un suspiro, la abre.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es, Shaoran?

Li esta frente a ella, iluminado por la luna. Viste la misma ropa de ayer y tiene la misma cara de circunstancias que ayer - cuando salió corriendo después de una pelea muy fea con su mejor amiga.

— Necesito un favor

Tomoyo sonríe.

— ¿Crees que estas en condiciones de pedir favores?

— Tomoyo, por…. Por… — Li tiene serios problemas en pronunciar esas letras — Por favor — Suspira finalmente.

Uf, que es difícil pedir favores. (Más difícil es pronunciarlo, parece)

Tomoyo se queda en silencio, mirando directamente a los ojos ámbar de Shaoran. 3 segundos, 5 segundos, hasta que suspira.

— Primero, contéstame esta pregunta, y contéstala con total honestidad — Le advierte

— Esta bien

— ¿En verdad quieres la quieres?

No tiene si quiera que mencionarla, porque sabe quién es 'ella'

No dice nada, pero asiente.

— Eso me basta — Responde Tomoyo, haciéndose a un lado de la ventana — Entra y explícame todo.

.

.

— ¿No crees que es tiempo de levantarte de la cama? — Escucho la voz de Kero, justo a la altura de mi oído, mientras da palmaditas rápidas alrededor de mi cabello — ¡Es más de medio día!

— Hmm… Kero — Le reclamo — Por favor, hoy déjame dormir

— ¡Has estado así una semana, ya es tiempo que dejes de ser una marmota!

Quito las sabanas de mi cara, mientras tomo asiento en mi cama, enojada.

— ¡No soy ninguna marmota!

— ¡Si hasta has aumentado de peso! — Kero lo dice abalanzándose hacia mi estómago, tocando con sus bracitos mis 'michelines' — ¡Deberías ponerte a entrenar! — Luego, flota al frente mío, entrecruzando sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos — En cualquier momento Taiyo pude volver a atacar, y tú estás fuera de entrenamiento, aun que me lo nieges, sabes que no deberías perder el tiempo pensando en el mocoso mientras el enemigo está afuera, Sakura.

Miro a Kero con el ceño fruncido. Sé que tiene razón, sé que he estado una semana escondiéndome en la suavidad de las sábanas, por ende, me he dejado estar, pero también sé que Taiyo no ha realizado ningún ataque: No he dejado de ver las noticias, no he dejado de buscar información en el diario de Clow, y lo más importante es que no he sentido su presencia…

… Lo único que quería era estar en la tranquilidad de mi casa.

Pero hasta yo sé que esconderse nunca ha sido la solución.

— Esta bien, tienes razón — Le concedo a mi amigo, haciendo las sábanas a un lado — En verdad tengo que salir de la casa… esta noche comenzamos a entrenar de nuevo

— ¡Así se habla!

.

.

Estamos en el gimnasio, de noche. Meiling es la única que me acompaña esta vez. Tomoyo – por alguna extraña razón – y Shaoran están ausentes. Cuando le pregunto a Meiling por ambos, ella solo se encoge de hombros, y me dice que hace varios días no ve ni a su primo ni a mi amiga.

Esta es la perfecta ocasión para entrenar solamente con Meiling, lo que significa…

— ¡Meiling, quiero que me enseñes a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo!

Mi amiga me observa durante un momento, sorprendida. Mueve sus parpados repetidas veces y luego ladea la cabeza, como sin poder creerlo. Finalmente, le brillan los ojos, y empuña ambas manos al centro de su pecho

— ¡¿Quieres que te enseñe las artes marciales?! — Grita de emoción — ¿De verdad?

Yo me rio de su energía. Meiling siempre ha sido una muchacha efervescente, llena de vida, y a pesar de los años, estas características de su personalidad no han podido si no que maximizarse. Quien quiera que la conoce se contagia de ese espíritu luchador que siempre propaga a donde quiera que vaya. Yo ya siento los deseos de luchar.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Ella se.. ¿calma?, su mirada se vuelve decidida, toma una pose de superioridad colocando ambos brazos en jarra a la altura de su cintura, la sonrisa de su rostro nunca dejando sus labios.

— ¡Bien, pero no creas que por ser mi amiga será fácil, Kinomoto! — Me apunta con su dedo índice, tomándome desprevenida — ¡Te voy a entrenar hasta que no puedas ni recordar tú nombre! ¿Está claro?

Meiling cumple su palabra.

Oh, vaya que la cumple.

Las artes marciales son mucho más que empuñar y dar patadas a gran velocidad, no, es mucho más que eso. Se trata de la concentración, de la velocidad, de la estrategia, ¡de todo! Es un mundo que Meiling me enseña con paciencia nunca antes vista. Corremos veinte vueltas por el gimnasio, hacemos flexiones, peleamos juntas, me enseña a respirar, y por un momento, mi cabeza deja de pensar en Shaoran, en Taiyo y me entrego por completo a la práctica.

Es… una sensación nueva. Refrescante.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamo, exhausta, tirada en el piso del gimnasio, mi respiración errática, sudorosa, mirando a Meiling con una sonrisa en el rostro — ¡Ha sido increíble!

Meiling asiente. Está sentada como indio al lado mío. No luce ni la mitad de mal de lo que luzco yo, pero tiene su frente sudorosa, y su respiración es más tranquila que la mía. Está feliz.

— Las artes marciales son geniales, ¿no? — Comenta, mirando el techo del gimnasio, con aire ausente — Me encantaría que la gente supiera más sobre esto. En verdad me trae mucha alegría, me llena de vida… no me imagino a mí sin esta práctica, ¿sabes? Y eso que comenzó todo con Shaoran… — Baja su mirada, para verme, ahora completamente alerta — ¡Perdón, Sakura, se me olvido…!

— No te preocupes — Le sonrió, agitando mi mano al aire, un signo para que continúe — Cuéntame tú historia, por favor

— Fue una tarde que vi a Shaoran practicar con Wei. Él.. él lucia tan concentrado, y sabes que en ese tiempo me gustaba — Se sonroja, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos — ¡Pero ya no, te juro que ya no!... bueno, el punto es que yo quería aprender por que vi tanta determinación en sus ojos, yo quería ser igual, quería esa determinación, quería dejar de dudar de mi misma, quería convertirme en mi mejor yo posible…

Meiling suspira, pero es una exhalación de aire gloriosa. Está contenta. Ese fue su momento decisivo

— Si, lo entiendo — Le respondo, después de un momento — De apoco, pero lo entiendo. Ahora mismo … siento más control en mi misma, y siento más confianza, también…

— ¡Las artes marciales me provocan eso también! — Ríe encantada — ¡Y solo estamos empezando!, espera a ver todo lo que vas a lograr si seguimos practicando día y noche.

Una gota se asoma en mi cabeza. ¿Día y noche?. Le sonrió nerviosa, sobándome la nuca.

— ¿No crees que podrías enseñarme a mí también? — Dice una voz, retumbando en todo el gimnasio — Nah, mejor olvídalo, sé más que tú.

Meiling y yo nos colocamos de pie, dándonos la espalda. Activo mi báculo y Meiling opta por una pose de combate. La voz es de Taiyo.

 _¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer así?_

Se materializa desde el lado de Meiling.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. El movimiento de su báculo, la invocación de la carta sueño, mi amiga cayendo inconsciente entre mis brazos, bajo un profundo estupor. Él, a una velocidad abismante, llega a pocos centímetros de distancia. Deposito a Meiling, como puedo, en el piso, y él me toma del báculo para quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

— No soy un hombre paciente, Sakura — Murmura, colocando uno de mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja. Yo lo miro sorprendida, sin saber muy bien a qué viene aquel comentario, pero termina con una caricia en mi mentón — ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

Me toma un momento para que toda la rabia que llevo guardada esta última semana se desemboque en mis actos: Tiro de mi báculo con energía, y con una fuerza apoderándose de mis manos, empujo a Taiyo hacia adelante, dándome un salto hacia atrás, alejándome. Sus ojos grises parecen sorprendidos, pero me observan entretenidos.

— ¡Fui bastante clara la primera vez que te dije no! — Bramo, elevando mi báculo — ¡No, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado!

— Vamos, Sakura, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

— Debes aprender a perder, para todo hay una primera vez, ¡Niebla!

Una bruma grisácea comienza a desprenderse de la carta, mientras veo a Taiyo retroceder, desapareciendo en la neblina. Tan conmocionada estaba que saque la primera carta de mi bolsillo, pero ahora que controlo un poco mejor mis impulsos, me doy cuenta que quizás activar niebla no fue la mejor idea de todas, dado que puede jugar en mi contra también.

Pero ya es muy tarde para retractarse, tengo que improvisar y salir adelante, como siempre.

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?_

Escucho el viento moverse detrás mío, y doy media vuelta para no perder de vista el ataque de Taiyo, elevando su gran báculo con la clara intención de golpearme. No soy a ser lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el ataque, ni siquiera puedo reaccionar de la impresión.

Pero el báculo no alcanza a rosarme ni un pelo. Shaoran está interpuesto entre mí y Taiyo, su espada, ejerciendo fuerza con ella a modo de barrera, choca con el báculo de nuestro enemigo y el choque de armas resuena en todo el gimnasio, sintiéndose la tensión en el aire.

— Corre, Sakura — Murmura Li, con voz ahogada debido a la fuera

— ¿Qué, estás loco? ¡No voy a huir!

— ¡Quiere las cartas, tienes que salir, ya!

Shaoran tiene razón, huir del lugar me dará ventaja de salvaguardar las cartas, pero huir de los problemas nunca ha sido mi manera de enfrentar los problemas, ¿y por qué esta vez debería ser la primera?. Agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro, me niego. Debemos combatir Taiyo juntos, así tenemos más posibilidades de ganar.

Busco en el bolsillo de mis shorts la carta en la que pienso nos podría ayudar, pero no alcanzo a sacarla cuando Taiyo empuja con subaculo la espada de Shaoran en un rápido movimiento, y de un salto hacia atrás, saca una carta dorada del bolsillo de su pantalón, elevando la carta al aire.

— ¡Sol!

Una luz cegadora con un calor espantoso envuelve todo el gimnasio, eliminando la neblina existente. Solo alcanzo a ver pequeños destellos de sombra, un rectángulo, una mano. ¿Quizás es Taiyo?. Cierro los ojos de golpe, la luz es tan cegadora que al tener mis parpados fuertemente apretados, lo único que soy consiente es del color blanco. Quizás se ha dañado mi visión. Ocupo el báculo a la altura de mis ojos, para que pueda contrarrestar la luz que proviene de la carta, como un…

¿Por qué no pensé en ello antes?

— ¡Escudo!

Escudo se apodera de mi báculo, y formando una especie de paragua oscuro, camino hacia donde esta Shaoran, envolviéndonos alrededor de este halo negro. Parpadeo numerosas veces, comenzando a notar que el color blanco se convierte en un degrade de colores claros, hasta que puedo observar con más claridad. Soy consciente del cuerpo de Shaoran al lado mío, respirando con dificultad debido al calor excesivo. Miro su rostro, él mira el mío. Hay un montón de cosas que quiero decirle, pero que ahora no es el momento. Una semana no ha pasado en vano, y él luce casi tan contrariado como yo.

Ahora no es el momento, Sakura.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? — Le pregunto, agitando la cabeza. Miro hacia adelante, y a pesar que Escudo nos protege, el gimnasio sigue tan iluminado con esa luz cegadora que provoca que mis ojos se junten aún más. El calor tampoco ayuda.

— Tengo una idea — Murmura, con la respiración agitada — Cúbreme.

Shaoran saca de su bolsillo una carta y se coloca que pie, yo copiando sus movimientos, protejo su cara con escudo para que pueda invocar la carta. La eleva al aire al igual que su espada.

— ¡Tormenta!

La luz cegadora y el calor se atenúan poco a poco, mientras las nubes van encarcelando el cielo del gimnasio. Sigue iluminado, pero ahora si nos permite ver mejor, y localizamos con exactitud a Taiyo, quien nos sonríe obviamente, con la carta niebla entre sus dedos.

— Maldito — Escucho la voz de Shaoran, a mi lado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? — Taiyo guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, elevando su báculo — El heredero de la dinastía Li me lo está poniendo muy fácil, ¿si quiera eres un mago?

Shaoran rechina los dientes, nuestro enemigo se ha encargado de tocar una fibra sensible en Li, y esa es la del poder.

En poco segundos, los primeros truenos se comienzan a escuchar, con la debida descarga de energía, prosiguiendo con una lluvia que cae como cortina sobre nosotros tres. Nuestros ojos ya se han acostumbrado a este espectáculo. Entre medio, frente a la ironía de la situación, un arcoíris hace aparición, mezcla del Sol de Taiyo y la Tormenta de Shaoran. Nunca había visto uno tan cerca.

— ¡Te voy a demostrar de lo que somos capaces hacer los Li!

Taiyo ríe a carcajadas, de su ropaje, extrae una caja pequeña de madera, adornada con unos extraños signos dorados a su alrededor. Puedo observar unos kanji, pero estoy tan lejos que no soy capaz de leer correctamente lo que muestra.

— Es muy tarde para eso — El pelinegro apunta a la caja con la punta de su báculo, mientras que su mano izquierda la acerca a sus labios, dedo anular e índice apuntando al cielo — ¡Custodiam!

El cofre aumenta de tamaño, convirtiéndose en un gran baúl. Se abre de un suave golpe y de una manera asombrosa, comienza a aspirar toda la lluvia, todo el aire, y todas las nubes, hasta que el gimnasio queda completamente vacío de magia, sin el sol, sin las nubes, sin la lluvia. Sin nada.

Cuando no ha quedado nada, el baúl se cierra, todo su color caoba cambia a un dorado brillante y disminuye de nuevo de tamaño. Tanto Li como yo quedamos en shock, mientras Taiyo camina hacia el pequeño baúl, desactiva su báculo y toma la pequeña caja negra, abriéndola y sacando de adentro una carta Clow, que al ser tocada por el enemigo, se convierte en dorada.

Otra carta perdida.

— ¿C-como…? — Trago con dificultad, agarro mi báculo con fuerza — ¿Qué has hecho?

— Te dije antes que yo fui entrenado para ser Card Captor, Sakura — Él pelinegro guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras extiende la caja — Esta caja que ves aquí se especializa exactamente en aquello: Capturar las cartas, fue creada por el mismo Clow, la verdad… ¡Oh, no me pongas esa cara de sorpresa!, ¿en verdad no lo sabias? Bueno, Clow siempre fue un hombre muy misterioso, no me extraña que no sepas algo tan elemental como la caja de la custodia.

— ¿La caja de la custodia? — Susurra Li, a mi lado — Nunca había escuchado de aquello

— Su existencia es un secreto, claro está. Clow creo tres elementos para asegurar las cartas Clow: El Rashiban, el tablero cuyo objetivo es localizar las cartas Clow y que actualmente tú tienes en tu poder, El libro que almacena las cartas Clow, que ahora es el libro Sakura y un tercer elemento es la caja de la custodia, el cual, en conjunto con el báculo, ayudan a recolectar las cartas una vez que la carta ha sido localizada y debilitada con el poder de otra carta: Yo obtuve la carta tormenta, por que, obviamente, esta nunca le va a poder ganar a una carta tan potente como el mismo sol.

Sus últimas palabras resuenan en eco alrededor del gimnasio hasta que termina en un silencio sepultante, que nos envuelve a los tres. Taiyo, como siempre, nos sorprende con más información de la que nosotros no sabíamos. ¿La caja de la custodia estará en el diario de Clow? ¿El mago habrá dejado alguna pista de su existencia que nosotros no analizamos? Si Taiyo posee aquella caja, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que consiga todas las cartas que tengo.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? — Pregunto, avanzando unos pasos — ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¡Solo le haces daño a las cartas separándolas!

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! — Replica, con una furia que nunca antes había usado — ¡Yo tenía que haber conseguido todas las cartas desde un principio, yo fui entrenado para aquella misión! Necesito el poder, necesito conseguirlas todas… ¡y no voy a descansar hasta tenerlas todas!

— Eso es lo que quieres, entonces — Murmura Li, caminando al lado mío — Solo quieres poder, ¿no es así? Y dime, ¿Qué vas hacer con todo el poder de las cartas Clow?

Taiyo sonríe de lado, sus ojos grises mirándome con una felicidad danzante y amenazadora.

— Eso es algo que discutiremos en otra ocasión.

Se envuelve en su capa negra y desaparece, así como su presencia.

Miro los ojos ámbar de Shaoran y ellos me miran a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que nos llama la atención el gruñido de Meiling detrás de nosotros. ¡Es verdad!, ella yace aún en el piso, y ha despertado del hechizo que Taiyo le ha impuesto. Corro a su encuentro y me arrodillo frente a ella, mientras abre los ojos desorientada.

— ¿Qué paso? — Sus parpados a medio abrir, me miran confundida — ¿Dónde está el maldi…? ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué solo están tú y Sakura? ¿Y el otro tonto, dónde está?

Una gotita cae en mi cabeza, le sonrió con amabilidad. Meiling jamás va a cambiar.

.

.

— ¿QUÈ? — Grita Kero, al frente de mi cara — ¿!Estás completamente segura que dijo la caja de la custodia?

— La vimos con nuestros propios ojos, y así dijo que se llama la caja, Kero — Asiento con la cabeza — Estoy completamente segura.

— ¡Esto es un gran, GRAN problema! — Murmura mi guardián, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación. Shaoran y Meiling lo observan moverse frenéticamente también — Tenemos que contactar a Yue de inmediato

— ¡Aggh, si no te quedas quieto te voy a pegar! — Grita Meiling, agarrando a Kero desde las alas, inmovilizándolo — ¡No haces más que alarmarnos, explícanos de una maldita vez!

— ¡Esta bien, pero suéltame, maldita mocosa! — Ante la petición, Meiling empuña su mano, pero suelta a Kero con un suspiro, él se dirige al medio de la habitación, mirándonos a los tres sentados en mi cama — La caja de la custodia, efectivamente, fue una caja que creo el mago Clow cuando creo las cartas, de hecho, creo este artefacto antes de pensar en crear el libro, sin embargo, la desecho por que la caja fue un regalo de otro mago que Clow modifico para ser usado para capturar las cartas.

"Al usar la caja de la custodia, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las cartas terminaban frías y bajo un gran estrés, debido a que la caja en sí fue creada bajo magia negra por el mago quien se la regalo. Bajo este detalle, Clow se deshizo de la caja, destruyéndola, y dio paso para crear el libro y el báculo, como ambos artefactos fueron creadas a partir de la magia de Clow, aseguro que la magia fuese blanca y limpia, por ende, no dañaba las cartas al ser utilizadas"

— Al parecer, el mago Clow no destruyo la caja, si Taiyo la utilizo recién ante nuestros propios ojos — Murmura Li, sentado al lado mío — Quizás la escondió en algún lugar, y les dijo a ustedes que la destruiría y no me muevas la cabeza de esa forma cuando aún no termino de hablar, ¡Maldito muñeco!

— El mago Clow nunca les mentiría a los dos guardianes, mocoso, de hecho, nosotros participamos en la destrucción de la caja porque Clow requería de nuestra magia para poder destruirla. Estuvimos ahí…

— …¿Entonces cómo? — Pregunto, sin caber en la sorpresa — ¿Cómo Taiyo…?

— No lo sé…

— Quizás, lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabemos que va hacer una vez que consiga todas las cartas — Susurra Meiling, al otro extremo de la cama — él necesita poder, ¿pero para qué?

— No las conseguirá — Escucho a Shaoran decir, apretando fuertemente los puños — No le dejaremos, lo detendremos.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Le pregunto. Li me mira a la cara y yo a él — ¿Cómo lo vamos a detener si ya ha conseguido cartas y encima tiene esa caja que…. Por qué me miras así?

Shaoran no me mira los ojos, si no la boca, sus parpados se cierran brevemente, yo me pongo roja como un tomate. Me quiero esconder bajo mi cama pero el sigue mirándome así y ni siquiera parece avergonzado como yo.

— Dejen de pololear, malditos — Interrumpe Meiling, entre carraspeos — ¡Tengo una idea!

— ¿C-cual?

Miro a Meiling con mis manos empuñadas a la altura de mi pecho, Shaoran deja de obsérvame y mira a Meiling. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y por el rabillo del ojo observo como Shaoran sonríe de lado.

¡Uggh!

— ¡Tenemos que ir a casa!

Todos la miramos sin entender. Ella carraspea y lo intenta de nuevo

— ¡Tenemos que ir a Hong-Kong!

— ¿¡QUÈEEEE!?

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir para allá, Meiling, cuando Taiyo está acá? — Intento entrar en razón — Además, como quieres que viaje, en cualquier momento él podría atacar… ¡Hong Kong está muy lejos, Meiling!, además, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo…

— Escúchame, Kinomoto — Se levanta, su voz autoritaria — Taiyo lo que quiere, es algo que solamente tú tienes, por ende, a donde sea que vayas tú, él te va a seguir como el perro faldero que es, además, Shaoran tiene millas acumuladas en las aerolíneas, así que ni siquiera te tienes que preocupar por eso, y esa ni siquiera son las razones de peso, la verdadera razón de por qué deberíamos estar allá ahora es por la biblioteca de los Li.

— ¿La biblioteca de los Li, y que hay ahí de especial?

— Bueno, libros… obviamente — Susurra Kero, tomándome el pelo

— Tenemos escritos del mismo mago Clow, que han sido pasado de generación en generación. De hecho, ahí es donde teníamos guardado el Rashiban… Seguramente encontraremos algo que nos guie para derrotar al maldito

— Pero, Meiling, igual es una oportunidad que no nos asegura ninguna clase de resultado. Yo misma he leído el diario de Clow y no nos ha dado ningún resultado, parece más un libro de filosofía antigua que un diario de vida…. ¡Y era su propio diario!

— Si sé que es un paso a ciegas, ¿pero tienes una idea mejor? Ahora mismo ni siquiera sabes cómo derrotarlo, cada día nos sorprende más con situaciones más extravagantes — Con su mirada decidida, repone — Además, un cambio de aire nos hará a todos bien.

Pienso en las razones de Meiling, y sí, quizás es apuntar al cielo, ¿pero que tenemos que perder? Lo más probable es que ella tenga razón, y a donde sea que vaya, Taiyo me seguirá porque quiere conseguir las cartas… él me buscara a mí, esta vez.

— Tengo que hablarlo con Tomoyo… ¡Y mi papá! ¿Cómo lo dejaré solo?

— Vamos, Sakura — Murmura Meiling, con brazos cruzados — Que tú papá ya está grande…

— Si sé eso — Repongo, mis mejillas infladas de enojo — Solo que… nunca lo he dejado solo, siempre esta Touya… no lo sé, todo dependerá de lo que él diga…

— Bueno, pues pídele permiso

— ¿Qué, ahora? ¡No!, ¿estás loca?, debe estar durmiendo…

— Son apenas las siete de la tarde, Sakura…

Al momento que voy a reprochar, unos suaves golpes se sienten en mi puerta. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Luego, Meiling me empuja con sus manos hacia la puerta, y tragando grueso, la abro.

— Hija, te traje unos bocadillos para ti y tus amigos — Me sonríe mi padre.

Una parte de mi cerebro piensa si de alguna forma, Meiling ha planeado todo esto. Porque parece tan sospechoso que mi padre JUSTO venga AHORA ofrecer bocadillos…

— ¡Gracias, Kinomoto-San! — Responde Meiling, tomando la bandeja de las manos de mi padre, dejándola encima del escritorio — ¡Justo le queríamos hacer unas consultas!, ¿por qué no entra y hablamos un rato?

Mi padre se sorprende, y luego, vuelve a juntar sus ojos para hacer la misma mueca de felicidad que siempre trae.

— No quiero importunar, Meiling…

— ¡No, para nada! — Exige ella, tomando a mi padre del brazo, sentándolo en la silla del escritorio — ¡Usted no inoportuna a nadie! Solo quería consultarle sobre… bueno, ¿alguna vez Sakura le contó que nosotros somos de China?

De manera nada sutil, Meiling le da un codazo al costado de Shaoran, quien parece despabilar y se sienta al lado de su prima, en mi cama. Yo suspiro.

— ¡Si, somos de Hong-Kong, señor! — Exclama Shaoran, ¿con un leve sonrojo? — Mi familia pertenece a la dinastía Li..

— Oh, vaya, no me habías contado nada de eso, Sakura…

— Yo…

Es como si usara colorete en las mejillas.

Pero no uso.

— ¡Pero que despistada eres, Sakura! — Chilla Meiling — Verá, señor Kinomoto, la próxima semana yo y mi primo tenemos que viajar de vuelta a Hong Kong, y en verdad nos gustaría que usted y Sakura nos acompañaran, para que conozcan nuestra familia y nuestra cultura, sé que es con muy poco tiempo de aviso, ¡pero no se preocupe por el costo del viaje!, nuestra familia tiene millas acumuladas y…

— … Espera, Meiling, Por favor — Ruega mi padre, colocando la palma de su mano en alto, con una mueca nerviosa en su cara — En verdad me encantaría poder conocer su cultura y su familia, pero lamentablemente la próxima semana realizo un seminario muy importante en la universidad al que no puedo faltar, por ende, tengo que declinar tu generosa invitación — Abre sus ojos, y me mira — Sin embargo, Sakura no debería tener problemas…

— ¿Estás seguro, papá? — Le pregunto, acercándome a donde está sentado — No te quiero dejar solo, sobre todo si vas a estar tan ocupado con ese seminario en la universidad…

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes!, para mi será mejor, dado que pasaré poco tiempo en la casa… ya sabes cómo son esas cosas hija…

— … Pero...

— ¡Gracias, señor Kinomoto! — Aplaude Meiling, levantándose como resorte desde mi cama, riendo a carcajadas.

Shaoran, yo y mi papá compartimos la misma gotita en la cabeza.

.

.

Meiling se ha ido a hablar por teléfono con Tomoyo al instante en que mi padre ha decidido aceptar darme permiso para el viaje (Se ha llevado a Kero desde las alas, a propósito). Mi papá se ha quedado un rato conversando con nosotros, compartiendo refrigerios, hasta que se excusa para ir al baño y nos deja a mí y a Shaoran solos.

Solos.

Quizás ahora es el momento para hablar todo lo que me he callado en una semana.

— ¿Tú papá…— Escucho decir a Shaoran, con las orejas sonrosadas — Tú papá no tiene problemas con que yo este aquí?

— No… claro que no — Niego con la cabeza, sin entender su pregunta

— Ya sabes, solos

— Oh… aaah — Me sonrojo. _Con que a eso se refería_ — Bueno, no, no tiene problemas. Nunca me ha puesto problemas cuando alguno de mis amigos está solo conmigo en mi habitación…

— ¿Amigos?

Dejo de esconder mi rostro y observo los brillantes que parecen ser los ojos de Shaoran ante la tenue luz de mi lámpara. La cobardía se me quita. ¿Acaso Shaoran está celoso? ¿Cómo es que ahora este celoso, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

— Escucha, Li — Le reclamo, intentando que mi voz se escuche lo más segura posible — No tienes ningún derecho a… comportarte de este modo, ya bastante daño me has hecho como para que te enojes por pequeñeces…

— ¿Pequeñeces? — Reclama, elevando sus pobladas cejas — No es ninguna pequeñez estar sola con un hombre de noche…

— Por favor, no empieces — Murmuro, con la voz ahogada — ¿Acaso yo te he reclamado que estés comprometido durante todos estos años?

Las palabras salen de mi boca como un tren a toda velocidad, y no soy capaz de frenar cuando la cara de estupefacto de Shaoran es demasiado grande. Me callo, pero observo sus ojos, y solo basta un par de segundos para que se recomponga.

— Lo siento, ¿está bien? — Murmura, ¿con voz apenada? — Sé que no debí evitarte todos estos años, si algo tu merecías, era saber la verdad… pero la noticia llego tan de repente que yo… yo no tuve ningún tiempo para asimilarla y… bueno, esto paso — Sonríe, tristemente, mirando su propio regazo — Desearía haber hecho todo diferente, desearía no tener que haber sido tan… papanatas contigo, supongo…

Una de mis manos alcanza la suya, y el eleva la vista. Shaoran nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras, si no de gestos, y sé que ahora mismo esta pequeña confesión le debe costar un mundo, y lo comprendo, en verdad que sí.

El entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo derecho y el la observe con uno de sus dedos

— No llores — Me consuela, con voz tenue

— ¿Quieres… quieres casarte con ella? — Susurro, mirando nuestras manos unidas.

Él está acariciando el dorso de la mía con su pulgar. Se siente bien.

— No — Dice quedo — Pero no tengo otra opción…

Hay una parte dentro de mí que se quiebra, que se vuelve fría al tacto y tiene el color negro. Hay una puerta que se cierra y que no se quiere abrir. Nunca me había sentido así… desesperanzada.

Recuerdo los momentos que he pasado con él, todas las cartas que capturamos, como nos dijimos adiós en el aeropuerto, como, a pesar de todos estos años y de su silencio, aún siento una conexión demasiado abrumadora cada vez que le veo, cada vez que me toca, y sé que él debe sentir aquello, sé que debe sentirlo en alguna parte, pero a pesar de aquello, Li es una persona cuyo honor nunca está en juego, y una parte adentro de mi sabe que dice la verdad, que no hay otra opción, pero otra parte, otra parte muy fuerte le quiere gritar, tirar un cojín y pedirle que reaccione.

La Sakura del cojín se encierra en esa puerta oscura.

La otra Sakura se queda ahí, apreciando aquel pequeño momento, en el que su pulgar acaricia mi mano.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Lo miro nuevamente. Nuestras rodillas están unidas, nuestras manos igual. Quiero… quiero que todo mi ser este unido a él, pero después va a doler, va a doler mucho y…

— Tienes que ganarte mi confianza — Respondo, mirando sus ojos

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para…?

— Cuéntame sobre ti, cuéntame todo sobre ti — Le pido.

Él me mira con algo que no puedo clasificar. ¿Abatido, amor, tristeza, esperanza? Shaoran siempre ha sido un chico misterioso, difícil de descifrar, pero después de un tiempo, asiente con la cabeza y se reclina un poco en la silla del escritorio.

— Tengo cinco hermanas… — Comienza

* * *

Probando, probando

TANTO TIEMPO. Como estamos?

1\. LAS AMO, AMO SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDA QUE SÍ, Y NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA (solo... que... me perdi un poquito en el camino... solo un poco) PERO AQUÍ ESTOY.

ya les dije que las amo?

(se esconde para evitar tomatazos)


	10. Somos la química

.

Ready to star

Chokehold

Somos la química

* * *

Estoy en el asiento al lado de la ventanilla.

A mi lado, Syaoran se ha colocado unos audífonos con cancelación de sonido y ha procurado mantener sus ojos cerrados desde que nos sentamos en el avión. Aún no despega, pero por lo que me contó Meiling camino al aeropuerto, Syaoran odia – con su vida – volar y para evitar las náuseas y el nerviosismo de su aerofobia, escucha música clásica a todo volumen, para enmascarar el sonido de las turbinas del avión.

Desde mi puesto veo su frente sudorosa, las respiraciones profundas y como ambas manos se sujetan con demasiada fuerza a los apoyabrazos del asiento. No puedo evitar pensar que frente a mi parece un niño asustadizo, y no el chico confiado que siempre he visto.

Solo es humano. Todos tenemos una debilidad.

La de Syaoran es volar.

Veo a las azafatas desplazarse por todo el pasillo del avión, con chalecos salvavidas. Una de ella descuelga un teléfono y comienza a dar indicaciones previas al vuelo:

— Por favor, pongan atención a las indicaciones aeronáuticas de la nave…

(Sé con toda certeza que Syaoran ha subido el volumen de su reproductor al límite, dado que soy capaz de discriminar la pieza musical que escucha)

Veo las instrucciones que entrega la señorita parada al medio del avión, como abrocharse el chaleco salvavidas de color amarillo chillón, mostrando todas las bondades del aparato en sí. A mi lado, Syaoran agarra más fuerte el apoyabrazos, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos de tal fiero agarre.

Me está comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Me agacho en mi asiento a la altura de mis pies, buscando la mochila que traigo conmigo. Busco en los bolsillos hasta dar con un pañuelo desechable olor a cerezo que ocupo en el día a día. Toco suavemente la frente de Syaoran, absorbiendo el sudor de su frente.

El abre sus ojos de golpe, completamente alertado. Yo le otorgo una sonrisa, intentando darle ánimos. Cuando no dice nada por un momento, sigo limpiando lo que resta del sudor de su frente, hasta que está completamente seca.

— ¿Qué estás escuchando? — Le pregunto apuntando a sus audifonos, intentando distraerlo de algún modo.

Syaoran, a pesar de estar rompiendo sus pobres tímpanos con la música, se saca los cascos y me los entrega, obviamente entendiendo mi gesto. Yo me los coloco para escuchar la sinfonía número 25 de Mozart, reconociéndola por ser una de las favoritas de mis papá.

Una azafata va hacia nuestro asiento, diciéndole algo a Syaoran que yo no logro comprender, muy ensimismada en la música, hasta que Syaoran gira su cabeza hacia mi y me habla también.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Le pregunto a Syaoran, sin entender lo que veo de sus labios.

— ¡Guarda tu mochila!

Justo me he quitado los audifonos y el avión se ha quedado en completo silencio. Miro como las mejillas de Syaoran se abochornan y se va hundiendo cada vez más en su asiento. Yo estoy igual de avergonzada que él, sobre todo cuando se escuchan unas risas entre dientes, sobre todo la de Tomoyo y Meiling.

— Necesito que guarde su mochila, señorita — Repite la aeromoza, con una amable sonrisa.

La azafata se tapa la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en su cara con el dorso de su mano, y yo escondo rápidamente la mochila a la altura de mis pies, donde antes había estado.

Syaoran toma los audifonos de nuevo, respirando hondo.

— Esto es tu culpa.

Yo siento más calor en mi cara.

— Solo… escucha tú música — Le pido, volviendo mi cara hacia la ventanilla para calmar el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Siento una fuerza contraria en mi mentón — son los dedos de Syaoran los que me olbigan a mirarlo a los ojos. Ya me he calmado, pero estar así de cerca de él, ver sus iris completamente enfocados en los míos provoca un retorcimiento en mi estómago, con la misma sensación vertiginosa que siento cuando el avión va a despegar.

— Syaoran — Su nombre sale de mi boca como una exhalación que desconozco. Su respiración esta tan cerca a la mía que todos mis sentidos se activan a más no poder.

El color café, el calor, su aliento olor a eucalipto…

— Avión listo para despegue — Anuncia alguien por altavoz — _Cross check y reportar_.

Syaoran abre los ojos de golpe, se coloca sus audífonos rápidamente y aprieta rápidamente con sus manos él apoya brazos – entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – enterrando su nuca en la almohada de su asiento.

Estoy casi-casi segura que realizo una pequeña plegaría cuando las ruedas del avión comenzaron a avanzar.

.

.

— ¡Ah, por fin hemos llegado a casa!

Meiling estira ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza mientras esperamos por nuestro equipaje en la cinta corrediza. Tomoyo está un poco más atrás, grabando con su cámara de viaje la arquitectura del aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Syaoran está mi lado, analizando las maletas para buscar la suya, cuando la encuentra, una mano enguantada la saca por él.

— Joven amo

— ¡Wei! — Grita Meiling, corriendo hacia donde está la figura paterna de Syaoran.

Los años han pasado en él. El inicio de su cabeza casi no mantiene cabellos, y alrededor de sus orejas se ve unos pocos pelos albinos. Aún mantiene esos anteojos sosteniéndose apenas en la punta de su nariz, no sé si es porque hace mucho tiempo no lo veo, pero puedo jurar que hasta está un poco más encorvado y delgado.

— Buenas tardes, Wei-San

— Señorita Sakura — Asiente Wei, después de devolver el abrazo de Meiling — Siempre tan sublime como siempre, jovencita, me alegra mucho volver a verla después de tan prolongado tiempo.

No sé por qué, pero me sonrojo. Wei es el hombre más caballeroso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

— G-Gracias — Realizo una leve reverencia — También es bueno volver a verlo.

— _¡Syaronaaan!_

— Ay, no

Juro por Dios que veo a Syaoran esconderse detrás de mi espalda, utilizándonos a mí y Wei como escudo protector frente a una orda de personas, que acercándose a toda pastilla, se convierten en cuatro mujeres altas, delgadas y muy bonitas.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — Grita alta número uno — ¡Llegaste con _la otra_!

— ¡Madre se pondrá como loca cuando la vea! — Me apunta muchacha número dos — ¡Pero qué alta estás!

— ¡Y qué guapa! — Agrega alta número tres — ¡Con razón Syaoran no quería casarse con la cara de culo, si esta está mejor!

— ¡Estoy esperando que sea la hora de la cena, esto es mejor que los doramas que vemos a la hora del té! — Aplaude muchacha número cuatro, excitada de emoción.

Giro mi cabeza hacia él, con sudor en mi frente. Mi ojo izquierdo salta solo.

— ¿Vinieron tus hermanas a buscarte?

— No me mires así — Me susurra, inquieto — Supuestamente Wei era el único que nos iba a venir a buscar, no sé por que todas están aquí

— ¿Pero qué es lo que hablan ustedes dos, he? — Hermana tres se acuclilla frente a nosotros — ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Sakura? Mi nombre es Fuutie, soy la mayor del aquelarre.

Una gran gota de sudor adorna mi frente, lo sé. ¿Aquelarre?

— Si, por supuesto que me acuerdo de usted, Fuutie-San, un gusto volver a verla

— ¡ _Agh_ , ustedes y sus normas de cortesía! No nos agregues el san, nos hace sentir viejas — Reclama la muchacha uno, cruzándose de brazos — A que no te acuerdas de mi nombre, niña.

— ¿Fanren?

— ¡Woa, que buena memoria tienes!

— Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me alegra mucho volver a encontrarme con todas….

— ¿Enserio te cuenta de nosotras? — Fuutie encarama su brazo en los hombros rectos de su hermano, pellizcándole las mejillas — Bah, será que contigo se abre más, nosotros debemos emborracharlo para que abra esa boquilla suya

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Sabes que es verdad, _Syao_! — Reclama Fanren — ¡Nunca nos dices nada, tenemos que usar métodos un poco ortodoxos para que nos hables!

Wei, advirtiendo el aumento en el ceño de Syaoran, levanta sus manos enguantadas y llama a la tranquilidad.

— Lamento interrumpirles, amos — Se excusa el, con aquella voz de amabilidad — Pero tenemos un itinerario que cumplir y ya estamos atrasados.

— ¿Itinerario, que itinerario? — Pregunta Syaoran, mirando a Meiling.

— ¡No preguntes y vámonos!

Meiling toma la mano de su primo y lo arrastra hacia la salida del aeropuerto, ante quejas y más quejas que salen desde la boca de él. Yo los veo marcharse, y Tomoyo captura la escena con el lente de su cámara, hasta finalmente cerrarla y mirarme con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, no, Tomoyo?

Ella, como siempre, cierra sus ojos y me da una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿No es esa tu maleta, Sakura? — Señala ella, la única maleta que aún sigue dando vueltas en la cinta corrediza.

¡Que vergüenza!

.

.

El itinerario consistía en una visita guiada por los atractivos turísticos de Hong-Kong a cargo de las hermanas de Syaoran.

Fuutie nos mostró el Tung Choi Street, o el mercado de mujeres, calles y calles de ropas de todos los colores, tallas y precios. Pobre Syaoran tuvo que llevar las bolsas de todas sus hermanas.

Fenmei nos obligó a pasear por el Tsim Sha Tsui, donde está el centro cultural de Hong Kong y el museo del espacio. Fue inevitable que Tomoyo se volviera loca sacando fotos de la maravillosa arquitectura del lugar y al parecer, fue igual de inevitable aliarme con Syaoran en un concurso de parejas, en donde la foto más romántica de la pareja se ganaba una cena en el mercado nocturno de Temple Street.

(No me pregunten como, pero ganamos)

Shiefa nos hizo probar el Dim sum en un puesto callejero, ¡Completamente delicioso!, me gustaron tanto que pensé en comprarme una vaporera para hacer al llegar a casa y sorprender a mi papá.

Y, por último, Feimei nos llevó al paseo de las exposiciones, en donde está la escultura de la dorada flor bauhinia, el emblema de Hong Kong. (para este momento, mis pies ya no podían más)

Por eso, no me di cuenta que llegamos a la casa de Syaoran hasta que el chofer estacionó el auto y Wei me abrió la puerta. Cuando mis pies tocaron el antejardín de la mansión Li, ya anochecía, y su madre lo esperaba en la entrada de la residencia, de brazos cruzados.

A pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, podía sentir los ojos de Yelan Li lanzando dagas a mi cabeza y la de Syaoran. Ganando tiempo al aceptar mi maleta de las manos de Wei, me prepare mentalmente para hacerle frente a la matriarca del clan Li, quien no lucia nada contenta con nuestra llegada.

Dimos un par de pasos, uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio, acercándonos hacia la entrada de la puerta principal.

— Tú madre nos está mirando, Syaoran — Le susurro a Li, aparentando confianza — Y no parece nada feliz.

— Deja que yo me encargue de la conversación — Me susurra de vuelta, sus ojos fijos en la figura de su madre, su boca y sus piernas lo únicos músculos móviles — Guarda silencio. Ella no tiene problema contigo, si no conmigo

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Él no alcana a contestarme debido a que hemos arribado frente a Yelan Li. Son segundos de silencio que se llenan con el canto de los grillos y las hojas de los arboles meciéndose por el viento de la noche veraniega, pero es suficiente para que afirme la manilla de mi maleta con demasiada fuerza por el exceso de tensión. Los ojos de la madre de Li van de los míos a los de su hijo, como decidiendo a quien hablar primero. Cuando los deja fijo en los míos, sé que ha tomado una decisión.

— Sakura Kinomoto — Me recibe con una voz solemne, su boca echa una suave línea que no asombra ni enfado ni alegría — Bienvenida a Hong Kong, veo que mis hijas te han recibido y te han mostrado los alrededores.

— Señora Yelan — La saludo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza — Si, sus hijas me han mostrados muchos monumentos turísticos, han sido muy amables, ha sido todo maravilloso. Es un gusto volver a verla.

La señora Yelan me mira con esa cara que no demuestra ni agrado ni desagrado, ninguna emoción, pero parece pensar si responder a mi última afirmación, hasta que gira levemente su cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

— Syaoran — Yelan estrecha sus ojos, usa un tono más duro del que uso conmigo

— Madre — Saluda él de vuelta, no parece inmutarse.

— Hubiese sido lo adecuado el haberme informado de vuestra venida con antelación — Yelan tuerce sus labios, utilizando un tono pasivo-agresivo — Es lamentable que me haya enterado de la venida de la señorita Kinomoto el mismo día que llegó a mi casa.

— Fue un viaje de último momento — Syaoran explica, arrugando su nariz — Nuestra intención es resolver un conflicto que involucra las cartas Clow, nuevamente. Queremos investigar en la biblioteca información de un mago que ninguno de los dos conoce, pero que él si parece conocernos.

La fase de la señora Yelan cambia totalmente, esta vez luciendo verdaderamente preocupada.

— Entren y cuéntemelo todo.

.

.

Solo somos yo, Syaoran, kero y la señora Yelan sentados en una gran sala de estar. Frente a cada uno disponemos de una tasa de té frio para combatir el calor de esta estación. En la misma mesa que sostiene las tazas, he esparcido lo que queda del manojo de las cartas Sakura y la madre de Li levanta cada una de ellas inspeccionándolas con ojo crítico.

— Efectivamente — Dice con preocupación, dejando la carta del amor al lado del resto — La temperatura de las cartas es fría, deben estar sufriendo de no estar todas juntas como ha sucedido en todos estos años. Sin embargo, sinceramente no creo que encuentren la información que necesitan en nuestra biblioteca. Yo misma he leído todos los libros que poseemos y en ninguno menciona la caja de la custodia.

La decepción nos envuelve a los tres: Syaoran mira hacia abajo, Kero deja de mover juguetonamente su cola y yo me encojo de hombros. Justamente este viaje era para conseguir más información, y ha sido todo menos eso.

— Pero — Continua Yelan — El clan Li si tienes numerosos contactos, y entre brujos y magos nos conocemos, por ende, puedo tener una idea de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto.

— Entonces — Gruñe Syaoran, juntando sus cejas — ¿Quién es?

Yelan toma la taza de porcelana china entre sus finos dedos, dando un pequeño sorbo a su té. Cuando termina, coloca la taza encima del plato, pensando en si comunicar el nombre o no.

— Me has dicho que el enemigo se llama Taiyo Usui, ¿no es así? — Me pregunta dirigiendo sus ojos a los míos. Yo asiento — Bien, el clan Usui fue un gran enemigo del mago Clow desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sus ideas se contraponían bajo principio: Todo lo que Clow creaba, Akihiko Usui, el líder del clan, debía crear algo para destruirlo. Clow es un mago muy sabio, y sabía perfectamente que para una guerra, siempre debían existir dos bandos que quisieran pelear, por ende, nunca busco pelea contra Akihiko, dejaba que este hombre peleara solo y así aumentara su molestia contra Clow

"Hasta que algún día, algo que Akihiko hizo si molestó a Clow. Ese día se conoce como el día negro, porque entre la historia de la magia, nadie sabe muy bien que pasó. Solo se sabe que desde ese día, Akihiko se marchó, dejando a Clow por fin en paz"

— Ahora que me dices su nombre, recuerdo que Clow tenía un amigo llamado Akihiko — Interrumpe Kero, frotándose la barbilla — Pero nunca supe su apellido. Él era muy loco, recuerdo que llegaba con nuevos experimentos todos los días para mostrar a Clow, él más bien era un alquimista, pero simpatizaba mucho con la magia de Clow, y todos los días le preguntaba Clow sobre nuevas teorías, nuevas reacciones…sin más no recuerdo, Akihiko no era mago, pero quería serlo.

— Haces bien en recordar, Kerberos — Asiente Yelan, tomando de nuevo la taza por la asa hasta acercarla a su boca — Akihiko era un alquimista y un fiel amigo de Clow, hasta lo sucedido en el día negro, el día en que Uzui decidió marcharse del lado de Clow y no volver más.

— Pero eso paso hace muchos años — Interrumpe Syaoran — ¿Cómo es posible que recién ahora nos enteremos de estas personas? El gremio de los magos es pequeño e íntimo: Todos se conocen y conocen la clase de magia que cada clan maneja

— Como Akihiko nunca volvió, todos creyeron que había muerto, pues su desaparición fue repentina y nunca más se volvió a saber de él — Yelan da un sorbo de su te, con los ojos cerrados — De él ni de ningún heredero, y por lo que logro concluir, Taiyo Usui no debe ser más que uno de los aprendices de Akihiko, quien pretende mantener el legado vivo.

— Él no pretende mantener ningún legado vivo — Aprieto mis manos con fuerza, mirando hacia el suelo — Él lo que quiere es destruir el legado de Clow, cobrando venganza de una batalla mal contada, pelear una guerra que no le corresponde… Debemos detenerlo

— Así es — Por primera vez, veo sonreír a Yelan, depositando de nuevo la taza en el platillo y poniéndose de pie, apunta hacia la puerta de salida — Pero ahora que sabemos más sobre este tema y quedando varios puntos aclarados, lo mejor será dormir para que mañana podamos seguir conversando de esto. El cambio de huso horario no les favorece a ustedes en nada.

Los tres asentimos, es verdad que no hay mucho que hacer con las neuronas descargadas y que un merecido descanso es necesario, por ende, nos ponemos de pie y vamos a la puerta.

— Espera, Syaoran, quiero hablar contigo un momento — Su madre le avisa, colocando una nívea mano en su hombro y con un gesto amable, nos sonríe — Mis hijas le enseñaran las habitaciones designadas para cada uno, que pasen una buena noche y por favor, cierren la puerta después de salir.

Yo no me muevo hasta que Kero me da un pequeño empujón en el hombro y salgo de mi trance. Lo último que veo son los ojos de Syaoran mirarme antes que se cierre la puerta.

.

.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Tomoyo?

Estamos cansadas, sí. Pero el calor de la noche no nos da tregua, y por más cansada que estemos, no hemos podido conciliar el sueño con el sudor que provocamos al taparnos con las sabanas. Por eso, hemos decidido capear un poco el clima saliendo al balcón de nuestra pieza compartida, escuchando el concierto de los grillos y las regaderas activadas entre medio del pasto

— ¿Qué cosa? — Me responde mi amiga, girando su cabeza para mirarme — ¿De Hong Kong, de las hermanas de Li, de la señora Yelan, de tu asunto con Taiyo… o de como pareces demasiado incomoda en este lugar?

— Son demasiadas cosas, ¿no? — Suspiro, apoyando mi barbilla en mi rodilla — Me refería al asunto de Akihiko. Siempre que se trata de Clow, hay información que no sabemos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y…

— No pienses así, Sakura, sabes que vas a encontrar alguna manera de dar vuelta esto, siempre lo haces, eres muy ingeniosa — Me responde con una sonrisa, y da vuelta su cara para mirar el ante jardín de los Li — Lástima que no eres ni la mitad de lista cuando se trata del amor

— ¡Tomoyo!

— ¿Qué? — Tomoyo sonríe entre dientes, tapando su boca con su mano — ¿Acaso no es verdad? Cuando se trata de salvar al mundo, pareciera que eres una persona muy sabia, pero cuando se trata del amor, eres un bebe en pañales

— ¡Bebe en pañales! ¿en serio me dices eso?

— Todavía te sonrojas cuando solo te menciono la palabra sexo — Y obviamente, Tomoyo se ríe a carcajadas cuando efectivamente, me sonrojo — Y cuando te pregunto si alguna vez haz jugado contigo, o si haz soñado que tú y Syaoran lo hacen tú me-

Antes que pueda terminar la idea cubro su boca con mi mano, completamente horrorizada. Las palabras de Tomoyo mueren bajo la palma de mi mano, hasta que ella comienza a reírse y la destapo.

— No es chistoso, ¿sabes? — La reto, inflando las mejillas de pura rabia, Tomoyo, a mi lado, sigue riéndose hasta lentamente calmarse — Sé que haces estas preguntas para molestarme, y no es justo

— ¿Tanto te asusta la idea de tener… ya-tu-sabes, con Syaoran? — Pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Siento el calor subir de nuevo a mis mejillas, completamente acalorada. Sin embargo, esta vez mi mejor amiga no se rie de mi incomodidad y pareciera que espera una respuesta honesta.

— Yo… Yo… — Intento responder, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella — ¿Cómo me puedo preocupar de tener… ya-tu-sabes si… aún no doy un beso?

Tomoyo no parece sorprendida por mi respuesta, ni siquiera se mofa, pero si sonríe empática, como esperando aquel tipo de confesión.

— Bueno, eso siempre tiene solución — Ella apunta mi mano — Empuña tu mano, con fuerza — Yo hago lo que ella me dice, realizando la acción — Bien, ¿ves ese pequeño espacio que queda entre el pulgar y el índice? Imagina que es una boca, y practica con eso

— ¿Q-qué? — La miro escandalizada.

— ¡La práctica hace el maestro!, esta es una vieja técnica que me enseñaron para practicar un beso sin haberlo dado antes, claro que no se asemeja ni por casualidad a un beso de verdad, pero es bastante bueno para hacerte una idea de cómo se siente… físicamente

— ¿Esto…es verdad? — Le digo, apuntando el puño de mi mano izquierda — ¿No me estas mintiendo?

— ¡Completamente verdadero! — Exclama, poniéndose de pie — Te dejare sola unos minutos para que practiques, tengo que ir al baño, cuando vuelva me cuentas que tal…

— Pero… Tomoyo, ¿C-cómo? ¿yo?

Veo a Tomoyo marcharse por la puerta, dejándome a mí – y mi mano empuñada – sola en el balcón. Miro mi puño nerviosa, como si de verdad fuese una boca auténtica, y luego deshago el agarre, creyendo que la idea es estúpida. No pasan ni cuatro segundos cuando vuelvo a empuñar la mano y lo miro con determinación.

— Es solo para practicar. Es solo para practicar — Repito una y otra vez, mirando mi puño.

La acerco con duda al principio, hasta que mis labios tocan la piel de mi dedo pulgar e índice. Se siente… antinatural, en un principio. Me avergüenza la idea de estar haciendo esto, pero me reconforta saber que estoy sola y que nadie me está viendo. Con mayor decisión, cierro los ojos y uso la imaginación: Pienso que son otros labios, que son un poco más finos que el ancho de mis dedos, pero que de anchura su boca es un poco más grande. Con incertidumbre, saco la punta de mi lengua hasta que esta contacta con una falange, y lo muevo creyendo que estoy adentro de una boca y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Abro los ojos de golpe y mi mano se aleja a una velocidad abismante de mi boca. En el balcón contiguo, Syaoran me mira con irritación, sus ojos estrechándose hasta que sus cejas casi se pueden juntar.

— ¿Q-quien, yo? — Me apunto

— ¿Te… te estabas chupando el dedo? — Pregunta, dando un salto desde su balcón al mío, aún con su tono confuso

— ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿Por qué me chuparía el dedo? — Advierto enojada, estrechando los ojos igual que él — ¡No seas ridículo!

— ¿Entonces que estabas haciendo? — Insiste, acuclillándose a mi lado.

— Yo, bueno — Siento como mis mejillas comienzan a abochornarse, ahora sintiendo más calor que antes — ¿Me gusta el sabor de mi piel?

Cuando me doy cuento de lo que he dicho, me pongo imposiblemente más roja, no creyendo las barbaridades que pueden salir de mi boca. Syaoran junta aún más sus ojos, mirándome con una cara que no puede creer lo que acabo de decir. Yo callo, por miedo a que alguna otra tontera salga de nuevo de mis labios hasta que los ojos de Syaoran se van abriendo lentamente, asemejandose a dos platos.

— Estabas practicando un beso — Susurra, completamente choqueado

— ¿Qué? No ¿yo? No — Me rio nerviosa, rascándome la nuca — ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que eso es practicar para un beso?

— Todos practican sus besos así, es una técnica — Explica con obviedad, empuñando su propia mano — Todas mis hermanas lo hacen

— ¡Claro, como si tú nunca lo hubiese hecho! — Apunto a su pecho, acusatoriamente

Las mejillas de Syaoran se tornan rojizas, pero ni una décima parte a como estoy yo.

— ¡Yo no hago esas cosas! — Reporta enfurecido, acercando su cara a la mía — ¡Eso siempre lo hacen las mujeres, no es cosa de hombres!

— ¿Entonces como practican los besos los hombres?

— ¡No lo hacemos! — Syaoran tuerce su boca, con incredulidad — Espera, entonces _¿nunca has dado un beso?_

Estoy segura que desde el espacio pueden ver mi rosácea.

— ¡C-c-claro que si! — Aprieto la mandíbula, intentado fingir confianza — ¡Claro que me he dado uno!

— ¿Si, y quien te lo dio? — Me pregunta con tono engreído, cruzándose de brazos — O mejor dime como se sintió.

— Fue con Takashi — Me atrevo a mentir — ¡Y se sintió bien!

— ¿Takashi Yamasaki, el mitómano compulsivo? — Él arquea las cejas, no creyendo una palabra de lo que digo — ¿ _él_ fue tu primer beso?

— Oh vamos, ¡tú le creías todo lo que él te decía cuando estudiabas en Tomoeda! — Alzo mis manos para enfatizar el punto — y pues si, él fue mi primer beso y fue bonito y romántico y hermoso y…

— _Sakura_

— ¿Qué?

— Estas mintiendo — Me dice, acercándose aún más a mi — Lo noto cuando usas mucho la conjunción 'y'

Por segunda vez en la noche guardo silencio, porque es verdad. Ya confesar a estas alturas no tiene remedio, porque Syaoran me conoce casi mejor que Tomoyo y saben leerme tan bien como un libro abierto, salvo que por mi tapa ya saben mis más oscuros secretos.

Siento a Syaoran respirar con fuerza y su mano derecha colocar uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja. Sus ojos están semi abiertos, pero no cono si estuviera enojado, sino más bien nostálgicos. La mano que jugó con mi cabello se aloja en mi mejilla, compartiendo la misma temperatura que mi piel. Siento su pulgar bajar lentamente en dirección diagonal hasta encontrarse mi labio inferior, tocándolo de comisura a comisura hasta dejar su pulgar justo al medio de mi boca.

— ¿Quieres que te de tu primer beso, Sakura?

La pregunta de Syaoran llega como un suave susurro que envía una corriente electrica a mi espalda, erizando cada uno de mis cabellos. Me fijo en los labios de él, estando tan cerca como lejos que me llega a molestar. Casi imperceptiblemente, afirmo con la cabeza, y siento a Syaoran respirar con más fuerza una vez más hasta que con su otra mano agarra mi mejilla izquierda y acerca su cara aún más contra la mía.

Inevitablemente cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo parece hecho de papel. Lo primero que siento es una presión que nunca antes había sentido contra mis labios, y luego un suave masaje contra mi boca. Estoy tan nerviosa: Una parte de mí no puede creer que estoy dando finalmente mi primer beso, y la otra parte no quiere arruinar el momento. Pero Syaoran parece leer mi tensión, porque acuna mis mejillas de una forma tan suave y delicada que me resguarda. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, Syaoran guiando el cambio de presiones entre nuestras bocas, hasta que tímidamente toco los cabellos de su nuca, y como si activara un botón de función inmediata, el abre su boca lentamente, logrando que pierda la cordura.

Cuando siento un aliento a menta, los nervios vuelven de nuevo a mí, preguntándome si me he cepillado los dientes y si el podrá sentir mi hálito así como yo siento el suyo extremadamente refrescante. Lo puedo hasta oler, pero si huelo mal, el no parece molestarle, porque con mayor urgencia enreda sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, ladeando mi cabeza para que nuestras narices no se topen. Es algo húmedo, al principio, hasta que siento algo mojado y definitivamente sé que es su lengua. Me acaloro de solo sentir aquel músculo entre mis labios, algo más debajo de mi parece mojarse y juego con su sedoso cabello tanto como el me lo permite.

Es él quien guía, el mueve mi cabeza de un lado para el otro, moviendo nuestras bocas en una danza que debería estar prohibida, es él quien siento respirar con fuerza, son sus manos que viajan desde mi mejilla hasta mi cadera, son sus labios los que me provocan cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Es todo Syaoran.

Cuando no puedo más, me aparto colocando una mano en su pecho. Aún tengo los ojos cerrados y los labios me cosquillean. Siento las manos de Syaoran en mi espalda baja y en mi nuca, y definitivamente no me molestan en esas posiciones. Abro mis ojos con timidez, y lo primero que veo es su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, tan imposiblemente alto, subo mi mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos a medio abrir, sus cabellos hechos un nido de pájaros y sus labios más sonrojados, casi rojos.

No decimos nada unos segundos, hasta que yo me pongo de puntillas y doy comienzo a nuestro segundo beso.

Tomoyo tenía razón, la práctica no se compara en nada a un beso verdadero.

* * *

Leí el capitulo pasado y casi se me salen los ojos al darme cuenta de los errores ortográficos, y aun asi me dejan rr? COMO NO AMARLAS. En verdad intentaré editar el capitulo anterior… aun que no sé como, fanfiction es una herramienta que me sorprende cada vez que actualizo. Se aceptan criticas.

En fin, vieron el OVA. ¿Opiniones? Yo me doy por pagada con lo cheque a fecha que se veía Syaoran. AMADO.

Muero. Muero. Muero.

Gracias por leer y comentar! (en especial por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, les juro que terminaré esta historia, pero este año ha sido… por ponerlo a la ligera: INTENSO, así que lo estoy intentando… en verdad que si) PERO GRACIAS. GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS.

Un saludito especial a: **Cyna, paolahuertaa, elisa lucia v 2016, dandrea y Ana** , las bellas mujeres que se tomaron la molestia en escribirme. Gracias por su paciencia 😊

(gracias tambien a los lectores fantasmas. Que sepan que los veo)


	11. Los tres enamorados

**Ready to star**

 _Chokehold_

Los tres enamorados

* * *

 _Este arcano es la expresión de dos seres opuestos que se desean y se atraen mutuamente. La dualidad reflejada en todos los aspectos de la vida, se experimenta existencialmente en la relación amorosa entre el hombre y la mujer. Cada nuevo intento de reconciliación, unión o contacto, manifiesta el impulso apasionado por restaurar la unidad perdida. Aquellas cosas que hacen irresistible a otra persona, son aspectos de nosotros mismos con los que deseamos encontrarnos._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Meiling y Syaoran entrenan con Wei, poniendo a prueba sus artes marciales. Tomoyo, al lado mío, disfruta de un té helado para aplacar la insana temperatura del día. Yo intento concentrarme en el libro en mi regazo, pero cada cierto tiempo no puedo evitar fijarme en Xyaoran y los certeros golpes que realiza contra el muñeco de madera.

Cuando mi mirada se conecta con la de él, me suben un calor espantoso a las mejillas y vuelvo a mirar el libro, como si de verdad estuviese concentrada.

— ¿Cómo vas?

Miro hacia Tomoyo, ella me entrega una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

— Aún nada — Cierro el libro completamente, reposando mi espalda en la silla — No me puedo concentrar, de todas formas.

— ¿Oh? ¿y eso por qué?

Tomoyo sabe. Y yo sé que ella sabe, pero su maligna mente siempre intenta que yo verbalice mis más oscuros secretos. No puedo responder nada cuando noto las grandes rejas de la mansión Li abrirse, entrando uno por uno lujosos camiones, seis en total. Yo y Tomoyo observamos cómo se detienen en la entrada, y numerosas personas bajan de ellos. Meiling y Xyaoran dejan de entrenar, caminando hacia nosotras, cansados.

Xyaoran frunce el ceño, mirando hacia los autos.

— ¿Hoy día es? — Le pregunta a Meiling

— ¿Cómo lo puedes haber olvidado? Claro que es hoy, la última luna llena del año es esta noche.

Xyaoran chasquea la lengua, abriendo una botella de agua con demasiada furia. Tomoyo y yo compartimos una mirada antes de levantarnos y caminar hacia ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Les pregunto

— las personas que realizan los preparativos para la cena.

— ¿Cena, que cena?

— La cena anual de la dinastía Li — Responde Meiling, encogiéndose de hombros — Vienen las autoridades del país, personas importantes…es el gran acontecimiento del año.

Yo me quedo anonadada cuando veo que son más de seis camiones, porque siguen y siguen entrando.

— ¿T-todos ellos?¡Son montones!

Xyaoran me mira con una sonrisa ladina, yo me sonrojo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

— Ellos vienen solamente al montaje. Los invitados llegan a la noche.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— Vaya, entonces un invitado llego antes — Tomoyo apunta a la entrada, donde una limosina entra al final. Una gran limosina.

De ella se bajan dos personas. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y tez nívea. A su lado, una muchacha que le llega al hombro, pero que sobresale en altura de igual forma. Desde lejos se aprecia su cabello brillante y liso, un flequillo enmarca su cara. Viste ropas negras y holgadas, al darse cuenta de nosotros, alza una mano, saludando con simpatía.

Xyaoran arruga la botella vacía en su mano, lanzándola al seto de basura con demasiada fuerza, caminando rápidamente hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Le pregunto a Meiling.

Tomoyo y Meiling comparten una mirada antes de decir

— Es la prometida de Xyaoran.

La sangre se va de mi cerebro.

.

.

Conozco a la prometida de Xyaoran sin siquiera pedirlo. Ella se acerca de mí, su pelo casi albino al sol, ojos grises, labios rosados que sonríen de apariencia agradecida, y estrecha mi mano con dos de las suyas, frías pero aterciopeladas al tacto.

Me recorre una descarga eléctrica.

Es como la primera vez que conocí a Meiling, con la única diferencia que ella si parece querer hablarme, casi con ganas de ser mí amiga.

— ¡Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto!

— Hee-si, si, mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte…

— Oh, vamos, no me mientas — Me guiña un ojo — En verdad me quieres matar porque te estoy quitando a Xyaoran- _kun_ de tu lado, no tienes por que emplear estas falsas creencias conmigo, ¿sabes?

Vaya, que honestidad.

— En cambio, yo _sí_ estoy encantada de conocerte.

Junto mis cejas.

— ¿Enserio, y eso por qué?

— Porque eres mi ticket de salida — Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja —. No me quiero casar con ese tonto ni, aunque me pagaran, en cambio tu si quieres estar con él, entonces tú te lo puedes quedar, yo no lo quiero.

Xyaoran gruñe a mi lado.

— El sentimiento es mutuo

Ella empuña su mano, una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

— Tch. No podías quedarte callado, ¿cierto? — Sisea con rencor — Siempre metiendo la cuchara donde no debes, Xyaoran.

— No eres bienvenida aquí, no sé que haces-

— Es una invitada, Li.

Todos volvemos la cabeza. En el umbral de la puerta está Yielan-san, un rostro de severidad apuntando hacia su hijo de entre todas las cabezas. Un escalofrió me recorre ante el hielo de sus ojos, pero Xyaoran no parece inmutarse nada, sino que se encoge de hombros.

— Yelan-Hime — Saluda Haruka, sonriendo amistosamente — Me encantaría decir que es un agrado volverla a ver, pero dado que su firma está en el infame papel que clausura mi futuro con su mocoso engreído, no lo es.

Yo abro los ojos como platos, Meiling suspira a mi lado. Nadie parece desconcertado por las palabras de ella, ni siquiera la propia matriarca.

— Bienvenida, Haruka — Responde con solemnidad Yelan de todas formas — La habitación de huéspedes está siendo ocupada por la señorita Kinomoto y sus amigos, lamentablemente no podrán alojarse esta vez en nuestro santuario como en los años anteriores.

Haruka suspira.

— Me lo suponía — Se encoge de hombros, mirando a Xyaoran — Esta bien, prefiero estar en cualquier parte menos que aquí, de todas formas.

— Pues ándate — Gruñe él — Y no regreses.

— Que más quisiera yo—

— Será prudente que vuelvas a tus aposentos y vengas a la hora de nuestra cena anual, Haruka, Al igual que todos los invitados — Sus parpados bajan, mirándola con detención — Estoy esperando ver a tu padre, no he pasado por alto como justo _este_ año ha confirmado asistencia.

— Oh, el vendrá — Asiente — Y él tiene tantas ganas de verla como usted de él. No se preocupe, hablarán.

Miro hacia las dos, ambas mujeres gallardas, desafiándose con la mirada. Cuando me enteré que Xyaoran tenía una prometida, justamente esto era lo que no tenía en mente. Digo, ¿no se supone que deberían llevarse bien? Haruka parece a punto de saltar encima de la cabeza de Yelan, y ella parece dispuesta a enfrentarse contra su pretérita nuera. Es una situación tensa, pero que al mismo tiempo dan ganas de reír si no fuera porque el deseo de ver sangre correr parece genuino en ambas miradas.

— Bueno, ¿y que tenías planeado hacer tú? — Haruka me mira, caminado hacia mi — Super que en Japón han habido problemas, ¿necesitas ayuda?

— Claro que no — Interviene Li — Estamos plenamente capacitados para solucionar este problema, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto? Le estaba preguntando a la señorita aquí — Me apunta con su mano — Y claramente no tienes nada solucionado si los eventos sobrenaturales que han pasado en Japón salen hasta en las noticias locales.

— ¿Cómo?

Haruka asiente hacia mí.

— Esta mañana salió en las noticias: Justamente en Tomoeda, en un solo día, ha habido un huracán, se ha encontrado un pingüino gigante de un parque de diversiones dado vuelta y hay gente en el centro de la ciudad que se cae dormida cuando entra a 'un centro comercial embrujado'. ¿Crees que no necesitas mi ayuda? Pues piénsalo dos veces, la gente no-mágica ha comenzado a preguntarse sobre estos eventos, Xyaoran, y la gente querrá respuestas. La comunidad mágica está en alerta también, por eso te digo — Se devuelve hacia mí, su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía — ¿Quieres mi ayuda si o no?

.

.

— Esta no era la forma en que pensé que me ayudarías, sinceramente…

— Nuestros cerebros funcionan con azúcar, Sakura — Haruka da un lengüetazo a su helado de frutilla, complacida con el sabor — Es justo y necesario un pequeño descanso ante este problema, además, sirve para conocerte mejor — Lengüetazo — Siempre me has llamado la atención.

Me sonrojo, porque ella me guiña uno de sus ojos.

— La verdad es que no tengo nada de interesante.

— ¡Oh, y encima te sonrojas! ¡Pero que mona eres, por eso Xyaoran te quiere tanto… te quiero puro comer! — Se ríe a carcajadas. Al extremo de nuestra mesa, Xyaoran da un bufido — Pero eso no es la verdad, eres una chica mágica, pudiste capturar todas las cartas Clow y encima las convertiste en cartas Sakura, eso es impresionante para alguien que no tenía idea que era un mago desde que nació, encima eres una de las protegidas de Clow, eso no es fácil de olvidar, déjame decirte…

Trago con dificultad mi helado de chocolate, dejando la cuchara a un lado.

— Pareces que… sabes mucho de mí.

Ella lanza un bufido.

— En la comunidad mágica todos somos unos chismosos — Pone los ojos en blanco — Pasamos años y años hablando a espaldas de los demás, después de aprender hechizos y el manejo de la magia, nuestra segunda cosa favorita de hacer es el cotilleo, no te digo yo. Somos unas viejas buenas para el cuento, _sep_. Además, no es como si tú pudieses pasar desapercibida: todo, absolutamente _todo_ hecho sobrenatural y todo mago está registrado en la comunidad.

— Sigues hablando sobre esta comunidad de magos, pero yo en realidad no la conozco… ni siquiera sé si soy parte de ella

Ella bufa otra vez.

— Claro que eres parte de la comunidad, solo que eres nueva y no tenías ideas de estas cosas — deja su vaso de cartón en la mesa, completamente vacío — De hecho, _alguien_ — Mira a Xyaoran — debería haberte comentado todo lo que yo te estoy diciendo ahora, es más, debería haberte presentado en la comunidad, pero como ves, no sirve para nada más que refunfuñar, enojarse y ser celoso contigo. No puede aguantar que yo sea el centro de tu atención-

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — interrumpe él, la vena de su cuello asomandose — Eso no es lo único que hago, y lo sabes.

Haruka sonríe de lado a lado, alarga uno de sus níveos brazos hacia mí y toma mi mano encima de la mesa, masajeando mis nudillos. Yo me sonrojo de mil colores diferentes y Xyaoran parece querer aplastar algo – ella – por el fruncimiento de sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes aguantar, Sakura? — Me pregunta ella, con un suspiro exasperado.

Su mano no deja la mía. Xyaoran toma mi otra mano.

— Suéltala — él brama.

Ella levanta una de sus cejas. Una sonrisa gatuna.

— Oblígame.

— ¿He? ¡He! ¿podemos calmarnos? —Pregunto yo, liberándome de sus dos agarres — Estamos en un lugar público y justamente, no queremos llamar la atención… vinimos aquí para trabajar en una solución, ¿recuerdan?

Ambos parecen calmarse. Al menos Haruka recarga su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y Xyaoran mira hacia el lado, evitando siquiera observarla. Tomoyo ríe disimuladamente al lado mío y Meiling suspira cansada al lado de Haruka, como si este tipo de comportamiento lo viera todo el tiempo.

— No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres, Haruka — Dice Tomoyo, quebrando el pesado silencio.

Una sensación de ahogo nubla mis pulmones, giro mi cabeza a su dirección a toda velocidad, mirando a Tomoyo completamente choqueada. Ella sigue sonriendo, como si no hubiese establecido la tercera guerra mundial de un solo comentario.

— Soy bisexual, me gustan los hombres también.

Mi cabeza se gira ahora con toda rapidez hacia Haruka, y ella me guiña un ojo.

Es mentira, ¿verdad?

.

.

— Ah, ese Taiyo, creo que me caería bien en otras circunstancias.

Yo miro a Haruka sentada desde mi columpio. Ella está acostada en el pasto, apenas a un metro de distancia. Xyaoran está parado al frente mío, y Meiling y Tomoyo ocupan los columpios contiguos. Cae la tarde y en el horizonte se ve un lindo color naranja.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Pregunta Meiling

— Claro que sí. Me gusta la gente que busca lo que quiere, aunque sus métodos no sean los mejores, parece entusiasta cuando se trata sobre magia. Ya no queda gente así, la verdad, incluso los magos estamos aburridos de llevar este peso: tener esta cantidad de poder, pero no ser capaz de utilizarla porque puedes asustar a los mortales o peor aún, generar un gran alboroto que compete la creencia de los demás. No debemos olvidar nunca el macartismo que se generó en Salem… en estos tiempos tener magia es más un óbice que una ayuda… pero, en fin, ahora tenemos que tener un plan para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar con este susodicho, y creo tener un plan.

— ¿Huh, y cuál es ese?

Haruka se quita las gafas de sol, levantándolos hasta su coronilla. Aúpa la mitad superior de su cuerpo depositando su peso en sus codos, mirándome.

— Simple: Bésalo.

Mis ojos se abren desorbitados. ¿Ese es su _gran_ plan? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Es que acaso no puso atención a nada de lo que le conté? ¿Quiere que derribe a un enemigo con un beso? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

— Podría funcionar — Tomoyo responde primera, asintiendo con los ojos enfocados en el cielo — es una buena maniobra de distracción. Estará tan ensimismado en el beso que ustedes podrían utilizar esos valiosos minutos para atacar, capturarlo y terminar con él de una vez por todas.

— Pero para eso Sakura tendría que besarlo, _de verdad_ — Meiling responde con cara de sorpresa — Ya sabes, como muestran en las películas para que en verdad baje la guardia y nosotros podamos hacer algo al respecto.

— No — Xyaoran posa sus ojos en los míos, negando con la cabeza — No va a funcionar, él no se dejará engañar.

— Ugh, Xyaoran, para con los celos, por favor — Gruñe Haruka — Esto ya no se trata de ti ni de la relación que tienes con Sakura, esto se trata de capturar al enemigo, y por lo que me cuentas, él quiere a Sakura de una forma más que platónica, es justamente por esa razón que usaremos ese pequeño sentimiento en su contra, para derribar sus barreras y vencerlo de una vez por todas y, por si fuera poco, lo venceremos en número, ¡somos muchos más!, ¿Cómo este plan no va a funcionar?

Yo veo mis zapatillas en el pasto, sopesando mis opciones. Sé que parece disparatado, pero una voz muy pequeña en mi cabeza me dice que por loco que sea, este plan actualmente podría funcionar. ¿y no estamos buscando finalizar esta batalla sin sentido? Este justamente puede ser el paso para terminar por fin lo que nunca debió comenzar. Aunque sea unos segundos de ventaja, eso bastará tal como dice Haruka, porque somos un número más grande, porque ya conocemos nuestro enemigo, porque ya sabemos cómo opera, y porque justamente, nunca lo hemos sorprendido.

Es él quien siempre nos da las sorpresas.

— ¿Sakura?

Levanto mi cabeza. Todos me miran.

Miro a Xyaoran.

Por otro lado, no quiero hacerlo. No se siente correcto, incluso aunque esté justificado. ¿Por qué tener que hacer esto? ¿y si hubiese otra manera de derrotarlo? incluso si esta opción parece la menos nociva y más fácil en teoría, en la práctica es cuando todo resulta distinto… ¿y sí…?

— Oye — Haruka se arrodilla frente a mí, tomando mis dos manos — Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, alguien te debe dar la opción del no, aunque con Xyaoran tengas el voto vociferado a los cuatro vientos, quizás podemos encontrar otra forma, incluso si esta parece la mejor…

— No, está bien — Le doy un apretón a sus manos — Lo haré. No será nada tan terrible… ¿verdad?

Haruka me sonríe, devolviendo mí apretón. En sus ojos puedo ver la confianza que me tiene. Incluso si nos hemos acreditado hace un par de horas, siento que la he conocido desde hace mucho. Me entrega valor. Me hace sentir más segura en mí misma.

Un celular suena de fondo, rompiendo el momento. Meiling contesta en chino y cuelga rápidamente.

— Tenemos que ir a alistarnos para la cena — Traduce.

Haruka se pone de pie al igual que yo.

Cuando miro al frente, Xyaoran ya se ha marchado.

Un frio me da en el estómago.

.

.

Incluso cuando empaque ropa veraniega y cómoda, y aunque sorprendida por la sorpresiva invitación a la cena anual de la dinastía Li, una parte de mi estaba segura que saldría del apuro con el tema de la vestimenta.

Después de todo, viajé con Tomoyo.

Y aunque no debería sorprenderme este tipo de cosas, si lo hace, incluso después de todo este tiempo, Tomoyo es capaz de desencajar mi mandíbula de mi boca cuando me muestra un quipao de seda blanco, bordado con pétalos y adornos de oro rosado, abierto a una distancia prudente desde los muslos a los costados.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? — Mis manos tocan la tela con devoción, completamente maravillada.

Tomoyo me sonríe. Le debe parecer graciosa mi expresión.

— Estoy aprendiendo a bordar — Asiente — Este es el primero que hago. ¿te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta!

Lo tomo desde los hombros y lo observo bien. Cada detalle parece hecho por manos expertas, nada que envidiar a modistos veteranos. Tomoyo siempre – siempre me deja boqueando con sus creaciones.

— ¿Ese es el tuyo? — Le pregunto, cuando saca uno quipao muy parecido al mío, de color morado con detalles lila.

— Ahá. Este fue el segundo que hice, pero por alguna razón, el tuyo quedo más bonito. Creo que me enfrasco tanto en hacer tus trajes que pongo todo mi empeño y por alguna razón, confeccionar ropa para mí no luce tan atrayente como hacerla para ti.

Ahogo a Tomoyo en un abrazo, después de un momento, siento sus manos en mi espalda, aceptando mi aprecio.

— Muchas gracias Tomoyo, en verdad me gusta demasiado.

Rompo el abrazo cuando siento un toque en la puerta. Lo que quiera que haya querido decir Tomoyo, ahora no es el momento.

Estamos atrasadas en nuestras preparaciones.

La puerta se abre y el aquelarre de hermanas entra hecha jirones. Tenazas, peinetas, pinches y palillos distingo entre sus manos, todas hablan al mismo tiempo, unas ven mi vestimenta, otras desatan mi pelo, una sienta a Tomoyo en una silla y de alguna parte aparece una plancha de cabello.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! — Ladra la mayor, dando aplausos — ¡Tenemos que dejarlas bellas!

Todas exclaman un sí y veo dos pares de manos acercándose a una velocidad alarmante hacia mi cara.

.

.

— Creo que los tacones son muy altos — Murmuro, extendiendo uno de mis pies hacia arriba, mirando con preocupación los zapatos de diez centímetros, color rosa pálido.

— Bobadas — Bufa Haruka, vestida con un _Hanfu_ color azul eléctrico — Te ves divina, y tus piernas se ven kilométricas, deberías sacarte más partido así. Yo en cambio, tengo que usar esto — Se apunta con cara desinteresada — No te imaginas las capas que llevo adentro de esto. Me da calor solo pensar en esta cosa.

— Encuentro que te queda bonito — Toco la tela de su manga, igual de suave que él mío — ese color combina con tus ojos… te ves…despampanante, la verdad.

Una de sus manos agarra mi barbilla, levantándola con la presión de un solo dedo. Me quedo mirando en sus ojos grises. Sus parpados caen coquetamente, sus pestañas imposiblemente largas. Haruka parece una diosa, es incluso más divina que Tomoyo, ella tiene en si un aire de alcurnia, de nobleza distinguible en su andar y en su mirar.

Me siento pequeña. Como un ciervo antes de ser matado por un cazador.

—Si Xyaoran no te tuviera marcada por todos lados, en verdad intentaría concretar algo contigo — Sonríe de lado, depositando un invisible mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, suspirando suavemente — Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Todos los colores suben a mi cara.

— Yo….Y-yo — Trago pesado, de repente muy incómoda por su declaración. El hecho que sea mujer me escandaliza aún más — ¿G-gracias? P-pero no estoy int-teresada.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquello parece cautivarla más, su mirada se llena de dulzura.

Acerca mi cara a la suya y deposita un sabe beso en mi mejilla. Mi cara parece un semáforo en rojo deteniendo toda circulación.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — Grita Meiling, corriendo (¡en tacones!) hacia nosotras — ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? Tienen que conocer a toda la gente adentro, ya comenzó el coctel.

— Estoy aquí — Tomoyo sale desde la habitación — Estaba terminando de arreglarme. ¿Vamos a entrar?

— Claro

—¿Y Xyaoran? — Pregunto

— Él ya está adentro, nosotros somos los primeros en entra por que tenemos que saludar a todos los invitados, pero me he escapado un rato para venir a apurarlas, ¡ya deberían estar en el salón con todos los demás!

Meiling me empuja desde los hombros para que avance, todas las demás haciendo lo mismo. Me detiene justo al frente de dos puertas de roble gigantescas, bullicio y una suave música de fondo sintiéndose al otro lado. Por alguna razón, estoy nerviosa y aliso las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido.

Haruka se coloca al lado mío, dándome un suave apretón de manos.

— Descuida, todo estará bien, es una fiesta aburrida con gente mágica, nada más.

No sé porque aquello me altera más.

— No te dejaremos sola — Asiente Meiling.

Tomoyo abre las puertas y todas entramos en séquito. El salón es de un rojizo granate, con detalles dorados por doquier. A simple vista visualizo un conjunto de personas, todas irreconocibles antes mis ojos. Cual de todas ellas utiliza un atuendo más estrambótico, capas, hombres altos, mujeres bellas, ancianitas tan arrugadas que apenas se le notan los ojos. Todos lucen sublimes.

Doy un paso hacia adelante buscando en la nube de gente a Xyaoran, pero no lo diviso por ningún lado. Lo más probable es que él este ocupado, después de todo es él el anfitrión de esta velada, así que aún debería estar recibiendo a gente en esta gran celebración.

— ¡Ugh, si, por favor! — Haruka toma dos copas de champan desde la bandeja de un servidor, sus ojos brillando — Necesito un par de estas para pasar esta noche, Yelan-Hime debe estar buscándome si es que no se ha encontrado ya con mi padre… ten, toma Sakura, te calmará los nervios.

— ¿Gracias? — Tomo la copa entre mis dedos — Pero en realidad no bebo, no sé-

— Oh, vamos, no seas una mojigata, no arruines la imagen mental que ya me hice de ti — Sube su copa flauta hacia su nariz, intentando chocarla con la mía — Créeme, la vas a necesitar en una noche como esta.

Veo mi copa indecisa, pero al lado mío Tomoyo y Meiling tienen una copa también entre sus dedos, e incluso mis amigas sorben el contenido como si fueran totalmente profesionales. Yo me siento como una niña que recién va a probar el alcohol.

Y me sonrojo, porque es justamente lo que voy hacer.

Doy un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida, probando el espumoso liquido en mi boca. Es amargo, y me había hecho la idea que era más sabroso y dulce, como era del color del almíbar… pero no, es más bien cítrico y espumante, un deje amargo me deja en la garganta al tragar.

No esta tan mal, pero tan poco es algo que volvería a tomar.

Intento dejar mi copa casi intacta en la bandeja de un mesero, pero Haruka me detiene.

— Nop. Tómatela toda.

— ¡No puedo!, sabe… mal.

Ella coloca los ojos blancos.

— La segunda no te va a saber tan mal, vamos — Se acerca a mi oído, susurrando bajito — Xyaoran no deja de mirarte… supongo que piensa que es sexy tomar alcohol.

Mi mirada se dirige donde la suya, localizando el cabello de Xyaoran. Muevo mi cabeza hasta poder verlo bien: Viste un _hangshan_ _color verde oliva, detalles dorados. Mantiene un rictus severo, a pesar de hacer pequeñas reverencias a las personas con que habla. Luce igual de ilustre que el resto de la sala, y parece no percatarse para nada en mí._

Entre la multitud, me abro camino hacia él. Camino hasta que puedo tocar su brazo y llamar su atención, nuestros ojos conectándose.

— Xyaoran, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Quién es esta maleducada señora, Joven Li?

Observo al acompañante de Shaoran: Un hombre añoso, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de un bastón, me frunce el ceño como si hubiese cometido la peor de las atrocidades, me mira como si no pudiera creer mis agallas, lo que sea que acabo de hacer.

— Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, Cheng — Responde Li de todas formas — Una amiga.

La palabra amiga suena venenosa en su boca. Intento evitar el nerviosismo de mi estómago cuando hablo con él.

— ¿Sakura Kinomoto, dices? — su arrugada frente se frunce aún más, arrastrando su nariz hacia arriba — ¿Es por esta muchacha que no te quieres casar con mi hija?

Ahora comprendo todo.

— ¡Papá! — Haruka llega detrás mío, altanera caminando— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no crees que has molestado mucho a Xyaoran, ya?

— ¿Por qué dejas que tu prometido sea abrazado por otra chiquilla? ¡Te casaras con él pronto! ¿No deberías cuidar a tu futuro esposo de las garras de otra harpía?

¿Harpía dijo?

—¿Será porque es un secreto a voces que no me quiero casar con cabeza de nuez? — Apunta a Xyaoran con obviedad.

Padre e hija comienzan a gritarse y a convertir esta pequeña reunión en una gran escena. Yo aprovecho este instante para sujetar la mano de Xyaoran con la mía y guiarlo a un extremo del salón, donde parece ser una especie de balcón. Cuando llegamos, cierro el ventanal detrás mío, y Xyaoran me da la espalda, mirando las decoraciones que han colocado para ornamentar el antejardín.

— Xyaoran… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El sigue mirando hacia adelante. Yo doy unos tentativos pasos hacia él, notando como aprieta el barandal con demasiada fuerza y como sus cejas están muy juntas para mi gusto.

Claramente esta disgustado.

— Necesito… necesito que hablemos esto, Xyaoran, desde esta tarde no me has dirigido ni una palabra y estoy preocupada… ¿podrías siquiera mirarme cuando te hablo?

La gira su cabeza con rapidez, y me mira con esos ojos lobunos que me dejan sin aliento debido a su intensidad. Son magnéticos.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? Tal parece no has necesitado ayuda para dar a entender tu elección.

— ¿Elección? — Pestañeo un par de veces, meditando su respuesta — ¿A que elección te refieres?

Él bufa por lo bajo, moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado. Yo me quedo de piedra al entender por qué está enojado.

— ¿No creerás que siento cosas por Taiyo, ¿verdad? ¡él es el enemigo!

— No debería caerte bien Haruka, pero se han convertido en mejores amigas en un solo día, no, peor aún, solo bastaron un par de horas.

Soy toda incredulidad.

— ¿Estas celoso de Haruka, entonces?

Sus ojos se clavan en lo míos en menos de un segundo.

— Nnn -¿Qué?. No — Chasquea su cabeza — ¿Cómo crees? ¿por qué estaría celoso, he? ¿Es que es alguien especial para ti? _Pff_ , no digas sandeces, yo-

Tomo su cara entre mis manos. Sus murmullos mueren en su boca.

— Porque si estuvieses celoso… — Camino hacia él — No habría motivos para que te sintieras así.

Su mano rodeando mi cintura me toma completamente desprevenida. Mis codos quedan engullidos entre su cuerpo y el mío, la punta de mis dedos sosteniendo su mandíbula.

— ¿Así es?

Su pregunta es un suspiro que me levanta los pelos.

Me armo de valor para poder contestarle con toda la certeza de mi corazón.

— Así es.

Sus labios aprietan los míos con demasiada fuerza. Mis brazos escapan hacia su cuello, sosteniendo su nuca. Este tipo de sentimiento, este torbellino en mi estómago, lo siento solo cuando estoy con él, casi con la misma intensidad que en un enfrentamiento de batalla. Sus brazos ahora son más fuertes, y cubren gran par de mi espalda baja y mi mandíbula. El calor de su cuerpo aumenta el mío, y a pesar de sentir el usual tinte en mis mejillas, no logro separarme de él ni aun que me falte la respiración.

Su mano viaja hacia el sur, y aun que parece imposible, me aprieta más a su cuerpo. Algo dentro de mi comienza a palpitar, y este devoro que su lengua realiza en mi boca de forma poco cristiana me hace suspirar de la emoción.

Doy un gemido cuando siento la palma de su mano tocar mi trasero y abro mis ojos de la sorpresa al ver los suyos a medio cerrar, la luz de sus ojos nebulosa como la noche. Solo soy capaz de separar mi boca de él, pero mi cuerpo sigue unido al suyo como un imán.

— Xyaoran — Digo su nombre entre respiros agitados — ¿Qué…qué-?

No puedo pronunciar nada porque su mano sigue ahí, no parece tener ninguna intención de removerla, y por desconcertante que parezca, yo tampoco quiero que la saque.

El me calla con otro beso que me deja aturdida.

Me agarro de sus hombros cuando siento su otra mano descender también a mi trasero, y de un empujón, me coloca encima del barandal, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura, como una culebra me enrosco en él sin miramientos

Mi entrepierna siente el palpitar de su la suya, y como si él estuviese pensando lo mismo, une aún más nuestros cuerpos, provocando gemidos que yo en mi vida he realizado con nadie más. Aunque parezca imposible, intento pensar en las clases de anatomía y recuerdo vagamente el registro del cuerpo masculino. Una de mis manos baja hacia nuestra unión, y por encima de la seda, intento tocarlo ahí.

Cuando mis dedos realizan un ligero apretón, el rompe el beso con un sonido animal, uno que quedara guardado en mi mente por mucho tiempo, y me mira primitivo.

— Sakura — Advierte.

— Y-y-yo solo quería tocarlo.

Un destello de algo inunda los ojos de Xyaoran, es como si yo le hubiese dicho algo que no debería, es como si-

— Hey, menos mal no tenemos voyeristas alrededor, ¿he?, pedazo de espectáculo que están montando.

Es un balde de agua fría. Me siento desfallecer de la vergüenza. Mi mano corre rápidamente hacia una parte poco comprometedora e intento bajarme del barandal ante la obvia obstinación de Xyaoran. Él no parece ni remotamente avergonzado, solo gruñón.

Como siempre.

— Sus ausencias ha sido notadas por Yelan-Hime, pajarillos — Haruka chasquea la lengua, sus brazos en jarras — Pónganse decentes y entren, ojalá no juntos para no levantar sospechas.

Ella se da media vuelta.

— Haruka — La llamo antes que ella pueda desaparecer. Algo dentro de mí se siente mal, como si le debiese una explicación, a pesar de no querer ningún tipo de relación con Xyaoran, es ella la futura esposa de Li — Yo…yo…

Ella me guiña el ojo.

— Bah, no te preocupes. Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer me tiene sin cuidado.

Se va.

Mis cejas se elevan. Vaya que quiere poco a Xyaoran.

— Siempre ha sido así — Lo escucho decir con un suspiro al lado mío, estirando su vestimenta — No te preocupes por ella, no dirá nada a nadie, al menos no es una bocazas.

Cuando él está perfectamente pulcro de nuevo, extiende una de sus manos hacia mi cabello y coloca un mechón que se escapó de mi peinado, baja con la yema de dedos hacia mi oreja, manteniéndolos en mi mejilla, dibujando un patrón circular con su pulgar.

— Deberíamos entrar — Dice, sin hacer el intento si quiera de moverse.

Si que deberíamos.

Yo asiento, y él me extiende la mano para que entremos juntos. Yo tomo la suya, con una sonrisa.

 _ **¡BANG!**_

Fue como el sonido de una bomba, pero no sale humo por ninguna parte. Escuchamos las exclamaciones de los asistentes y ambos echamos a correr de la mano hacia el centro del salón, buscando respuesta.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! — Una voz amplificada se escucha desde los parlantes — ¡Ahora comienza el espectáculo nocturno!

Yo no lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer, mi mente me lo repite una y otra vez. Esa voz no puede ser de él, simplemente no puede. Xyaoran exclama una maldición a mi lado, hasta que dejamos de correr justo al frente del escenario principal.

— ¡Ah, a ustedes los estaba esperando! — Exclama Taiyo desde el podio — ¡Ahora podemos divertirnos!

* * *

Queda un capitulo (quizás dos) para terminar la historia.

Espero poder terminarla antes que termine el año :P

Gracias por leer!


End file.
